A New Beginning
by CloudyWind732984
Summary: The Flock has just saved the world and destroyed the evil Itex. They head over to Max's mom's house to go and live with her. There is a big surprise waiting for them while they are there. There is a jelous Fang and what is the surprise? Fax
1. A New Beginning

**I decided that I was going to write a new story. Tell me what you think of the story and tell me if I should continue it or just delete it. Here it is. I hope you like the new idea even though a lot of people have probably thought of this idea before. What do you think of the title? I know it is just the title of the first chapter but I think that it makes sense. Tell me what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the one's that I made up and the plot line. No stealing my characters. **

Chapter 1 A New Beginning

**Max's POV**

After years of being chased and being experimented on, it is finally over. The Flock, including myself, have just saved the world from the evil scientists of Itex.

We were flying home from our tiresome mission in Europe. If you looked over all of us you would think that we were 6 kids who have never eaten, slept or bathed in years and gotten in a fight with a wolf. All of us had tons of bloody cuts and humongous bruises. 

We have been in really bad conditions before but never this bad but at least it is all over with.

I must have been thinking about everything that just passed for a while because I was interrupted by Fang, my right hand and my boyfriend. Fang has been my best friend for years but in the middle of all of this we started going out.

Fang flew up right beside me and bonked me on the head with one of his wings. Of course being Mr. No Emotions, he didn't even crack a little smile.

"Max, what are you thinking about?" Fang has always been concerned about me since we became the best of friends. He always says that I never look out for myself but I don't believe him.

_You know he loves you Max, which is why he is always concerned about you._ Angel, the little mind reader in the Flock, said. Angel is only 6 years old and the youngest member in the Flock. Gazzy, her brother, and she are the only blood relatives in the Flock.

Fang gave me a weird look. I guess I zoned out.

"Just thinking about everything that happened and what is going to happen in the future."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

Hmmm. I never really thought about that. Where are we going to stay? My thoughts were interrupted again but this time it was by Nudge squealing.

I turned my head right over to her. She was talking to Angel. _Angel, what are you guys talking about?_

She gave me one of her cute smiles. _You and Fang. _

Now I don't want to know what they are talking about if they are squealing about it. Nudge is the most talkative one in the Flock. It takes a lot to get her to stop talking.

Last but not least, Iggy. He is the only blind one out of us but he has the best hearing. He finds his way around by hearing everything around him. Iggy is also the only one who can cook. The one time that I tried cooking I burnt everything to a crisp and all I was making was toast. His favorite thing though is to make bombs. Almost everyday I find his bombs and material in the weirdest spots. A couple of times I found them wrapped in his underwear. Gross.

Fang decided to bonk me on the head with his wing again.

"What was that for?" I actually got him to chuckle; it was a really small chuckle though.

"You zoned out again." I guess I am really out of it. What did Fang even ask me before?

"Fang, what did you ask me before?" He sighed and gave me a smirk.

"I asked you what do you think is going to happen?" Oh. Well that is a horrible question to ask me right now because I have no clue what is going to happen or even what we are going to do.

"I have no clue what is going to happen. I have no clue where we are even going to go." This time Fang gave me a you-are-really-out-of-it look.

"What if we go to your Mom's house? You said that she is really cool and she doesn't even care that you are an experiment. She did help you out and I think that it is…" I really have to thank Iggy and Gazzy one of these days. They both covered her mouth.

I thought about what she said and maybe that is a good idea. "That is a good idea Nudge. That is actually the best idea that you have come up with. What do you guys think about going to my Mom's house?"

I heard a bunch of okays. "It's unanimous. We are going to my Mom's house."

I hope Mom will be okay with us staying at her house. We won't know anything until we get to her house.

We have been flying for about 2 hours when Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel spoke up.

"We're hungry." I knew the silence wouldn't last very long.

"Max, can we go stop at McDonalds? There is one right there. I can see it from here and I am starving."

"Nudge shut up." I guess Gazzy was getting annoyed by all her talking too.

"Sure we can stop there. Is that okay with everyone?" There was a round of yays but louder than usual.

We landed behind the McDonalds. By the looks of it, it wasn't too crowded.

I was wrong though, when we got in there was a huge line.

We had to wait 30 minutes before we could finally order our food. Iggy went first.

He went up to the cash register. "What would you like?"

He looked like he was thinking for a second. "I would like 3 double cheeseburgers, 2 medium fries, 3 apple pies and 1 extra large coke."

The cashier's mouth went wide open. "Is all that food for you?"

Iggy nodded his head. The cashier was still staring at Iggy. One of the other cashiers got her attention back to her job.

"That will be $12." Iggy handed her the money that we got out of the ATM machine before we got here.

When we all ordered the same amount of food that Iggy had, each of us went through exactly what Iggy went through.

I was the last one to get my food. I headed over to the table that the Flock decided to sit at.

Everyone was staring at us but none of us really cared. We were all used to this by now. The whole time we ate everyone stared at us. None of us had any table manners so we made a mess.

We all finished our food in about 10 minutes. We threw all our trash away and headed to the back of the McDonalds so that we could take off.

"Let's go." We all took off. I can't wait until we will finally be able to relax for once.

**I hope you guys liked my story. Tell me exactly what you guys think of my new story and whether I should continue it or not. I am open to any ideas or suggestions. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. The Stop

**I am glad that you guys like my story. This story is going to be different from the other stories because I am hoping to make it better. I am still learning how to write stories because I have never been good at writing. It seems like I am getting better though. Here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 2 The Stop

**Max's POV**

We have been flying most of the day and like anybody else we get tired too. We have been flying for 6 hours straight without stopping. I bet the Flock is really hungry. At least they haven't been complaining.

"Max, I am hungry and tired. Can we stop somewhere to eat?" I spoke to soon. I was having a really nice flight.

There was no where to stop though. We were in the middle of no where. There is a forest of trees below us but since we aren't on the run anymore we might as well stay in a hotel.

I could really go for a shower now. I could just imagine the warmth of the water on me.

For the third time today I felt a bonk on my head but even harder than before. When I looked up I saw Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel laughing at me.

What the hell are they laughing at me for?

I flew over near Fang. "Fang, why is everyone laughing at me and why did you bonk me on my head again?"

Fang just rolled his eyes at me and gave me the what-do-you-think look.

If the answer is that obvious, I must really be out of it. I fell really stupid. Have you ever had one of those days that you are just so tired that you can't really concentrate? Well that is how I feel right now.

"Can you guys please tell me what is so funny?" Again they burst out laughing, even Fang let out a little smile but if you were more then 20 feet away from him you would have thought it was a smirk.

_Max, it wasn't just Fang who bonked you, it was all of us._ My sweet little Angel was actually being pretty helpful right now.

_Thanks sweetie._ Well I think that we should land soon anyways, our pace has slowed down in the last couple of minutes.

"You guys stop laughing and look out for a hotel. We are going to eat at the hotel."

At that they all shut up. I love being the leader. They knew that if they didn't stop, I would make them fly for even longer.

We finally found a hotel in this ghost town rat hole. The town was pretty bad but at least it was a good place to stay. Most of the buildings looked horrible and run down. At this point it seemed like we were in one of those old western movies. We might have been because there was even a saloon in this town. The only real difference is that there is grass on the ground and not just dirt.

"This is an interesting place." There was no other way to describe it without saying something totally rude.

We looked around to find the hotel. It wasn't too hard to find. It looked almost as bad as the rest of the town but at least it was a place that we could stay.

When we walked in I noticed that the guy at the counter was a teenager. Who in their right mind would let a teenage boy work at a hotel? This town must be really desperate. While we were walking up to check in the guy was staring at me.

_Max, that guy thinks you are pretty hot and is thinking about giving you his phone number._

Great, as soon as we come into a new town, there is always someone who either tries to hit on me or Fang. _Thanks for the heads up sweetie. Make sure you don't tell Fang though._

I don't think I got to Angel in time because Fang was looking pretty mad at this guy.

I turned to look over at Angel and glared at her because she just had to tell Fang what that guy was thinking.

Angel gave me her sweetest smile and I couldn't stay mad at her for more than a second.

I was about to head up to the front desk to check in but Fang stopped me. "I'll get the room keys Max. Just give me your Max Ride card." I was about to argue but he looked in no mood for it. I handed him the Max Ride card and he walked up to the front desk.

**Fang's POV**

I was about to explode at any second. This guy at the front desk took one good look at Max and decided that he was going to hit on her.

When I got to the front desk I had to restrain myself from punching this guy in the face. My hands were gripping onto the edge of the desk so hard that my knuckles started to turn white.

The guy was looking at me strangely like I had a mental disorder or something.

After a couple of deep breaths I finally decided to speak, "Can we have 3 rooms?"

He was still looking at Max which was pissing me off again. I think he didn't even hear what I said. For some odd god reason he started to laugh.

What the hell is wrong with some people?

I turned around and I saw Gazzy shoot a pair of underwear right at Nudge. Max tried to stop him but she didn't get there in time. They landed right on her head. She was running around the lobby yelling, "Get it off my head. It is so gross. Max, Fang do something about this. Someone get it off of my head."

Max was even laughing at the sight in front of her. Nudge finally got it off of her head and went into her bag. Shit, is there going to be like some underwear war in the lobby.

Nudge was quick and grabbed out what looked like a pink piece of material. She ran after Gazzy and threw in on his head.

When I got a better look at it, I noticed that is was some type of bra. Gazzy was running around just like Nudge but even funnier. "This is even worse then underwear. Get this thing off of my head. It burns."

I even chuckled at that. This was one of the funniest things that I have seen in a while.

I looked over to see what Angel and Iggy were doing. They were both laughing their heads off. It seemed like they were having trouble breathing. Angel must have explained the whole thing Iggy.

Max was even having trouble breathing. After what seemed like a few seconds, they finally stopped.

Gazzy and Nudge were laughing at each other. They laughed so hard that they fell onto the floor holding their stomachs.

This was the most interesting thing that I have seen in a while and I have some pretty interesting things.

When we all calmed down I turned back to the guy at the front desk a little calmer than before.

"Can I please have the 3 room keys that I asked for?" He went into the back room and came with 3 sets of room keys but he didn't hand them to me.

"Is that your family?" Shit, he is probably thinking of hitting on Max again.

"Sort of, can I have the room keys now?" He was still staring at Max. I waved my hand in front of his face and he handed me the keys.

I went back over to the rest of the Flock. "Okay, here are the room keys. Same rooms as always?"

They grabbed their room keys and headed up to their rooms.

We all decided to walk up the stairs because of course we hate small places and it's all thanks to the scientists.

Before we even got up one step, the guy behind the counter came running up to us. He had something in his hands.

"I wanted to welcome you guys to the town." He shook both of our hands and then left.

That was strange. Max opened her hand with a piece of paper in her hand. She quickly opened up the piece of paper and it had the guy's phone number on it.

That got me really pissed. Max had to hold me back again.

I decided to give him a little treat. I grabbed Max around the waist and gave her a peck on the lips. Max understood now why I was doing that.

We turned to look at the guy at the front desk and his mouth was wide open. I decided that we tortured him enough so we headed up to our room. Max was laughing at his face and I was chuckling along with her.

The Flock is going to get a good laugh out of this.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. The underwear fight was a little random but I thought it would be interesting to put in. Thanks for the reviews. Do you guys think that the title fits the story? PLEASE REVIEW!!! The more you review, the faster I will post chapters.**


	3. The Hitter Guy

One person said that I should not continue my story because it is written horribly but I am going to continue anyways but if a

**One person said that I should not continue my story because it is written horribly but I am going to continue anyways but if a lot of you guys agree then I will stop writing this story. Just so you guys know the whole point of me writing fanfics is so that I can get better at writing so criticism is appreciated because I do know that I am not the best writer. Thanks for the reviews.**

**This is part of the last chapter from Max's POV in courtesy of ****Eclipsevampire.**

Chapter 3 The Hitter Guy

**Max's POV**

Fang looked like he was going to punch that guy at any second.

_Max, make sure you don't stay down here to much longer. He is going to try and catch up to you before you head up stairs._

I hope Fang hurries up. I don't want this guy to catch up with me. By the looks of it he was having so much trouble keeping calm. I can't believe that Angel had to tell him.

The guy wasn't even paying any attention to what Fang was saying. He just kept looking at me dreamily.

This guy is getting on my nerves. Doesn't he read Fang's Blog?

"Gazzy don't." Gazzy was holding a pair of his underwear rolled up into a ball. He was going to throw it. Gross.

He held it back as far as he could. Before I could do anything about it he threw it right at Nudge.

She started to run around in circles trying to get the underwear off her head without touching it. All you could hear was yelling, "Get it off my head. It is so gross. Max, Fang do something about this. Someone get it off of my head."

Nudge's head was swaying around. It almost seemed like the underwear was glued to her head. It took her forever to finally get the underwear off her head. She looked like even more of a mess.

Nudge was glaring at all of us. None of us could breath from laughing.

Then I saw that she was grabbing something out of her bag but I wasn't sure. Tears started to stream down my face from all of the laughing.

I saw some material in Nudge's hands. She took out one of her pink sports bras.

Gazzy never even saw it coming. Nudge threw the pink sports bra at Gazzy's head.

His reaction was even worse then Nudge's. He thought the bra was contaminated. "This is even worse then underwear. Get this thing off of my head. It burns."

Angel was trying to explain everything that was going on to Iggy but she was having a hard time. Iggy got the gist of it though. He probably heard Gazzy and Nudge yelling.

It took Gazzy even longer to get the bra off of his head. He was shaking his head with all of his might.

Both of them walked up to each other looking really mad. There faces were about an inch apart and it seemed like they were going to strangle each other. The most unexpected thing happened, they fell on the floor laughing. They were holding on really tight to their sides.

We were still laughing when Fang came over with the room keys.

He held them out to us. "Okay, here are the room keys. Same rooms as always?" Iggy and Gazzy grabbed a key before anyone could reply. I saw a key floating in mid air.

Angel didn't want to grab a key I guess. The key followed her up the stairs to her room.

I had the last key in my hand. Fang and I headed up the stairs hand-in-hand.

Before we even walked a step I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was really cold and was squeezing my shoulder.

"I just wanted to welcome you guys to the town." He shook my hand first, which I greatly regretted because he handed me something.

He left before we could say anything to him. I showed Fang the piece of paper in my hand and I opened it. In it was the guy's name and phone number.

This was going to get Fang mad. I looked back up at Fang but he didn't look mad. I held him back because he hands were growing white from him holding it so tight.

I was starting to head back up the stairs when I felt a arm around my waist. It was Fang's. He turned me to face him. Before I knew it his lips were on mine. It was only a peck on the lips but it was enough to shock the guy at the front desk.

His mouth was wide open but he wouldn't stop staring at us. Fang must have been ready to head up because he put his hand on the low of my back. I was holding back laughter but it was really hard.

When I couldn't see the guy at the front desk anymore I let out my laughter.

The Flock was going to get a kick out of this.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you guys have any suggestions about my story please feel free to tell me. I think that the first chapter I wrote was the best but I am trying to get these chapters up to that level. Thanks for all of the reviews so far. **

**PLEASE REVIEW and I will post chapters more often. If I get 12 reviews I will post the next chapter tonight and if I get 20 I will post the next 2 chapters tonight.**


	4. The First Night

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. All but one of the reviews was really nice and one of them was extremely long. Thanks for the suggestions also. No matter what anyone says, I am going to be continuing this story. There is going to be fax in this chapter in courtesy of ****maximum ride forever**

Chapter 4 The First Night

**Max's POV**

When we were outside of the hotel room, 4 heads popped out of 2 rooms. Iggy and Gazzy on our right and Angel and Nudge on our left.

They must have heard what happened because they were laughing. I bet I know who told them.

Since they could tell that I wasn't mad, they all walked up to us.

"I would have died to see the guys face." Iggy had a big grin on his face. He is probably imagining everything that happened.

I looked out the window down the hall and the sun was just setting. It was the most beautiful sunset ever. Well it could be because I haven't seen one in a while.

I noticed that the Flock turned their heads to see what I was staring at. They looked out the window in awe.

Angel decided to be the first one to break the silence, "I am going to go to sleep." She let out an exaggerated yawn. What the hell is she up to?

"I think we should all go to sleep." I saw Angel wink out of the corner of her eye and Gazzy nudge Iggy in the ribs.

"Yeah, I think I am tired too." Gazzy was trying to hold back a smile.

They all headed back to their rooms as fast as they could, I think I know what they are planning on doing now.

Fang raised an eyebrow at Angel. I bet he was trying to get an answer out of her.

Fang grabbed my hand and took me into our hotel room.

Uh oh. What is he going to do with me? I felt really warm soft hands go over my eyes. Now I am really scared about what he is going to do.

I felt something hit my knees but I couldn't see what it was. Then I fell on something that was really soft. I think it is the bed in the hotel room. For a ratty hotel it is a really soft bed. It felt like I was floating on a cloud.

Fang's hands weren't on my eyes anymore but I kept them closed. I felt so relaxed. It felt so nice to be able to relax for once.

Before I could think anymore I felt a pair of warm lips on mine. I quickly opened my eyes and I was looking right into his dark black eyes. I closed my eyes again and put my tangled my hands in his hair. I felt his hands going under my shirt and land on my lower back. His hands warmed me up. I felt his tongue brush my lower lip asking for entrance which of course I couldn't refuse. Our tongues explored each other's mouths. Fang's hands kept on moving up my back and they landed on the back of my bra. I felt a snap and I broke the kiss.

Fang was looking into my eyes with still no emotion but I could tell that he was reading me.

"Fang, don't do that." Before he could reply I re-hooked my bra. Fang gave me an apologetic look.

I started to back away from him and he started to get a little upset. I quickly got out from under him and headed into the bathroom.

"I am going to take a shower." All he did was shake his head up and down. I was about to close the bathroom door when a foot stopped me from closing it all the way. I started to kick the foot and tried to get it out of the way but it didn't work.

"Fang, I really want to take a shower." Fang smirked at me and opened the door all the way. I was about to protest when I felt the same soft, warm pair of lips on mine.

Sooner then I would have liked, he ended the kiss. Then he shut the bathroom door. I was surprised that he is willing to let me take a shower.

I took off my clothes and set them aside. I turned the water on as warm as I could handle it and jumped in. The warm water felt nice on my skin. I couldn't feel any of the sores that I have. I can't even remember the last time that I took a decent shower.

All I could think about was the warm water flowing down my body. I felt like I was at the spa.

I was in the shower for what seemed like an hour before I finally decided to come out. I think it was because my hands started to look like prunes.

There was still steam in the rest of the bathroom so it was still warm in the bathroom.

I got dressed pretty quickly. The steam must have warmed my clothes up because it felt like my clothes just came out of the dryer.

I opened the door of the bathroom slowly and I saw Fang lying on the bed. It seemed like he was sleeping. When the door was opened all of the way Fang sat up. He was staring at me.

He got up off of the bed and walked over to me. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. He was staring me right in the eyes again.

We walked over to the bed and I started to feel tired. Fang must have noticed because he pulled the covers up. We both lay down. I put my head onto his shoulder. I was about to fall asleep when Fang finally spoke up.

"I love you Max." I started to smile.

"I love you too." He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I fell asleep right in his arms.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. I always have to say this, thanks again for the reviews. Just remember, the more you review the faster I will post chapters. I also have a poll on my profile so I would appreciate it if you guys checked it out.**

**For a heads up, I am probably going to be gone tomorrow so I might not be able to update quickly. I am going to bring my laptop though so then I can type up the chapters while I am in the car. If I get 16 reviews, I will post the next chapter right away. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. Iggy's Gay?

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I am glad that you guys like my story. Well here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 5 Iggy's Gay?

**Max's POV**

I slept well for the first time in years. The light was seeping through the window of the hotel room. It must be pretty late in the morning.

I felt something warm underneath me. It was breathing in my ear. Oh wait, I fell asleep on Fang's shoulder.

The door opened in our hotel room and I heard little footsteps. Then I heard ohhhs and ahhhs. I should be getting up but I was so comfortable lying on Fang.

I must have started to move around because I felt Fang's arm tighten around me and I was pulled closer to him. He put his head down onto my head. I felt a gentle kiss planted on my head.

"Max, it is time to wake up." All I could do was moan. I was still so tired from all of the fighting and flying but at least the fighting is all over with.

Fang chuckled at my reply. This has been the most that I have heard Fang chuckle ever.

"There are people watching you and they are waiting for you to wake up because they are hungry." At the mention of food my stomach started to growl.

They were all laughing at me. I decided I might as well wake up unless I want to keep going through this torture.

I opened my eyes but I totally regretted it. There were 5 faces looking at me and they were only a few inches away from my face.

Fang had his face closest to mine. He leaned in and planted a tender kiss right on my lips. Angel and Nudge started to giggle. Why does he have to kiss me if front of them?

_Because he loves you and he can't contain himself. Oh and when we leave he has another plan for teasing the hitter guy._

This is going to be interesting. I am sort of scared of what he is planning on doing. Knowing him it is going to be good though.

It took me forever to finally get out of bed. Iggy made breakfast, like he usually does.

He made a humongous stack of pancakes. They were extremely good. We poured so much syrup onto our pancakes that the whole bottle was done by the time breakfast was over.

I saw Fang go over and grab Iggy. They are probably planning on something to do.

They weren't gone very long but Iggy's was blushing when he came back to the table.

Now I could not wait until they put their plan into action. This was going to be good.

We were going to leave right after breakfast. Angel and Nudge were giggling through the whole breakfast. Gazzy was practicing throwing his voice.

Every few minutes I heard Fang's voice but it was saying the strangest things. I don't even want to repeat them. I am going to be scarred for the rest of my life from all of the things that Gazzy made Fang's voice say.

Being us, it didn't take to long to eat breakfast. Each of us had a pool of syrup on our plates. We licked off the rest of the syrup and put everything away.

Our breakfast was really good but I couldn't wait until I got to Mom's house. I could already smell a fresh batch of her homemade chocolate chip cookies. My mouth started to water.

We packed and gathered up all of our stuff. Everyone handed the room keys back to Fang because he didn't want me anywhere near the hitter guy.

We headed down the stairs and right at the front desk stood the hitter guy. It looked like he was waiting for me to come down. He was checking his breath and hair. He even smelled his armpits to make sure that he smelled good when I came down.

All of us, of course not including Fang, were holding back laughter. This was just a funny sight. It might be even worse now because I am clean and the hotel had strawberry shampoo that I decided to use last night.

The hitter guy must have smelled my shampoo because he turned over to the stairs. Since he saw us we decided that we might as well get this over with.

**Iggy's POV**

I heard everyone stop close to the bottom of the stairs. They must have been watching the hitter guy and they were getting a kick out of it. Gazzy leaned over and explained everything that had happened. I was having a very hard time trying to hold back my laughter.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and Fang handed me the room keys. I could not believe that he was making be do this but it will be entertaining.

Everyone must have been done laughing at him because they started to walk down the stairs.

Even though I am blind, I easily found my way to the front desk. Fang told me exactly what I should say.

"Can I help you?" I handed him the room keys and it seemed like he was not interested in talking.

I wasn't going to leave just yet. The hitter guy took a deep breath. "Is there anything else that I can help you with?"

It was my turn to take a deep breath. I reached over and grabbed his hand. In my hand though, I had a piece of paper. I couldn't tell but by Fang's laughter he must have been giving me a strange look.

"Are you hitting on me or something?" This guy must be a complete idiot. Sarcastically No I just felt like grabbing your hand because my hand is really cold.

I didn't reply to him, I just started to rub circles on the back of his hand. He was completely freaked out by now because he was trying to get his hand free.

I quickly dropped the piece of paper in his hand and slowly walked away from the desk. There was more thing that I had to add before I left. "Call me anytime. My line will always be open for you."

The Flock was trying to hold back their laughter. I got a good kick out that too but why did Fang have to make me do that. Before I could embarrass myself anymore we left.

We ran to the back of the hotel so we could make sure not to catch up with us. I probably scarred him but it was worth it.

Before I could think anymore we took off and we were heading non-stop to Max's mom's house.

**The Iggy thing was really random but that was the first thing that came to mind. I am not sure how good I did with the gay thing but I hope that it was good anyways. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys checked out my pole on my profile. Thanks again for all of the reviews. If I get 22 reviews, I will post the next chapter by tonight and if I get 27 reviews I will post the next 2 chapters by tonight. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. Finally Arrive

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I am glad that you guys like this story. If you guys have any requests of what I should put in this story go ahead and tell me. The last chapter was a little random but I hope it was good anyways.**

Chapter 6 Finally Arrive

**Max's POV**

I could not believe that Fang made Iggy do that but it was hilarious. He did his part very well. At least he couldn't see the guy or else I could just imagine how much Iggy would have blushed.

When we took off we were all laughing our heads off at the hitter guy. At least we will never see him again.

Gazzy, Nudge and Angel were explaining everything that had happened and all of the hitter guy's expressions.

All of a sudden the Sun was covered. I looked up and I saw Fang flying right above me. He came swooping down right next to me.

The feathers on the edge of his wings were brushing the edges of mine. We flew like that for a while without talking to each other. I was listening to Gazzy, Nudge and Angel re-enacting the whole thing.

When I got a glance they were even putting on a little play. Gazzy was the hitter guy and Nudge was Iggy. It was even funnier then the real thing. Their voices were high pitched and the being over dramatic.

Even though Iggy couldn't see any of it he was getting a good laugh out of how they were saying everything. Gazzy of course did a good impersonation of the hitter guy.

The time was passing by quickly. By the looks of it we were about 2 hours away from mom's house.

_Max, can we stop and get something to eat?_ Shoot, I wanted to fly straight to her house.

_Angel are you that hungry? Do you think that you can last 2 more hours?_ She shook her head at me. _No Angel. We are going to fly the rest of the way there without stopping_.

She looked really upset. I quickly turned away but when I looked back up she was giving me the bambi eyes. Oh no, she know that I can't resist those eyes.

"Fang can you help me out?" He gave me a strange look because I don't usually ask people for help. "Angel is giving me the bambi eyes."

He rolled his eyes at me. "What does she want this time?"

"She wants us to stop but we are pretty close to mom's house." Fang flew up to talk to Angel but I heard squealing.

"What happened?"

"She gave me the bambi eyes also. You know I can't resist them either." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I thought you were suppose to be this big strong guy Fang. I think we were all wrong."

He hit me on the head with one of his wings. I glared at him.

Angel started to giggle again. _What's so funny now?_

_Fang is thinking about you again._ I must have started to blush. My cheeks felt really warm and Fang gave me a strange look.

"Why are you blushing?" I turned my head away from him so that he couldn't see my face anymore.

He came around to my other side. "Tell me."

"Just something that Angel told me." His face fell at that.

"What did she tell you?" I got a good laugh at that.

"She told me that you were thinking about me again."

"Shit, I forgot to block my mind again." I laughed at him again. He probably felt like an idiot but at least he knows how I felt earlier.

Fang was staring out into space. I bonked him on the head. He glared at me. I know it is kind of childish but I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't you think that is a little childish?" See I knew it.

"Maybe." I flew off ahead of him so he couldn't say anything.

I quickly landed behind Sonic this time. I waited there for everyone else. When everyone landed we headed to the front to order our food.

This time we just did one big order. I can't wait to see how many people it is going to take to bring out all of the food.

It didn't take long for our food to come out. Three of the employees had to bring all of our food out. When they say us they all looked surprised that all of that food was for us.

I took out the money that I had left over from when went to McDonalds and handed it to them. The food cost a lot more than McDonalds but it is so going to be worth it.

I grabbed one of the burgers that I ordered and sunk my teeth into it. It was so warm and it tasted so good.

We finished our food pretty quickly. We threw out all of our trash and headed to the back of the restaurant. As soon as we came we took off.

The rest of the flight there was pretty quiet. When we were about ten minutes away I started to hear more giggling. I bet you could guess who it came from. If you guessed Nudge and Angel then you were right.

I wonder what they were giggling about now. Well no worries now we are almost there.

Finally Mom's house came into view. We were finally there. Mom must have saw us coming because she on the porch with Ella. They were both waving at us.

I sped up so that I could get there faster. I zoomed by the Flock and landed in the front yard. Mom and Ella ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"I am so glad that you guys are here. I can't wait to meet the rest of your family." The Flock finally landed right behind me. I introduced everyone and then we headed inside.

"Max, we have three extra rooms for you guys. They each have two beds." Hmmm maybe if I get to sleep with Fang we could push the beds together. I'm not sure if Mom would appreciate that though.

Iggy and Gazzy wanted to share one and same with Angel and Nudge. Big surprise there NOT. Fang and I got the last room. Mom didn't look to happy but we usually share a room anyways.

We all took our backpacks and put our stuff into our rooms. The room was really nice. I put my backpack on one of the dressers in the room.

Then I smelt something that I haven't smelt in a long time, Mom's homemade chocolate cookies. I ran into the kitchen and Mom saw me. She laughed at me.

"They are going to be done soon." I waited in front of the over until they were finally done.

I grabbed a cookie before anyone else could. It felt so good to sink my teeth into the cookie. I had to drop the cookie though it was still really hot.

"Max calm down. There are still cookies left and we can make some more tomorrow." I couldn't wait until I get to make cookies with Mom and Ella.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. I wrote another story so you should check it out. It also takes place after MR3 but it is different. Thanks for all of the review. Remember, the more you review the sooner I will post chapters. If I get 6 more reviews I will post the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. The Big Surprise

**I am so glad that you guys like my new story. This is the fastest that I have ever gotten reviews before and most of the time I didn't even have to ask for them. I have to say thanks to ****siriusly-confused22**** for the criticism. I am hoping to get better at writing but I am having some trouble. Writing is not one of my strong points. Thanks again for all of the reviews. Here is the 7****th**** chapter.**

Chapter 7 The Big Surprise

**Max's POV**

Ella was jumping up and down in excitement once we were done with the cookies. "Max, do you want to watch a movie tonight?"

I couldn't say no to her. "Sure, what do you want to see?"

She ran out of the room so fast that I didn't even see her leave. She came back in a few minutes with a movie in her hands.

I took the movie out of her hands but before I could even blink the movie was snatched out of my hands.

I turned around and I saw Fang behind me holding the movie.

"Fang give me the movie back." Fang was a lot taller than me and I had to jump to get the movie back. I felt like a shrimp when I stood next to Fang.

"If you want the movie then I want something in return." Great, this isn't going to be fun.

"What do you want?" I could not believe that I was going to do this.

He leaned into me and I could feel his pleasant warm breath on my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. "I want a kiss." I looked up into his eyes and for a second I thought I saw him smile.

Ella was right behind us staring at us but I didn't care.

I leaned up and planted a kiss of Fang's luscious lips. One of his hands slipped under my shirt and was placed on my back, caressing my sides.

I got lost in the moment. I was taking out of my trance by Ella. At that point she decided to clear her throat.

Fang let go of me right away and took a step back. I turned around and came face to face with Ella. She had a big smile on her face. I must have started to blush because my face started to feel warm.

Ella must have noticed because she started to laugh at me.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around into a fighting stance. It was Fang. He held up his hands like an I-give-up gesture. "Here's the movie." He handed me the movie back.

I got a good look at the movie. It seemed like a good movie.

"How many times have you seen this movie before?" Ella looked all innocent.

"I think about 100 times but it is my favorite movie." We called the Flock over and they all sat down in front of the TV.

"Do you guys want popcorn?" Ella asked us. There was a chorus of 'yes' coming from the Flock.

Ella quickly got up and I followed her. She grabbed a bag from the cabinet above the stove. She popped it into the microwave.

Even before the popcorn was done you could smell the warm melted butter. Ella got out a big metal bowl to put all of the popcorn in.

The popcorn bag still had butter on it. I snatched it out of Ella's hands. I ripped the bag open more so I could easily lick off the butter.

"Mm…Ow." I forgot that is was still hot. Ella was laughing at me.

"I phink I burnt my tonge." My talking made Ella burst out laughing even more.

We walked back to the living room with popcorn in hand.

Ella was still having a hard time keeping a straight face. Everyone was giving her a weird look like she was crazy. She explained everything that had happened with the popcorn. Everyone burst out laughing except Fang. He had a smirk on his face.

"Max, just like the cookies, you are suppose to let it cool before you eat it." Iggy was laughing the most out of everyone.

We finally got to start the movie. It was a funny movie. I can tell why Ella likes it so much.

It was pretty late when the movie finally ended.

The lights in the room suddenly turned on. I couldn't see anything so I closed my eyes. "Time for you guys to go to bed." I opened my eyes and Mom looked like she was going to explode.

We got up as fast as we could and headed off to our bedrooms. "Max I need to talk to you for a sec."

"Yeah Mom."

She took a deep breath before talking. "I enrolled you guys in school."

Everyone must have heard. There were rounds of 'what' coming from down the hall.

I was about to open my mouth to argue but she stopped me. "This is not up for discussion. Now go to bed."

I stormed out of there. How could she enroll us in school?

I was so angry at Mom that I forgot to knock on the door before I entered Fang's and mine room.

When I walked in Fang was getting dressed. He had on nothing but his black boxers.

He grabbed his pajama pants from off of the bed and put them on. I couldn't believe what I just saw. "I'm s-s-s-o s-s-or-ry Fang. I didn't know that you were getting dressed."

Fang didn't look upset at all. He walked up to me and wrapped his hands around my waist.

We walked over to one of the twin beds and lay down. He pulled the covers over us. I dropped my head onto his shoulder and fell asleep.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. I hope the writing was better this time. If you guys have any criticism or suggestions then go ahead and tell me. I will post the next chapter when I have a total of 38 reviews. Thanks again for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	8. Alone Time

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I am so glad that you guys like my story. Sorry for telling you guys how many reviews I want before I post the next chapter. I am having some trouble coming up with ideas so if you guys have suggestions or ideas please tell me. I am a little stuck. Here is the 8****th**** chapter.**

Chapter 8 Alone Time

**Max's POV**

A bright light came in through the window earlier then I would have liked. Something next to me started to move.

I opened my eyes and saw Fang looking right at me. "Morning." He leaned and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Morning." I started to close my eyes again but Fang wouldn't let me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and planted a trail of kisses down my neck and shoulders. I must have let out a moan because I felt Fang smirk while he was kissing me.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Fang and I both let out a sigh. "Come in."

Angel and Nudge came skipping into our room with big grins on their faces. "Can we go to the park today? We haven't been to the park in a while and it would be so cool if we could go. Ella knows an excellent spot. Please Max please."

"I don't know you guys." There lips stuck out in a pout and they gave me the bambi eyes. Not the bambi eye. They know I can't resist the bambi eyes.

I looked over at Fang. I mouthed the word 'help.' He turned to look at Angel and Nudge. "Sure."

My mouth dropped. "I can't resist them either."

Angel and Nudge squealed and ran out of the room. They are probably off to tell Gazzy, Iggy and Ella the good news.

I looked over at the clock on our night stand. It was already 11:30. Wow, we slept in late.

I started to get up from bed but I felt a tug at my waist. When I looked down I saw that Fang's hand was on the waistband of my pajama pants.

He pulled me back into the bed. My head landed gently back onto his shoulder. "Fang, I wanted to take a shower before we went to the park."

"Well I want you before we go." I've never heard Fang say anything like that before.

I took my hand off of his chest and I put it on his forehead. He seemed okay.

Fang looked at me like I was going crazy. "What are you doing?"

I smiled at him. "I am checking to make sure you don't have a fever." Fang was still looking at me weird."

"Why?" Back to using one word.

"I've never head you say anything like that before." He finally understood what I was saying. He rolled his eyes at me.

I tried to get up again but it didn't work.

When he pulled me back in I didn't land on his shoulder this time but my lips landed on his.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hand on my waist. Fang deepened the kiss and I could fell his tongue massaging the inside of my mouth.

While he was distracted I started to move slowly off of the bed. When I figured that he wouldn't be able to reach me I broke the kiss. My clean clothes were on the dresser and I ran over to get them.

"I have to go take a shower." Fang looked really disappointed at what I did. I had to close my mouth so that I wouldn't laugh at him.

I ran out of the bedroom as quick as I could. When I reached the bathroom and shut the door, I let out the laugh that I had been holding in.

I must have been laughing really loud because Mom came up and knocked on the door. "Max, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I am going to take a shower before we leave."

I jumped in the shower when I got the water at a nice temperature. I stayed in the shower until I heard Gazzy yell, "Lunchtime."

**Sorry that the chapter was short but I hope you guys liked it anyway. Thanks again for all of the reviews. I am still open to suggestions and if you have any criticism don't be afraid to tell me. That is the most reviews that I have ever gotten. The little thing with Max checking Fang's forehead is something I do to my Dad when he acts weird.**

**Just wondering but did you guys think I did better writing this chapter? Also I want to know if I should add IggyxElla into the story. Just tell me in a review. I am sorry to do this but I would like a total of 48 reviews before I post the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. The Park

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I think I did a lot better on writing the last chapter. There will be some IggyxElla in the other chapter. I am still open to any suggestions or if you have any requests go ahead and tell me. Here is the 9****th**** chapter.**

Chapter 9 The Park

**Max's POV**

When I heard the words lunchtime I jumped out of the shower. It took me about 5 seconds to get dressed. I was so hungry that my stomach was growling as loud as a tiger's roar. I felt like I could eat a whole horse, maybe even two.

I raced down the hall and saw that everyone was already eating. Mom made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. There was already a plate with 3 sandwiches, on top of it, ready for me.

Everyone was eating as fast as they could. They must have been so excited to go to the park.

We piled all of the dirty plates in the sink and headed off to the park. Since Mom and Ella couldn't't fly we had to take the car to get to the park.

We got there in about 10 minutes. Before the car even stopped Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Ella jumped out of the car and ran over to the park.

I got out of the car and there were footsteps behind me. When I turned around two hands on my waist stopped me. Sarcastically I wonder who's hands those are.

Fang tugged me at the waist and escorted me over to one of the park benches. We sat down on the bench. My head dropped on Fang's shoulder. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me close to him.

We sat there in silence and watched the kids play. I started to close my eyes because I was still tired but I was interrupted. "Max, Fang you guys should come play tag."

My eyes popped open and I found Angel's face right in front of my face. I bet you could all guess what she was doing. If you guessed bambi eyes then you were correct.

She knows that I can't resist them. "Fine." I had to get up from my warm comfy spot on Fang's shoulder.

"I'm it." Angel started chasing Nudge.

Nudge was doing her best to run away but she didn't do well enough. Nudge raced up the ladder to go down the slide. When she got to the top she took off. Nudge stopped in mid-air. Angel must be controlling her.

Angel jumped into the air and snapped her wings out. Her white wings were really bright. I couldn't't even look at her.

There was a loud squealing and I knew that Angel got Nudge. Nudge went after Gazzy.

Gazzy snapped his wings out as soon as Nudge got close. Gazzy turned around and started to fly backwards. He wasn't looking where he was going and crashed into a tree. "Oomph." He slid down the tree.

It probably hurt but it was still funny. That is the first time any of us have done that.

We all ran across the park and made a circle around him. "Are you okay?" We had to stifle our laughter.

Gazzy's thumb flew up. "I'm good. Just a little dizzy." He had a hard time getting up. As soon as he got up he fell back down. Everyone burst out laughing.

Iggy's hand flew out to help Gazzy up. Gazzy didn't grab Iggy's hand but tagged him. "You're it."

Iggy was not happy. He just ignored Gazzy and flew after Ella. "Iggy, that's not fair. I can't fly."

Iggy chased after her anyways. We didn't get to play much longer because Mom needed to go to work. "Sorry you guys but we have got to go."

We all piled into the car quickly so Mom wouldn't be late. Mom drove faster than I have ever seen her before.

Once we got home Fang grabbed me out of the car. "You, me, our room, now." The sound of his voice almost made me melt. He must have noticed because he chuckled.

We walked into our room but we were followed. "Wha'cha doing?"

"Nothing." Angel and Nudge started to walk around our room. "You guys need to get out."

"Why? Can't we play with you guys?" She must have read my mind. "Oh. I get it. You want to make-out with Fang."

My face began to heat up. Angel and Nudge started to laugh at me. I started to glare at them and they got the picture.

They left before I could kill them. They may be the sweetest girls but sometimes they get on my nerves.

"Now that we are alone you know what I want to do?" Fang's eyes were looking me up and down. I gave him a friendly punch on his shoulder.

Before I could say anything his lips were on mine.

**Sorry again for the shortness. I hope it was good anyways. Thanks again for all of the reviews. I am also going to add some IggyxElla soon. I decided to be nice and post this chapter earlier then I said. I would like to have a total of 56 reviews before I post the next chapter. I am sorry that I keep telling you guys how many reviews but they are really encouraging. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. Shopping and More Alone Time

**As I have said, I am glad that you guys like my story. I am still trying to improve my writing. If you have any criticism, suggestions, ideas, or requests please tell me. Thanks again for all of the reviews. Here is the 10****th**** chapter.**

Chapter 10 Shopping and More Alone Time

**Max's POV**

I was pulled as close as I could to Fang. There was no space between us so you couldn't even fit a piece of paper between us without it ripping.

Fang's lips were roaming all over my body. His lips started at my lips and then slipped down to my neck. I felt a shiver slide up my back and his lips broke out into a smile on my skin.

"Fang?" Even at the sound of his name he didn't move his lips from my neck. "Fang, I think we should get up and push the beds together. Then we will have more room."

He jumped up as fast as he could and pushed the beds together all by himself. I didn't even see him sit back down.

"That was quick." He just went back to kissing me. This time he went back to my lips. His hands went up and under my shirt. They were as warm as a fire on a cold winter day.

His hands slowly moved up my back and landed right under my bra. Fang started moving down to my shoulder and neck but as usual we got interrupted.

_Max, I need to get some new clothes. Can we go shopping?_ Fang was nudging my neck and trying to pull my attention back to him.

"Fang, we need to go shopping." He looked very disappointed that I stopped him just so we could go shopping.

"Fine, when are we going to leave?" Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Ella kicked open the door.

"Now." Angel came up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Come on Max let's get going. I want to go into as many stores as I can before they close." She pulled me out of the room and into the backyard. Right behind me Nudge was dragging Fang out of the house and everyone else was trailing behind them.

"Let's go." We took off. Fang and I were the last ones to take off. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy took off together. Since Ella can't fly Iggy swooped her up and took off with her lying in his arms.

Fang and I took off at the same time, flying in sync to each other. The whole way to the mall he didn't say anything. Ella had to guide us to the mall but it didn't take us long to get there.

The mall was extremely crowded. There were no adults, except for the ones that work at the stores. It was amazing how many people come to the mall.

We landed right behind the mall.

"Okay you guys, we are going to split up. Boys and Girls. We will meet back here in 3 hours." Angel, Nudge, and Ella dragged me into Rave.

They threw tons of clothes at me. The pile was so big that I couldn't see where I was going.

Angel pulled me over to one of the changing rooms and pushed me in. Most of the clothes were pretty skimpy. They even threw in a strapless top and a denim mini skirt.

"You guys I am not trying on the mini skirts, strapless tops or spaghetti strap tops."

"Come on Max, they are going to look so good on you."

"I am not trying those on."

Angel started to come into the changing room. It was a good thing that I hadn't started to try on anything yet.

She gave me the bambi eyes. NOOO!!! Why did she have to do this to me?

"Fine but I will only try on 2 of each. The rest are going to have to go."

"Okay." She left all of her favorite ones for me to try on.

I decided that I should get the skin showing clothes over with first. I grabbed the black spaghetti strap top and dark blue denim mini skirt.

When I came out there mouths dropped. "Max, you look so hot in that."

**Angel's POV**

When Max came out of the room she looked so hot. Fang is going to love that outfit on her. "Max, you look so hot in that." Max's face turned red. "Fang is going to love that outfit on you." She turned 5 more shades of red.

I grabbed the outfit out of her hands so I could make sure that she didn't put it away.

She tried on all of the rest of the clothes. While she was trying on the last outfit we picked out a few pairs of bras and panties for her. We hid them in the pile to make sure that she couldn't put them away.

**Max's POV**

YES!!! I am finally done trying on all of the clothes. Ella, Angel, and Nudge also got some pretty cool clothes from Rave. They even got some skirts.

We put all of our clothes in the backpacks that we brought. One of the clocks in the store said that it was 5 o'clock.

"We need to head back." I wonder how the guys did.

Nudge was the first one to catch up to me. "Max, are you going to show Fang your new clothes? He is so totally going to love spaghetti strap and denim skirt the best. You have to show it to him. If not…mph." I slapped my hand over her mouth.

The rest of the way she was actually silent.

The guys were already there. Fang looked up and I saw that he actually looked happy. You could actually see emotion on his face.

Before I knew it Fang was right next to me holding on tight around my waist. He was actually squeezing me. I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "What's wrong?"

He pointed over to a group of guys about our age. Not again.

Fang leaned me back and planted a tender kiss right on my lips. The group of guys all had their mouths wide open.

Fang chuckled right against my lips. The guys looked really funny.

I was so close to going over there and shutting their mouths.

We left before we could draw anymore attention to ourselves. When we got outside we all burst out laughing.

"Their faces were so priceless." When we got to the back of the mall we took off.

Mom was already home when we got there.

It's a good thing we left a note or else she would be mad.

"Max, are you going to show Fang your clothes now?" Fang's head snapped over to look at me. My face started to heat up.

"Yeah Max, are you going to show me your new clothes? I would love to see them on you." He had a grin on his face.

"Fine, come on Fang." I didn't move from my spot. Fang had to drag me off to our room. "Do I have to Fang?"

"Yes you do." He snatched the bag out of my hands. He searched through all of my clothes and pulled out the worst thing possible.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. This chapter was a lot longer. I bet you guys could guess what he found. **

**You guys should also check out "Welcome to My Life Story" by maximum ride forever, she has a great story going on. Thanks again for all of the reviews. Again I was nice and posted the chapter earlier then I said I would. I would like a total of 60 reviews before I post the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	11. What Fang Found

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I know not all of you guys like posting reviews but I would post chapters so much faster. Reviews are always encouraging and next week I won't be able to post chapters as fast because I go back to school. If you really like my story you might want to start reviewing more this week. Thanks for giving me the amount of reviews that I wanted. Well, here is the 11****th**** chapter.**

_Previously: _

"_Fine, come on Fang." I didn't move from my spot. Fang had to drag me off to our room. "Do I have to Fang?"_

"_Yes you do." He snatched the bag out of my hands. He searched through all of my clothes and pulled out the worst thing possible._

Chapter 11 What Fang Found

**Fang's POV**

I was searching through Max's backpack when I saw something that I thought I would never see. Max bought 3 bras and 3 pairs of panties. For some reason they were all animal prints except for one of them. There was cheetah, zebra and a plain black set. I could do something very interesting with this.

When I looked up at Max her mouth was wide open and her face turned a dark shade of red.

"These yours?" I smirked at her and made her turn 5 more shades of red. I love it when she blushes. She looks so hot when she blushes and it is so cute.

I didn't get an answer from her. Max ran up to me and snatched all of the bras and panties out of my hands. She ran out the door before I could say anything else to her.

**Max's POV**

I snatched the bras and panties out of Fang's hands before he could say anything else to make me blush. I hate blushing. I stormed out of the room and searched the house for Angel, Nudge and Ella.

I checked Angel and Nudge's room first. The room was completely empty when I got there so I walked down the hall to check out Ella's room. After I kicked the door open I found out that no one was in there either.

Angel, Nudge and Ella were in none of the rooms that I checked. I slammed the door to the last room I checked. This is aggravating. Where the hell could they be? It is never this hard to find them.

I turned around and right in front of me was Fang. SLAM!! I crashed right into Fang.

"Sorry." I tried to walk away but Fang stopped. "What?"

"I could ask you the same question. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill Angel, Nudge and Ella for getting these for me." I tried to walk around Fang but he just grabbed my arm again.

"Why? I like them." Shit, why did he have to say these things? My face was heating up again. I turned my head away from him so he wouldn't have to see me blush for like the 10th time that day.

Fang's hand reached around me and grabbed my chin. He turned my head to face him. "I love it when you blush." My face heated up even more.

Before I knew it Fang's lips were on mine. His hands went around to my back and he grabbed the bras and panties out of my hands.

I chased him down the hall and back to the door of our room. He slammed the door in my face and locked.

I banged with all my might on the door without breaking the door. "Fang open up the door and give me back my stuff." I know what all of you are saying, Max why don't you just break down the door? Well that is easy to answer. Mom has let us stay here and I promised her that we wouldn't damage her house.

"I will open the door on two conditions." Fang yelled through the door.

Shit, I hate Fang's conditions. They always turn out bad.

"What are your conditions?" I asked with fear.

"First you have to kiss me." That I can do but I am scared of the other condition. This is not going to be good. "Second you have to…"

**Sorry again for the shortness and the cliff hanger. I will make sure that my next chapter is longer. I thought that this was a good place to stop but I bet you guys could guess what the second condition is. Thanks again for all of the reviews. Even though this is the shortest chapter that I have written I want a total of ****70**** reviews before posting the next chapter. If everyone on my story alert list reviews this chapter then there will be enough reviews to post the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	12. Fang's 2nd Condition

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I am glad that you guys like my story. Out of all of the stories that I have written, this has gotten the most hits in the least amount of time. When I asked for reviews you guys gave them so fast. Thanks. Here is the 12****th**** chapter. Enjoy.**

_Previously:_

"_First you have to kiss me." That I can do but I am scared of the other condition. "Second you have to…"_

Chapter 12 Fang's 2nd Condition

**Max's POV**

"Second you have to try these on. I want to see you in them." I knew his second condition was not going to be good.

"I am not trying those on in front of you." How could he even tell me that?

"Then I am not going to open the door." Ahhhhh. How could he do this to me? I know we like each other but I am not trying on underwear in front of him. "Is there anything else that I could do?"

"No." Not the one word answers again. I hate it when he only answers with one word.

"What if I give you a couple of kisses instead?"

"No. Nothing you say will change my mind. You might as well give up." I am never going to give up. He is not going to win.

"Come on Fang. I will do anything else but that."

"No." What else could I do? I can't break the door and I can't find Angel.

_Angel, can you help me get into my room?_ Please answer, please.

_Sorry Max, I can't. Just do what Fang wants. It will be over before you know it. _I hate it when they gang up on me.

"Then you have to do something for me if I try on the stuff." I heard a sigh behind the door.

"Fine." The door creaked while Fang opened it slowly.

I walked in and grabbed the bras and panties out of his hands. I walked into the bathroom that is connected to our room. I might as well try on the embarrassing pairs first.

The cheetah print was on the top so I grabbed it off of the pile. I changed into them as fast as I could. Time to get this over with.

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around me.

Fang came up to me and grabbed me around the waist. "Come on."

I took a deep breath and took the towel off of my body. Fang's mouth dropped. His eyes started to move his eyes up and down my body.

My cheeks started to heat up for the millionth time today. This is a bad day for me. I usually don't blush this much. What the hell is wrong with me? I turned my head away from him but he turned me to face him again.

"I love you Max. You look really good in that. I can't wait to see the others on you."

**Fang's POV**

Max came out with the cheetah print bra and panties set on. She looked so hot in them I couldn't help but stare at her.

I know I shouldn't be saying this but her chest looked perfect in the bra. The panties tugged her hips perfectly. It looked like she was even smaller then before. Her skin was perfectly tan and she had a lot of muscle.

Her stomach was completely flat and looked so good. She should wear a bikini when we go to a beach, if we ever go to the beach.

She must have noticed that I was looking her up and down because she turned her head away from me.

"I love you Max. You look really good in that. I can't wait to see the others on you." I must have shocked her because it took her a while to answer.

"Th...ank.s. I think." She looked really embarrassed. I walked up to her and ran one of my fingers along her arm. I felt her whole body shiver.

"Fang can I get my clothes back on?" I was not letting her do that yet. I wanted to see the other two sets on her.

"After you try the other two on." She didn't look very happy with me. Maybe I would only make her try on one more.

"Which one do you want me to try on next?"

"I want to see the black one on you next."

She turned around and headed back into the bathroom. While Max was changing I decided to look through the rest of the clothes. At the top of the stack there was a black spaghetti strap top. I think that will go perfect with the black bra set.

Max came out before I got a look at any of the other clothes that she bought. This set looked even better.

It showed off her hips more and she looked even skinnier. It was tight against her hips and it actually looked like Max liked this pair.

"I like that even better."

"Well surprisingly enough I like it too." I guess I was right. Max is getting easier and easier to read by the day.

"I am going to be nice. You don't have to try on the last pair." Her face brightened up. "If you will try on an outfit." She actually didn't look upset.

"Which one?" Wow! She is going to do this. There must be something wrong with her today.

I went over to the backpack and grabbed the black spaghetti strap top. Right under it I found a denim skirt. I might as well have her try on it too.

"Here."

"Do I have to Fang?"

"Yes."

Her face dropped. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

"Fine but after this we are done."

"Okay." She started to head back to the bathroom but I grabbed her arm.

"Before you go I want one thing." I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. She didn't look happy when I pulled away. "Go put those on."

Max didn't move. She was staring deep into my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me.

All of a sudden someone barged into the room and Max was only in her underwear.

**Another cliff hanger. I know Fang would probably never say that kind of stuff so I am sorry for the OOC. The next chapter will be back in character though. The thing is that we never actually know Fang's thoughts so he could possibly think that. I know they are going fast but they are not going to go any farther then that for a while. Thanks again for all of the reviews. I would like ****80**** reviews before I post the next chapter. I know it seems like a lot but you guys can do it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	13. Who's There?

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I am going to try and put the characters back in character as best as I can. Just let me know when they go out of character again because sometimes I don't even know. I am glad that you guys like my story. Here is the 13****th**** chapter.**

Chapter 13 Who's There?

**Max's POV**

Fang had his hands around my waist and I was in my underwear.

All of a sudden someone barged into the room. Oh no Mom.

I grabbed the towel that was still on the floor and covered myself the best that I could. It didn't work. Mom saw everything.

"Mom it is not what you think." She didn't look very happy with me but I couldn't blame her.

"Max, can I talk to you for a second?" Mom didn't sound mad but I could be wrong.

I followed her out of the room. Before we reached the door I got one last glance at Fang. He mouthed 'sorry' to me. I would be sorry too if I was him and he was me.

She took me into her room and she shut the door behind me.

"Yes Mom?" She took a deep breath before she decided to talk.

"What were you and Fang doing? Please tell me you weren't going to 'sleep' with him."

I could not believe that she thought that I would do that. Of all people I'd be the last one to do that.

"No Mom we were not 'sleeping' together."

"Then what were you doing."

"I was trying on some clothes for him."

"That explains a lot but underwear. Why were you trying on underwear for him?"

I hate explaining myself to people. "I wouldn't have had to try it on for him if Angel, Nudge and Ella didn't buy it for me."

She looked completely shocked. "Angel, Nudge and Ella bought them for you?"

I could not believe that I was having this conversation with Mom.

"Yes. I was trying on clothes in the changing room and they must have bought them for me while I was finishing trying on the clothes that they threw into the dressing room."

This was not going to be good.

"Max, I will be right back. I just have to go get something."

Mom came back a few minutes later with Angel, Nudge and Ella. Where the heck did she find them?

Mom turned away from me to face Angel, Nudge and Ella. "Did you guys buy Max those underwear sets for Max?"

They nodded their heads. They looked upset that I was caught.

"Did you tell her that you guys bought them?" They shook their heads no.

The whole time Mom was questioning them she didn't even raise her voice at all.

"You guys are never going to do that again. You're not in trouble but you guys have to promise me that you won't buy anything for Max again without her knowing."

"We promise." They scurried out of the room before Mom could change her mind.

"Why did you try on the underwear for Fang?"

Great, we are back to this conversation. "Fang wouldn't let me in the room unless I tried them on for him."

Her mouth dropped. "You listened to him? Why did you listen to him?"

"I wanted to get in our room without having to break anything." She looked very disappointed with me.

"You could have come get me." I could not believe her. She wasn't even home.

"Mom, you were at work." Is this conversation ever going to end? "Can I please get back to the room and change?"

She pointed her hand to the door signaling that I was able to leave. "I would like to have another discussion with you later."

One a day was enough. I was not looking forward to coming back later.

When I got back to my room I saw that Fang was lying down on his bed.

His head popped up when I shut the door. "What happened with your Mom?"

I shouldn't tell him this but I have to. If I don't tell him, he is going to hear it from Angel. That is a whole lot worse. "She asked if we were 'sleeping' together."

I saw his face dropped. "She actually asked that?"

I nodded my head. "Then she brought Angel, Nudge and Ella in so she could talk with them."

"Is she mad at them?" He does not know Mom. It takes a lot to get her mad at someone.

"No, she just made them promise that they would never do it again."

I noticed that Fang was looking me up and down like he did earlier. When I looked down I noticed that I was still in my underwear.

"Do you still want me to try on the outfit?" He couldn't nod his head fast enough.

I grabbed the clothes and walked into our bathroom. At least this was going to be over with soon.

It didn't take me long to get dressed. Before walking out of the bathroom I looked to see where Fang was before walking out.

He was lying on the bed again staring up at the wall. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

_I can tell you Max._

This was the one time that I was glad Angel could read minds. _Could you Sweetie? That would be great._

I waited a few minutes before she replied.

_He is thinking of what you are going to look like in that outfit._

_Thanks again Sweetie._ I took one last glance in the mirror and I have to say that I actually looked pretty good.

Before walking out I took a deep breath. I shut the door as quietly as I could.

I snuck up to the bed as quietly as I could but it wasn't quiet enough. I was a few inches away from the bed when Fang sat up.

He stared at me. "You should wear that when we go out next time." My mouth dropped. Wait was he asking me on a date. How am I suppose to react to that? It took me a few minutes to reply.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" This time he looked embarrassed but if he was he didn't show it as much.

"Yes. So would you go out on a date with me?"

"Hmmm I'd have to think about that." I looked back up at him in time to see him roll his eyes. "Yes. I will go out with you but it can't be tonight."

"Why?" Great we are back to the one word questions and answers again.

"She wants to have another talk with me tonight."

"How about tomorrow night then?"

"Let me check my schedule but I should be free." I was having so much fun torturing him. I've never had a chance to do that to him before.

I leaned in to kiss him but we were interrupted again. There was a big explosion coming from the backyard.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. I made sure that I put more dialog in this chapter. Most of this chapter was dialog so I hoped you guys liked it. It was a little OOC at the end so I am sorry about that. Thanks again for the reviews. I would like a total of ****92**** reviews before I post the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	14. Explosions and Talking

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I know the last chapter was a little OOC but I am trying the best I can to get them back in character. When I asked for reviews you guys gave them to me. Here is the 14****th**** chapter.**

_Previously:_

_I leaned in to kiss him but we were interrupted again. There was a big explosion coming from the backyard._

Chapter 14 Explosions and Talking

**Max's POV**

Before Fang could even think about what happened I ran out of the room and to the backyard.

"Gazzy, Iggy, what did you guys do this time?" I yelled from down the hall.

When I got out to the backyard I couldn't see a thing. There was a big cloud of black smoke in my way.

"Gazzy, Iggy where the hell are you guys?" I started to see something move in the big cloud of black smoke.

Iggy and Gazzy emerged from the smoke. If Iggy wasn't taller than Gazzy you wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between the two.

They were coughing and black smoke came out of their mouths too. I grabbed them by their arms and dragged them to the porch. Mom wouldn't be very happy if I brought them inside like this.

"How many times have I told you guys no bombs?"

"We don't know." I could not believe that they did this again, actually I can.

I grabbed the hose in the backyard and squirted Iggy and Gazzy with it.

"Max, stop its cold." Fang finally caught up with him and trailing behind him was Angel, Nudge, Ella and Mom.

When they looked completely clean I stopped spraying them. They were sopping wet.

You couldn't even see their eyes underneath their hair.

"You guys look so funny. It seems like you guys fell into a pool and forgot to come out. Or that you guys are swamp monsters and…mph."

_Thanks Sweetie._

I walked up to Gazzy and Iggy. They looked scared. "What were you guys doing?"

"Testing out our new bomb. It works great." I can see that.

"Hand me all of your bomb equipment. No more bombs. Especially now. You guys are not going to bring any bombs to school like you did when we were living with Anne." I don't think I should have brought up Anne.

They walked up to me depressed that they had to give up their bomb equipment again.

"No more bombs." I walked back into the house to get some towels for them.

I grabbed two of the girliest towels out of the hall closet.

"Here are two towels." I threw the towels at them. As soon as Gazzy saw his towel it landed on the floor.

"Ewww. Girl cooties." Gazzy was running around. He went over and grabbed the hose. He used the hose to wash off his hands. "Gross. Why did you throw me a girl towel Max?"

"I knew you wouldn't like it." I smirked at him and he knew it was a joke. Everyone was laughing at Gazzy. "Iggy didn't complain about his towel.

"That's because he can't see it Max." Once Iggy and Gazzy dried up we headed back into the house. It took the smoke until after dinner to finally clear up.

I helped Mom and Ella do the dishes. Everyone sat down to watch a movie after the day that we just had.

"Max, I would like to finish our conversation from earlier." I was hoping that she would forget all about it.

She led my down the hall and into her room. She must have cleaned it up before dinner because it was spotless.

I sat down on her already made bed. Neither of us talked for a while. After what seemed like hours had gone by Mom finally decided to speak up.

"You know I am worried about you and Fang." Not again.

"I know Mom but I promise you nothing bad is going on between us."

"Don't worry Max. I trust you but I don't trust him." How could anyone not trust him? He is very loyal, which is why he has always been my best friend and right hand man.

"Mom I am not going to 'sleep' with him." This conversation is going to last forever.

"As I said I trust you but he could force you to have sex with him."

"He is not that kind of guy Mom. He would never do that to me unless I wanted to." Re-run about explaining this stuff to Nudge. I thought one conversation about this was torture but twice makes me feel like I want to go die. I have never enjoyed these kinds of conversations.

"That's what you say now but he could surprise you and do it later."

"For the last time Mom I am not going to have sex with Fang." From outside the door I could hear gasps. Why did they choose now to spy?

Mom called out to them. "I know you guys are out there. You might as well just come in."

All of the Flock and Ella came gallivanting into the room. Fang was the last one to come in.

Everyone just looked down at the ground to embarrassed to say anything.

Angel and Gazzy spoke up at the same time. "What is sex?"

NOOOO!!! Why did they have to ask that? At least Mom was willing to answer. "We will tell you guys when you get older. Right now you two are still too young to know about it."

Whew! After that they didn't ask us anymore sex related questions.

Mom decided that she would leave the conversation there.

We all headed back to the living room to watch Ace Ventura Pet Detective.

Before I even reached the living room Fang grabbed my wrist.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded my head and we walked into our room.

I sat down on my bed. Fang shut the door behind him and came to sit down next to me.

Again neither of us said anything. Knowing Fang, if I didn't talk first we would be sitting here for the rest of the night just staring at the floor.

"Yes Fang." Out of the corner of my eye I saw him take in a deep breath.

"I was wondering what you talked to Mrs. M about before we got to the door. The only part we heard was the last thing you yelled." I guess he was too embarrassed to repeat it.

"She was just asking me if we have 'slept' together and stuff about guys might force me to do it I told her that you would never make me do something that I wouldn't want to do." When I said that he had a small smile on his face.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For backing me up."

"Your welcome. It is true though." We sat there again after the awkward conversation that we just had until someone called for us.

"Max, Fang, we are about to start the movie. Hurry up or we are going to start the movie without you."

Fang grabbed my hand and we left our room. We walked hand in hand to the living room.

When we entered there were a bunch of ohhhs coming from the Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Ella but we just ignored them.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. Thanks again for all of the support and reviews. When I asked for reviews, you guys gave them to me. I would like a total of 105 reviews before I post the next chapter. I know it's a lot but you guys can do it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	15. Where Should We Go Today?

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. When I asked for reviews you guys gave them to me so fast that I had to write this chapter right away. Thanks for helping me reach my goal of 100 reviews. I am glad that you guys like my story. Here is chapter 15.**

Chapter 15 Where Should We Go Today?

**Max's POV**

After all of the ohhhs died down we started the movie. The popcorn was gone after the first 5 minutes of the movie.

The whole time Fang held onto my hand. The movie wasn't scary at all except for one part when the guy thought the shark was a dolphin but other than that it was the funniest movie that I have ever seen.

A couple of times during the movie I saw Fang laughing not like any of us but a Fang laugh.

We started the movie pretty late so it didn't end until 1:30 in the morning.

When the movie was over I let out a big yawn.

"I think it…" I let out another yawn. I must be tired. "…is time for bed."

Everyone looked beat. We all headed down the hall to our rooms. Fang and my room was the farthest down the hall.

I grabbed my PJs and headed into the bathroom. By the time that I got out of the bathroom Fang was already changed and lying in bed.

He scooted over and pulled the covers down for me to come into bed. He had no shirt on. I know I have seen him without a shirt on and we have gone to the beach before but I have never slept next to him without a shirt on.

I must have been staring at Fang's chest because he smirked at me.

Before he could say anything I climbed into the bed with him. I moved as close to him as I could. He felt so warm that I never wanted to move from that spot again.

Even though I was completely tired I couldn't fall asleep.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't fall asleep." Fang's hand started to slide up my shirt and rubbed circles on my back. In a few minutes I could feel my eyes drooping. I started to grow really tired and finally fell asleep.

As usual the sun broke through my eyes. It seemed like this morning the sun rose even earlier than usual.

I opened one of my eyes slightly and noticed that Fang was awake. The rest of the Flock, Ella and Mom were also standing in our room.

"You're finally awake." I looked over at Fang and saw that he had a shirt on. He probably didn't want everyone else to see him without his shirt on. And after Mom's questioning yesterday we are probably going to take things slower, a lot slower.

"What are we going to do today? Can we go to the beach? We haven't been to the beach in a long time. We should go to the beach. I can't even…mph." Iggy slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Thank you Iggy. I don't think it's a good idea for us to go to the beach."

"Come on Max. Please?" Not the bambi eyes. They have been giving me the bambi eyes so often lately. "All right we'll go to the beach but if we can't find one that is abandoned then we can't."

Angel, Nudge and Ella started to jump up and down in excitement. They all ran up to me and gave me a big group hug. "Thanks."

They ran out of the room. I bet they went to go change into their swimsuits.

"You guys might want to go change too." Iggy and Gazzy ran out of the room too.

When everyone was gone I was still lying next to Fang in bed. "I think we should get ready. Knowing them, they will be ready in 5 minutes." Fang nodded his head in agreement.

I got off the bed, away from my comfy spot, and went to pick out one of the few bathing suits that I have.

I looked through all the bathing suits that I had but I had no clue what bathing suit I wanted to wear.

"Having trouble?" Fang must have been watching me the whole time.

"Yes, I have no clue which bathing suit I should wear." He came over next to me and went through the drawer.

After a few minutes he pulled up a bikini. WHAT??? Where did that suit come from?

_Angel, did you guys get me a bikini too?_

_Maybe. We just thought that you might decide to wear it._

Even though Fang wants me to wear it I don't think I could last in it.

"Choose a different one."

"Come on Max. It's not like anyone outside of the Flock, Ella and Dr. M is going to see you in that."

Should I, shouldn't I?

_If you wear it now you may never have to wear it again._

_Thanks. Sarcastically That makes me feel so much better._

"I guess I'll wear it but you owe me."

"As long as I get to see you in that, whatever you throw at me I can deal with."

I grabbed the dreaded swimsuit. I thought I would never have to wear a bikini but I guess I was wrong.

I went into the bathroom and quickly changed into the bikini. I could not believe that I was going to go out wearing this.

There was a robe in the bathroom. At least no one would see me until we got to the beach.

As always Fang was done getting dressed by the time I got out of the bathroom.

"I thought I was going to be able to see the bikini on you once you got out."

"Well you thought wrong. You are going to have to wait like everyone else." He looked disappointed. "Can you put sun block on my back when we get to the beach?"

"Sure." Whoa! There must be something wrong with Fang. He never agrees with me that quickly.

I walked up to him and decided that I might as well give him a little treat before we head to the beach.

I planted a quick kiss on his cheek just to tease him. I started to walk away, but just like I thought he was going to do, Fang grabbed my arm.

He started to lean in to give me a kiss but Ella barged into the room. "Sorry to interrupt but it is time to go to the beach. Mom isn't coming but Iggy said that he would carry me like last time."

Ella left the room without waiting to see if we were following her. "I think Iggy and Ella are starting to like each other. What do you think?"

Fang took a while to answer he must be really thinking this over. "I agree." He is being very agreeable today.

We grabbed all of our stuff and headed out to the front of the house.

Everyone was already waiting for us. "Finally. You guys took a long time. We have been waiting here for a while. It doesn't take that long to get ready" Gazzy was really excited to go too.

"Let's go." We all took off. I looked back and saw Mom waving from the porch.

I could barely hear but I think I heard Mom say, "Bye guys. Don't stay out to late."

It took us a while to find an abandoned beach but we finally found one. We were about 20 miles away from home but at least everyone was going to be able to relax.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. It was a little boring, or at least that is my opinion. Thanks again for all of the reviews. If you guys have any ideas please let me know. I think my writing has been getting better because you guys are reviewing a whole lot faster. I would like 120 reviews before I post the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	16. The Beach

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I am glad that you guys like my story and I enjoy writing this story. When I ask for reviews you guys give them to me so fast. I have to go back to school tomorrow so I will not be able to update as ofter but I am writing chapters ahead of time so if you guys review you will be able to get the next chapter. Keep reviewing and I will update as often as I can. Here is the 16****th**** chapter**

Chapter 16 The Beach

**Max's POV**

The beach wasn't one of the nicest ones but at least it was abandoned.

On one side of the beach there were a pile of broken beer bottles and a bunch of trash. All of the trash is probably left over from all of the parties that were here.

I led everyone away from that section of the beach. I didn't want anyone to get cut while we were here.

We walked a while in the opposite direction of the broken beer bottles until we found a nice spot to relax at.

"We have a few hours and then we have to head home. Make sure you guys stay in sight because…" Before I got a chance to finish they all ran into the water.

Fang and I laid out a couple of towels on the ground for us to lie on.

"Are you going to take the robe off?" He must really want to see me in the bikini.

"Maybe a little later." I smiled at him.

Fang walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned into me but instead of kissing me he whispered in my ear. "Come on. Take your robe off. I want to see that bikini on you."

I might as well or else he is going to be bugging me for the rest of the trip. "Fine. Then you have to put sun block on my back."

I grabbed my backpack and searched through everything in it until I found the sun block. It was all the way at the bottom. I took it out and handed it to Fang.

After he poured some of the sun block into his hands I turned around so that my back was facing him. I slowly slid the robe off of me.

Even after the robe was all of the way off of me, I didn't feel any hands on my back.

I turned my head around and saw that Fang was standing as stiff as a statue.

"How could you be as stiff as a statue when you saw me in my bra and panties?" I wasn't even sure if he heard me because he didn't move a muscle.

"Fang?" I waved my hand in front of his face but nothing happened. "Are you still with me?"

"Skimpier than the underwear." Haha he is in shock. That never happens to Fang.

"Can you just put the sun block on my back? It is already starting to run down your arm." Fang still didn't move an inch.

After a few minutes he finally came back to Earth.

He slowly came up behind me and rubbed the sun block on my back.

When he finished he didn't take his hands off of my back. He started to massage my back right between my wings.

Fang leaned in and whispered in my ear. "That bathing suit looks really good on you. Next time we come to the beach you should wear that again."

His warm breath on my neck sent a shiver up my spine.

He must have noticed me shiver because out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk at me.

I got out of his grasp and went to lay down on one of the towels.

Fang followed right behind me and laid down right next to me.

I leaned back against his chest and put my head on his collar bone.

One of his hands started to creep up my back and it landed right below the back of my bikini top. He started rubbing soothing circles on my back.

After a few minutes I started to feel drowsy. "Fang stop it. I don't want to fall asleep here."

Angel interrupted us as usual. She came running up the beach to Fang and I. "Yes Sweetie." She didn't reply.

Fang was still rubbing soothing circles on my back between my wings. He wouldn't stop. My eyes started to droop.

Before I knew it I was covered with water. Angel spat water at me. Well that explains why she wasn't answering me. She had a mouthful of water. Some even landed on Fang. Angel was smiling at Fang and me.

"You did not just do what I think you did."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

I got up as fast as I could but I wasn't fast enough. Angel shot up into the air before I even got off of the ground.

When I finally got up I shot into the air after her.

She got a pretty good head start but I had super speed.

Angel was flying as fast as her small white wings would carry her. It wasn't fast enough though. After I few minutes I was only a foot behind her. It took me one more minute to finally catch her.

I wrapped my arms around her and we started to fall to the ground. Up until now I didn't realize how close to the ground we were.

I had no time to snap open my wings.

Angel and I landed with a SLAM in the water. It didn't hurt as much as I thought but I didn't plan on getting wet today.

My wings were the first things to hit the water so that got soaked the most. We ended up pretty far out in the ocean. I would have to say about 100 feet out.

Fang must have thought that I was drowning because he was swimming out to Angel and me.

Neither Fang nor I planned on going into the water but I guess that didn't happen.

"You guys okay?"

"Of course we are okay."

"I just wanted to make sure. Let's head back up to shore." When we got close to the shore Angel stopped.

"I still want to play."

We left Angel in the water to play with Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge and Ella. Before we got to the shore I heard Nudge talking. "Are you okay Angel? It looked like you guys hit the water pretty hard. We could hear the slam…" Iggy covered Nudge's mouth. Is she ever going to learn to not talk so much?

Once Fang and I got back to the shore we got into the exact same position.

The sun felt so nice on my body and Fang's body heat that when it was time to go I didn't want to move.

"Max, we have got to get going." Fang whispered into my ear.

He picked me up off of the ground and packed everything up.

"Thanks."

He walked up to me and planted a quick kiss on my lips. "Your welcome."

Everyone must have noticed that we started to pack up because they came out of the water.

"Max, do we really have to go?" Gazzy didn't want us to leave.

"Yes, Mom wants us home soon."

"Can we come back later during the week before we have to go to school?" He must have had an extremely good time if he wants to come back. As you guys know we have had some bad experiences with beaches.

I actually had a nice time. It was fun chasing Angel. "Sure."

"YEAH!!!!" They all started to jump up and down in excitement.

Once we were done packing up we took off and headed home.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you guys have any ideas please go ahead and tell me. Thanks again for all of the reviews; I would like 128 reviews before I post the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	17. A Plan is Emerged

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I am going to go back to school so I will not be able to update as often but I will try the best I can. I am going to write some chapters ahead of time so that I will be able to post. If anyone has any ideas, suggestions, or criticism please let me now. Here is the 17****th**** chapter.**

Chapter 17 A Plan is Emerged

**Gazzy's POV**

It didn't take us very long to get home from the beach but I wish we didn't have to leave.

The whole way back everybody was actually quiet, even Nudge, which was amazing.

Dr. M was waiting for us outside when we got home. She came running up to us as soon as we landed and gave us all a big hug. It seemed like she hasn't seen us in years or maybe even longer.

"Did you guys have a good time?" She is always so polite. Iggy and I didn't get in trouble for the bomb. It was so COOL!!

"YEAH!!! We had a great time." Ella, Nudge and Angel were still jumping up and down. I decided to join in with them.

Dr. M was laughing at us. "I can see that you guys did." She turned to look at Max. "What did you do? Did you go into the water?"

"We didn't plan on going into the water but we did." I was still laughing in my head. I have to give my sister her props. Most of the time she comes up with the best and funniest ideas.

_Gazzy, I have a good plan. Do you want in?_

_Yes. What is it?_ I could tell it was going to be good. From where I was standing I saw Angel jumping up and down.

_We are going to…_ That is going to be so funny.

_Can I tell Iggy?_

_Sure but no one else and I am going to tell Nudge and Ella._

Iggy was sitting right next to Ella on the couch in the living room.

I didn't even have to call his name to get his attention. "Yes Gazzy."

"Come with me. Angel has a plan and I wanted to tell you what it is. It's just going to be Angel and me but I thought you would like to know."

Iggy and I headed down the hall to our room. I shut the door once Iggy got in so no one else would hear us. "What's the plan?"

"Angel and I are going to…" Iggy got a big grin on his face and that signaled that this was going to be good.

"That's a good idea. I can't wait to see how they react to that."

"Iggy, Gazzy, we are going to watch another movie tonight. It's about to start."

Everyone was already seated and there was a big bowl of popcorn on the floor. I reached my hand in the bowl to grab a handful of popcorn but Ella slapped it away.

"What was that for?"

"Last time you guys finished it 5 minutes after the movie started."

"So."

"I want it to last longer."

Ella started the movie up and I went to sit on the floor in between Angel and Iggy.

Angel leaned over to me and whispered in my ear. "After the movie we will catch them you in your room and I'll go in Max's room."

I nodded my head in agreement.

The movie ended at about midnight and we started to put the plan into action.

**Fang's POV**

Max was sitting right next to me on the couch. During the whole movie I had my arm around her. A couple of times during the movie it seemed like she was going to fall asleep that second.

At around midnight the movie finally ended. I was so tired from the day that I could have fallen asleep at that second.

"Fang, can I talk to you?" Gazzy never usually comes to me for questions. He goes to Iggy or even Max sometime.

"Sure… I guess." I must have been giving him a strange look because a smile started to emerge on his face. "Go ahead."

"Can we go into my room?" He is up to something now but what is it?

He led me down the hall into his room. I looked around and noticed that Iggy wasn't in the room. He is for surely up to something and Angel is probably in this too.

"Yes."

Gazzy looked a little embarrassed to ask the question.

"Go ahead. You can ask me anything." Shit. I don't think that was a good idea to say.

An evil grin emerged on his face. That was definitely a horrible thing to say.

I took a deep breath getting ready for the question that I was going to regret being asked.

"I was just wondering, what is…"

**Yes another cliff hanger. Sorry again for the shortness. I hope you guys liked it anyways. I am a little stuck so if you guys have any ideas please tell me. If you guys want to find out what Gazzy is going to ask you might want to start reviewing. I bet some of you guys might know what he is going to ask if you do go ahead and tell me. I want to hear what you guys think. I am still open to suggestion, criticism and ideas. I would like 148 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	18. Awkward Conversation

**Thanks again for all of the reviews and this story is doing much better than I expected it to do. In one of the chapters I had Fang ask out Max on a date so that date is going to come up in the next chapter. All you guys were right with what Gazzy asked Fang so give yourselves a pat on the back. Here is the 18****th**** chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 18 Awkward Conversation

**Fang's POV**

I took a deep breath for the question that I was going to regret being asked.

"I was just wondering, what is sex?"

My mouth dropped. Why would Gazzy ask me that? Dr. M already told him and Angel that they would have to wait until they are older to find out.

"I'm sorry Gaz but I can't answer that question." He looked disappointed but one: I wouldn't be able to explain it and two: I am not capable of explaining sex to an 8 year old kid.

"You said I could ask you anything. Come on Fang. I really want to know, what is sex? All of you guys know what it is."

Great, am I really going to have to explain to Gazzy what sex is? This is going to be horrible.

"Fine but you can't tell anyone that I told you." **(a/n I am not going to go through the sex conversation because that would be really awkward.)**

I made sure that I didn't tell him everything but just enough to gross him out.

Once I was done explaining everything his face was priceless. I think he didn't actually want to find out the answer.

He ran out of the room before I could even finish telling him what I was going to tell him.

I think it's time for me to leave.

I could hear Gazzy down the hall talking to Angel. "It worked at the beginning but Fang told me anyways. How could be do that? Ugh."

"Max wouldn't tell me but I got a good picture of her face. She looked so funny." I knew they were up to something.

I walked down the hall and into my room. Max was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Angel must have just come out of Max's room because she had her hands over her eyes.

She was even talking to herself. "I could not believe that she asked me that. Why me?" I was trying to stifle my laughter but it wasn't working.

Max shot up and glared at me. "What's so funny?"

"You were talking to yourself. So what's wrong?"

Max's hand slid up and it looked like she hit herself on her head. She didn't look very joyful.

"Angel asked me what sex is." I let out a chuckle that I had been holding in. "What's so funny now?"

I had to take a deep breath before I could talk again. "Gazzy asked me the same thing."

This time it was her turn to laugh. "Did you tell him anything?"

"Yes. I didn't explain everything but just enough to gross him out. He ran out of the room before I could finish. Did you tell Angel anything?"

She shook her head. "No. I wasn't going to go through that conversation again."

"You've had to go through the sex conversation before?"

"Yes." Poor Max.

"Who did you have to give the sex speech to before?"

She looked a little embarrassed to tell me but I would bug her until she did. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Nudge."

Wow!! Even though Nudge is the only other girl in the Flock I didn't expect that.

"How did she take it?" I wonder if she reacted just like Gazzy did.

"Better than Gazzy that's for sure but she was also 2 years older. I was not going to explain it to Angel if Nudge took it bad and she was 4 years older."

That's understandable. I wasn't even going to explain everything to an 8 year old kid.

"It would have been horrible if I explained everything to Gazzy." I shivered at the thought. "I hated having the sex talk so I could just imagine how Gazzy would react if I told him everything."

That sent a shiver up my spine. Max started to laugh at me.

"Very funny. Haha. Is there anything else that you would like to laugh at me for today?"

Max looked up at the ceiling and went into deep thinking.

I gently punched her and a smile appeared on her face. Max gave me a gentle punch back.

"No, but wasn't there something that you asked me a couple of days ago?"

This time it was my turn to go into deep thought "I did? What was it?"

"You are going to have to guess."

Hmmm. What did I ask Max?

"Did I ask about taking the Flock out to see a movie?" She shook her head. What the hell did I ask her?

"Can you just tell me? It will go a lot faster."

"Nope. You can guess." She chooses now to be stubborn again.

_Angel, do you know what I asked her?_

_Yes._

_Are you going to tell me?_

_Nope_. I can just see her with a humongous smirk on her face. She is enjoying this.

"Come on Max, just tell me." I know I usually don't beg but I have no clue what she is talking about.

"One more guess. You can do it Fang. Just think." I've been thinking but I still can't figure it out.

"What about all of us going to the park?" Max had a smirk on her face.

"You can do it."

"Hey, you told me one more guess."

"Do you really think I would give in so fast?"

"No, but still." What did I ask her? I think I got it. "Did I ask you to go on a date with me?"

She let out the breath that she was holding in. "Yes, finally."

"Well, do you want to go out to dinner and a movie tomorrow?" If she said no I would have died at that second.

"Of course." What movie should I take her too though? Maybe Iggy could help me out with that.

**Thanks again for the reviews. I'm not going to be able to update as fast starting tomorrow and if you guys have any suggestions for movies they should see please tell me. Also any other ideas to help me out because after the date I am a little stuck. I would like 160 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	19. The Date

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. Max and Fang are going to go on their date so I hope you guys like it. Here is the 19****th**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 19 The Date

**Max's POV**

The day was very boring. I didn't get to really do anything. I couldn't wait for my date with Fang though. It was at 7 o'clock but Angel and Nudge were helping me get ready.

I didn't have to dress fancy, just in some regular clothes.

At 5 o'clock Nudge and Angel came skipping up to me. "It's time to get ready for your date. You are going to look so wonderful in the outfit that we chose and we are going to…mph." Angel covered Nudge's mouth with her hand.

"Thank you Angel." She nodded her head at me.

Angel and Nudge each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me into the bathroom. When I got there everything was already set out. There was a pile of make-up and I even saw my clothes already set out.

"What the hell did you guys do to this bathroom? Turn it into a beauty parlor."

"Yes." I rolled my eyes at both of them. Just for this they turn the bathroom into a beauty parlor. "It is necessary. It's not everyday our little Max goes out on her first date." She even pinched my cheek to add effect.

"Thanks, Mom." What's happening to my life? Now I have two Moms.

They started to get to work and it took them an hour and 45 minutes to get me ready.

They turned me around to face the mirror. "Ta da." Wow, they did a really good job.

"Thanks Max. We knew you would like it." That was torture but I actually looked pretty good.

There was a really light layer of blush on my cheeks which made them stick out more. I had some eyeliner on but not enough that you would notice unless I told you. There was also some light blue eye shadow that was hard to notice. Instead of putting on lipstick they put on some strawberry lip gloss that made must lips shine.

I had on the black spaghetti strap top that Ella, Nudge, and Angel bought without my permission and a black mini skirt with a pair of black shorts underneath my skirt. I didn't really want Fang to be able to see my underwear while we fly. Underneath my clothes I had a pair of black bra and panties. I got a nice pair of black flats to wear.

My hair was in a nice messy bun with some curls at the ends. There were also two small braids on the top of my head that were pulled back into the bun.

I have to say, they did an extremely good job. They didn't even go overboard with the make-up like I thought they would have done.

Angel handed me a black purse with my money and everything else I needed in it.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed down the stairs with Ella, Nudge and Angel trailing right behind me.

Fang was waiting by the front door. He wasn't in anything fancy either but it was nice enough for the occasion. There were 2 holes on his black jeans and he had a baggy black shirt on. Tonight we were matching.

"Hm...Hm..." Fang turned around and his mouth dropped as soon as he saw me.

He walked up to me slowly and grabbed my hand.

"Make sure you bring her home by 12 o'clock or I'll come after you. I know where you live." Mom was actually acting like a real Mom but we knew she was joking.

"Mom, can we get going now?" She nodded.

Fang took me outside and before anyone could say anything else we took off. I looked back and everyone was waving at us.

I had no clue where we were going but I trust Fang.

"Max, we are going to land there." He pointed out a spot right behind a restaurant.

Once we landed Fang grabbed my hand.

The restaurant was pretty fancy but we were dressed appropriate anyways.

"How many?" A waiter came up and asked us.

"Two." The waiter took us to a table all the way in the back of the restaurant. It was a nice small booth with no one around us.

The waiter handed us two menus. "What do you want?"

I double check the menu before I answered. "I want 2 steaks medium, mashed potatoes for both. I also would like a side salad."

It didn't take long for the food come out. After the first bite I was in heaven. This was the best steak that I have ever taken.

"By the looks of it I am guessing you like it."

"Yes, it is so good." The taste was so incredible.

We ate everything in 15 minutes. "Here is the check." The waiter set down the check and left.

"I'll pay." Fang grabbed some money out of his wallet and put it down for the waiter to take.

"Thanks for this."

He smiled at me. "Your welcome but we are going to one more place before we head home."

"Fine by me." The waiter came back and took the money away.

"Time to go." Fang took hold of my hand and we left.

The flight was silent but it was a nice silence, not an awkward silence though.

"Max, hello?" I saw a hand waving in front of my face.

"What?"

Fang rolled his eyes at me. "I said, we need to land there."

I looked down and we were right above a movie theatre.

When we walked in I saw one of the guys staring at me. NOT AGAIN!!! Ugh.

Fang was glaring at the guy. "Calm down Fang. Let's just get our tickets and food and then head into the theatre." I saw Fang take in a deep breath.

"Okay, I won't let anyone ruin this night." We walked up to the guys so we could get our tickets.

"Two tickets please for The Count of Monte Cristo." The guy handed me the tickets but gently brushed the back of my hand.

"Is there any thing else that you would like?" He winked at me.

I hope Fang didn't see that. Fang was fuming, he saw it.

"Come on Fang." I grasped his hand and dragged him over to the candy counter.

"I would like twizzlers, extra large popcorn with extra butter, and an extra large coke." The guy behind the counter handed me everything and Fang handed him the money.

Fang snatched my hand and we walked into the movies together.

We chose the seats all the way in the back so we could not get disturbed. The movie was a little scary so Fang leaned me on his chest and held me close to him.

Fang and I were the last ones to saunter out of the movie theatre. The guy who was flirting with me earlier was still at the counter. He came jogging up to me with something in one of his hands.

"This is for you." He gave me a piece of paper. "Call me whenever you want."

I hate it when people hit on me. HELLO!!! I have a boyfriend. Can't he see that I am holding hands with him?

We left before any other guy could hit on me.

By the time we got home everyone was already in bed asleep.

"I think we better get to sleep to. It is already past my curfew."

"It isn't an official date until…" He bent forward and planted a kiss on my lips. "Now it is an official date."

We strolled inside and got ready for bed.

Fang was dressed in his pajamas before me and laying his bed typing on the computer. I think he was updating his blog.

"You ready for bed?" He nodded his head and put the laptop away.

He patted the spot right next to him and I went to lie down.

"Night Fang."

"Night. I'm glad you came on the date with me. We should go out again some time but make sure they don't dress you up as much."

"Fine."

I laid my head down on his chest and felt his hand slithered up the back of my shirt.

He started to rub soothing circles on my back. My eyes started to feel drowsy but before I fell asleep Fang place a kiss on my forehead. "I love you Max."

"I love you too Fang." After that I fell right to sleep.

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. For all of you who have read, Who's After Us Now, I was wondering if I should put Max's dream into the next chapter but make it a little different if I can. This is the longest chapter that I have written so far so I would like 173 reviews before I post the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	20. Max's Dream

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. If you have read my story of 'Who's After Us Now?' this chapter is going to sort of be like the 2****nd**** chapter but different because in this story Max and Fang already know they like each other. Here is the 20****th**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 20 Max's Dream

**Max's POV**

After I fell asleep in Fang's arm I had a horrible dream.

_Max's Dream:_

_The Flock and I were in the middle of nowhere surrounded by hundreds of flyboys and erasers. There was no way to get out. We were surrounded._

"_Just give up now and we will kill you faster."_

"_You wish." Fang glared at them like you are never going to see tomorrow, which in this case they weren't._

_Everything started so fast that I didn't see the flyboy come up behind me and slam into my spine. Ouch!!_

_I fell a couple hundred feet and landed right on a tree branch. Twenty flyboys came after me with someone behind them. Who is that? The flyboys started to spread out. I finally got a good glance at the person behind them. OMEGA!!! I thought I killed him._

_Omega came up to me and seized me around the waist. I felt his lips make contact with my skin. GROSS!!! "Why the hell are you kissing me?"_

_He let out a low deep chuckle. "Why do you think I didn't kill you? I love you Max." How the hell could he say that after everything that he did to me?_

"_Sorry to disappoint you, actually I'm not, but I don't love you. Fang is the only one for me."_

"_Well then I might as well aim for the left of the spine, third lumbar down." __**(a/n I know that was kind of random but if any of you have seen Pitch Black or the Chronicles of Riddick you know what I am talking about)**__ "It's a gusher. One hit there and you will be dead."_

"_You can suck monkey butt you dick." Again I heard his low deep chuckle but it was closer to my ear._

"_Max, Max, you know you want me. Just admit it. You won't hurt Fang's feeling. He has none."_

_I kicked my foot back and hit him in the groin. He started to fall from the sky. "You are going to regret that you bitch."_

_Omega flew away and went to help the other flyboys and erasers._

_Angel was using her mind control powers to control the erasers to destroy the flyboys and each other. Nudge was kicking some flyboy's butts with Fang. Gazzy and Iggy were, of course, throwing bombs at all of them to make them explode._

"_Fang, watch out." Omega was flying straight at Fang. Before I got a chance to see what was going on a flyboy and two erasers struck me._

"_You are not going to survive this time Max." I turned around and one of the erasers smacked me in the face._

_I felt a warm sensation sliding down my face. I touched it and saw red stuff on my hand. He hit me so hard that blood was coming out of my nose._

_He was glaring at me but that did nothing. With all of my might I slammed my fist into his face. There was a loud CRACK coming from his neck._

_The punch broke his neck and his breathing started to slow down. After a few minutes his breathing slowed down to a complete stop._

"_Max, watch out." Fang yelled at me._

_I turned around and right behind me was another eraser. Before he could do anything to me I took him down._

_Another eraser was flying at me at full speed but explode right before he got to me. "Thanks Gazzy."_

"_Your welc…" He didn't get to finish what he was saying. I turned around and saw Fang lying on the ground._

_I raced down to him while the rest of the Flock held off the rest of the flyboys and erasers. Right next to Fang was Omega lying dead._

_A cool feeling washed over my hands and knees. I looked down and I was covered with Fang's blood._

_He's even worse than I thought._

_I tore off the bottom of my jeans and made bandages out of them for Fang. I put pressure on the cuts but there were too many of them. Blood was still gushing and my shirt and jeans were now covered with his blood._

_The sky started to cloud over and the clouds poured out rain. Everything was soaked and I could barely see a thing._

"_Fang, are you okay?"_

"_Mmmm." That's all that came out of him. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Fang._

"_Come on Fang. Stay with me."_

"_I l-ll-oo-v-ee y-y-o-o-u."_

"_What?"_

"_I love you Max." The rain started to slow down but I still felt wet. Tears were pouring out of my eyes._

"_I love you too Fang. Just don't leave me." Fang's breathing started to slow down and his eyes started to close. "Stay with me Fang."_

_Fang was going to go out at any second. His eyes were completely closed. The last thing I could do was lean into Fang and plant a kiss on his lips. After a few seconds he started to kiss me back but it didn't last long._

_His breathing slowed to a complete halt and he was gone._

_Tears would not stop pouring out of my eyes. The Flock came down and kneeled right next to me, tears pouring out of their eyes too._

_None of us spoke to each other we just sat there crying our eyes out. This was the worst day of my life. I can not live without Fang._

_All of a sudden everything went black._

I shot up out of the bed screaming. There was a ton of sweat pouring down my body. Fang shot up and crashed into me.

"What's wrong Max?" I explained everything that had happened to me. At the end of my explanation Fang should so much concern in his eyes that it lasted more than a few seconds.

"Just remember that it was a dream. I would never let that happen and Omega is dead."

He pulled me in closer to him and kissed me on the forehead. "It's alright Max. It's all over."

**Fang's POV**

I was woken up in the middle of the night by Max screaming.

I shot up out of bed and crashed right into Max. Ouch!

"What's wrong Max?" She seemed so worried. Sweat was pouring down her body and I even saw tears forming in her eyes. It must have been really bad if Max is about to cry.

She took a deep breath trying to stop from crying but it didn't help. After a couple of deep breaths she finally told me about her dream.

"We were in a field…and you're breathing slowed down to a complete stop and you were…" She had to take another deep breath before finishing everything up. "You were dead." Finally she let the tears come pouring down her face. I've never seen her cry this much before.

"Just remember that it was a dream. I would never let that happen and Omega is dead." Saying that didn't really help but it calmed her down for a little bit.

I pulled her in closer to me to make her fell safer. I leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. "It's alright Max. It's all over."

The door to the room then slammed open.

**Sorry that it was so sad but I hope it was good anyways. If you guys liked this chapter I have one pretty close to this in my other story. Thanks again for all of the reviews. I'm sort of stuck on the next chapter so it would help if you guys had any ideas. I would like 185 reviews before I update. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	21. Who Barged In?

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I had time in class to start this chapter and I might in some other classes. Sorry that the last chapter was sad but I hope it was good. Here is the 21****st**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 21 Who Barged In?

**Max's POV**

The door to the room slammed open. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Ella and Mom barged into the room.

Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy were in fighting stance ready to fight. Their eyes were searching all around the room for any trouble.

"What happened?" The Flock seemed really worried. Their eyes were still scanning the room for trouble.

"I had a horrible dream." They all let out the breath that they were holding in.

"That's why you were screaming?" Everyone, except Ella and Mom, gave me a strange look.

I opened my mouth to answer but Mom interrupted me. "What happened?"

"Well…" I went through my whole dream again. If I though the first time explaining it was bad, the second time was even worse.

Once I was done explaining my dream no one spoke for a while.

Gazzy was the first one to break the silence. "Wow!!!"

Everything went silent again. I turned to look at the clock because I felt really tired. It was one o'clock in the morning.

Mom must have been looking at the clock too. "I think we should all get to be. We'll discuss this later. I want you guys to sleep well the rest of the night because we are going to go school shopping later."

Everyone started to leave the room but Angel stayed exactly where she was. Nudge must have noticed because she walked back into the room.

"Come on Angel. We need to get to bed. The faster we go to the sleep, the sooner we get to go shopping and you know how much I love shopping. I can't wait to go. Come…mph mph." Angel kept staring at us but she covered Nudge's mouth.

Everyone came back into our room. "Angel? What are you staring at?"

She pointed at Fang. "He isn't wearing a shirt." A smile appeared on her face. She is up to something.

"Yeah Fang. Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" This is not going to be good, especially since Iggy is joining the conversation.

Fang must have been nervous but if so he didn't show it. "This is what I wear to bed."

Mom was giving Fang a strange look. I could tell that she wasn't pleased with the scene in front of her.

Of course Gazzy had to speak up. "We've never seen you sleep without your shirt on before."

This is not going to go over well with Mom. "If that's true, then why didn't you have a shirt on?"

I hope he has another excuse for this, if not then we are screwed. It didn't take him to long to answer. "I got really warm."

"Ok, I will go with that excuse now but Max, you and I are going to talk about this later. We have to get to bed." I can't wait to have that conversation again.

_Angel, what did you do that for?_ I was not happy that she did that.

_Sorry Max but your face was priceless and I just had to do that._

_Well, now Mom is going to give me another talk and the first one was bad enough._

She didn't answer me after that. I heard people snoring down the hall so I guessed that it was time to go to sleep.

I slept restless the rest of the night. I didn't fall asleep at all and every time I closed my eyes the dream replayed in my head.

"Max, can't get to sleep?" All my moving must have woken Fang up.

"Yes. The dream keeps playing in my head again and again."

Fang tugged on me and pulled me in closer to him. "No one is going to hurt you as long as I am around."

I put my head on his chest and I felt him start to rub soothing circles on my back right between my wings. It felt so good that I fell asleep in a few minutes.

The next morning Nudge came in and woke me up. "Max wake up, wake up." She started to jump up and down on the bed. "It's time to go to the mall. Also, Dr. M made pancakes so come on sleepy head. Come on Max. I want…mph…mph." I opened my eyes slightly just to slap my hand over Nudge's mouth.

"I'll get up in a few."

Being Nudge she didn't stop bugging me. "Max, I can't wait. I want to go now. Let's go. Fang can you get Max up she is…mph." Fang must have slapped his hand over her mouth.

All of a sudden I felt two hands on me. I opened my eyes and Fang started to shake me. "Fang, let me sleep."

"You might want to get up unless you want Nudge to come back in here." I shot up out of bed and I heard Fang chuckle.

I got showered and dressed pretty quickly. By the time I got out of the shower every one was already eating.

"Finally. You took forever in there." We all ate in silence, except for Nudge. She did all of the talking for us.

We left at about noon and headed to the closest mall

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The idea for Angel noticing that Fang didn't have a shirt on was given to me by JennyPenny1014 so I have to give a big thanks to her. Thanks again for all of the reviews. If you guys have any ideas please tell me. I would like 195 reviews before I post the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	22. What Happens When the Flock School Shops

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I can't even type chapters as fast as you guys review. Sorry that I made Angel a little mean in the last chapter, I was kind of stuck. Well, here is the 22****nd**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 22 What Happens When the Flock School Shops

**Max's POV**

A little after noon we left to the closest mall.

Mom drove us so she could keep an eye on us this time.

"We have three hours to shop and then we have to get going."

We split into two separate groups. Iggy, Gazzy and I in one, which was weird, and Nudge, Angel, Ella, Mom and Fang in the other, another weird combination.

Iggy, Gazzy and I went into JC Penny's. I've never seen Iggy or Gazzy go into JC Penny's.

"What are we doing over here?" Big grins started to spread across their faces. Shit, they are up to something.

They dragged me over to the boy's section of the store. What the hell am I doing in the boy's section of the store? If they haven't noticed, I am sort of a girl.

"I can't wear any of these clothes. If you guys haven't noticed I am a girl." I pointed at my body.

"We wanted to do something different today and then later we are going to get our school supplies." They are definitely up to something.

**Fang's POV**

For some reason I had to be in the group of girls, except for Max. Iggy and Gazzy dragged Max with them.

Angel snatched my arm and dragged me into JC Penny's right after Iggy, Gazzy and Max. "Come on Fang."

I was yanked to the girls section of the store. What the heck I am doing over her? I can't wear girl's clothes.

"Why did I have to come with you girls?" A grin spread across Ella, Nudge and Angel's faces. Uh oh. They are definitely up to something.

They dragged me over to hold their clothes. The pile was getting so big that I couldn't even see over the top and I am really tall.

"Do you guys really need all these clothes?"

There eyes got really wide. "Are you serious? Of course we need all of these clothes. We're girls, do the math." I've never heard someone say that before.

We went over to the dressing rooms and I had to hand them all of their clothes. They threw a lot of the clothes back at me. Most of the clothes they put back. I'm glad I didn't have to try any clothes on.

"Are we done yet?" I was still holding the pile of clothes but at least I was able to see over it now.

"No, we just have one more thing to do." Great, I thought we would be done with this by now.

"What?"

"We need to pick out some clothes for Max." That's weird.

"Why isn't Max picking out your clothes?" The smiles spread across their faces again but this time they were evil looking. Coming from sweet little Angel it looked even scarier.

"You're going to pick out Max's clothes and she is picking out yours. We thought it would be fun to do it that way."

So that was their plan the whole time. This might actually be fun but only I will know that.

I went over to the shirt rack and picked out a couple of shirts for Max. I know I usually don't shop but this will be fun.

I picked out 4 tops. The first one was a black halter top with a v-neck. The second one was a sky blue tank top with a ribbed collar. The third one was a blood red spaghetti strap and the last one was a black top with a mid length sleeve.

The skirts were pretty easy to pick out but there weren't many. I got here another black mini-skirt with black tights. The other one was a sky blue mini-skirt to match the sky blue top. The last thing that I looked at was pants. I picked her up a pair of tight black jeans with her initials embroidered on the back pockets.

Angel, Nudge, Ella and Dr. M must have liked the clothes I picked out because they didn't put any of them back.

We met up with Iggy, Gazzy and Max right outside of the school supplies store. Iggy and Gazzy didn't get as many bags as us.

It didn't take us even close to as long to get our school supplies. We got mailed school supply lists so it was easy to get the stuff. Iggy, Max and I had to get the most though. That's one bad thing about being in high school.

We were at the mall longer than we wanted to. It was almost dinner time by the time that we were done with all of our shopping.

"Can we go eat? I'm so hungry. We have been shopping all day. It was fun but I'm starving. I could eat a whole cow. Ha ha, like I could really eat a whole cow. Not that…mph…mph…mph." Iggy slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth. That girl needs to learn to shut up.

Everyone decided to get Chinese food for dinner. We sat down at a big table in the food court. It was actually pretty silent today.

After everyone was done eating we headed out into the lobby of the mall. A guy started to walk up to Max. Not again.

I grabbed Max around the waist and planted a soft tender kiss on his soft warm lips. That didn't help at all. The guy kept on walking.

He stood right next to Max. "Are your feet tired?"

Max gave him a strange look. "No, why?"

"Because you have been running through my mind all day." **(a/n I know it's cheesy but that is the first one that came to mind.)**

"Well, I haven't thought of you."

"Do you want to go see a movie with me?" This guy was not going to give up.

"No, if you didn't notice while you were walking over to me my boyfriend kissed me."

"So. I think I would be better for you though." Before Max could reply he grabbed her around the waist and planted a kiss on her lips. She was trying to get out of his hold but he just wouldn't let go. She kicked her leg and got him right in the groin. He immediately let go and fell on the floor in pain. After a few seconds he recovered.

"Stop struggling babe, you know you want me." He started to go after her again. This time I decided to cut in.

I sent a roundhouse kick at his stomach. All the wind was knocked out of him and he was breathing pretty hard. He ran up to me and tried to punch me in the arm. I grabbed his arm before he could even touch me. I sent a punch at his gut and it knocked him on the floor. This time he didn't get me back.

He got up and went back over to his friends. On the floor was a piece of paper. I went over to pick it up. I bent down and grabbed it off of the floor. On it was his phone number and his name. There was also a little message for Max. It said:

_Call me at anytime. I'll be waiting by my phone for your call._

I was about to dive back after the guy but Dr. M stopped me. "No more fighting."

She grabbed my wrist like a little kid and dragged me to the car. The trunk was full with shopping bags when we left.

"You guys ready to go?" We headed home. I just hope that the next time we go shopping something like this doesn't happen again.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. The part where Fang and Max had to pick out each other's clothes was given to me by mooing lamas so thanks for the idea and the part where Fang had a fight with a guy hitting on Max was given to me by 30secondstoMarsrox so thanks for that. I'm still open to ideas because I'm a little stuck for what to do for the next chapter. I would like 210 reviews before I post the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	23. The Black Nissan

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I enjoy it when you guys reviews. It inspires me to write more. Thanks for the ideas and I will have girls hitting on Fang but you will have to wait and see when. Here is the 23****rd**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 23 The Black Nissan

**Max's POV**

The car ride home was really silent. Even Nudge wasn't talking, which is saying a lot.

I could not believe the nerve of that guy. Some guys are just ugh. There isn't even a word to describe that type of guy.

Fang really went after that guy and I don't blame him. I bet that guy won't come after me again.

I looked in the rear view mirror and saw that a black Nissan was right behind us.

That's weird. I didn't see that car a few minutes ago. It seemed like the car was following us.

Fang must have noticed because he was staring in the rear view mirror too. His eyes caught with mine and our eyes connected for a second.

"Do you see the car following us?" I mouthed it to him so that no one else would have to worry about the car.

He nodded his head at me and went back to looking in the rear view mirror.

Everyone must have noticed our silent conversation because they were giving us strange looks.

"We'll explain later." Except for Mom and Ella, they didn't look satisfied.

_What's going on Max?_ I just knew that was going to come.

_We said that we were going to explain when we get home._

I heard her sigh behind me. _Why can't you tell me now? No one else will know if you tell me._

_You and I would know. You can wait._

Angel kept on bugging me the rest of the way home. _Please Max Please. Come on you can tell me._ It went like that the rest of the way home.

The car kept on following us. We were on our block and I decided that it might be a good time to tell them but I'm not sure.

Before I could make my decision we were already home. Everyone jumped out of the car and the black Nissan pulled up right behind us.

"Who is that?" Gazzy asked me. I shrugged my shoulders at him. I had no clue who the heck that was.

Out of the car came the guy who hit on me at the mall. What the hell was he doing back here?

Fang walked in front of me and held me back behind him. "What are you doing here?"

He had a smirk on his face. "I came to get you. I know you want me baby so stop playing hard to get and bring your body over here and give me a kiss."

James, I think that's what his name is, tried to walk around Fang but it wasn't working.

"Move dude. It looks like she is getting cold and I think she needs me to warm her up." Ooo. He is going to get it.

"No I think she wants you to keep your hands off of her." Fang had an evil glare on his face.

I think James might have been drunk because he kept trying to come after me.

"Is this guy your body guard or something? He is so weak. I could beat this guy with one hand behind my back." He poked Fang right in the gut.

I got in front of Fang and punched James right in the face. Blood started to trickle from his nose and he looked mad. "What the hell did you do that for girl? Still trying to play hard to get?"

Is this guy ever going to give up on me? If he hadn't noticed, which I actually think he hadn't, I have a boyfriend. "Two things. One, you are an idiot and I don't like you. Two, I HAVE a boyfriend."

He would just not leave me alone. Fang came right up next to me and put his arm around my waist. This time it was my turn to glare at him. "If you come anywhere near me again I will give you more then just a bloody nose. I'll kick your ass from here to Hong Kong."

It looked like one of his friends was driving the car. I grabbed him around the neck and walked him over to the car. Fang opened the back door for me and I threw him in. "If I see any of you guys again you will wish that you were never born."

I must have scared them pretty badly. As soon as I closed the door and took a couple of steps away from the car, they drove out of the drive way before you could say ha. If I ever see them again it will be too soon.

"I'm glad that's over." Fang looked relieved too. Mom, Ella, Angel, Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy were still standing exactly where they were before the guy jumped out of the black Nissan.

After a few minutes they finally came out of their trance. "Let's get the packages out of the car." It looked like Mom was glad that that guy left.

Mom popped open the trunk of the car and we started to grab the packages. It would take a couple of trips to take the packages in.

I was the one to grab the last package. Fang waited up for me before we headed back inside.

"You ready to go inside. Dr. M is starting to make dinner and she wanted us to set out the table…" Fang then lowered his voice. "…but I wanted to do something before dinner."

A small grin spread across Fang's face. He grabbed my hand and we walked over to our room. I almost forgot about the clothes that I got him. "Fang, before we do anything I have something to give you."

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. If you guys have any suggestions, criticism, or ideas go ahead and tell me.**

**Someone said that I should have Max and Fang make love in one of the next chapters and I wanted to see how many of you guys agree. Thanks again for all of the reviews. I am not going to be posting I would like… reviews anymore but I would still like reviews. Just remember the more you guys review the fast I post chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	24. Clothes Exchange

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. Still not sure if I'm going to have Max and Fang make love in one of the next chapters. If I do I will make sure it stays rated T, it will NOT go to M. I decided to make a poll for that question so check it out. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. Here is the 24****th**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 24 Clothes Exchange

**Fang's POV**

We were standing in our room. "Fang, before we do anything I have something to give you."

Before I could say anything she pulled out some clothes. She bought me clothes too.

There was four shirts three of them was black. One of them even said 'bite me.' I chuckled at that shirt. The last shirt was PINK!!! "What the HELL is up with the pink shirt?" She was laughing so hard at me that she fell to the floor clutching her stomach.

Everyone came running in to see why I was screaming. They saw the pink shirt in my hands and fell to the floor laughing clutching their stomachs, just like Max.

It felt like forever before they stopped laughing.

"You guys, it's not that funny." For a second I sounded like a little kid.

After a while I even had to chuckle a little. "I can't believe you got me a PINK shirt." The pink shirt was still in my hands staring me right in the face. It wasn't even a regular pink it was hot pink.

"I just had to do that to you Fang. You should have seen your face though, it was priceless. I wish I had a camera."

With all the laughing at my shirt I almost forgot that I had clothes for Max. "Before I forget, I have clothes for you too."

Her eyes shot open. I grabbed the clothes from the bag and spread them out across the bed. Max got a good look at all of the shirts.

The last shirt that she looked at made her burst out laughing. "I can't believe that you got me that shirt." Before I walked out of the mall I grabbed one other shirt.

It was another black spaghetti strap shirt but this one had writing on it. The shirt said 'DON'T FLIRT WITH ME OR MY BF WILL KICK YOUR BUTT.' **(a/n the saying on the shirt is in courtesy of ****Nova Ride** It was all in capital letters too.

She took a good look at the shirt before showing it to everyone else. Everyone fell onto the floor laughing again.

Once everyone caught their breath Angel spoke up. "I think you guys should buy each other's clothes more often."

"I agree. This has been the best mall day ever. The shirts that you guys bought are just so funny. I could actually imagine Max wearing that shirt. Maybe that guy won't flirt with her anymore. Max, you should get Fang a shirt like that but instead it would say girlfriend instead of boyfriend because…" Iggy slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth. That girl needs to learn to not talk so much.

Before we could get back into a laughing fit I seized the rest of the clothes that I got for her and handed them over to her.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw the first skirt. She held it up against her waist to see how short the skirt was on her. It went about to her mid thigh. "This is really short Fang."

"I know."

"Then why did you get this for me. I bet guys are going to flirt with me more if I wear this."

"That was the whole point of getting that shirt." I pointed back at the shirt that said 'Don't Flirt with Me or My BF Will Kick Your Butt.' "Well where I am I suppose to wear this to then?"

"If we go out on another date, I want to have the best looking girl with me. Even without that skirt you are still the best looking girl ever."

A round of "Awwws," came from Nudge, Ella and Angel.

"Well I got these for you." Max handed me some black jeans. One of them had a hole on each knees.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in close to me. "Thanks."

Even though the Flock, Ella and Dr. M was in the room I planted a quick tender kiss on her lips.

The kiss was the Flock, Ella and Dr. M's hint to leave.

Before Dr. M walked out the door she told us, "I'm going to go cook dinner. It should be ready in about 30 minutes. Don't be late."

She closed the door right behind her. Max was staring me right in the eyes. "I love you Max."

A smile spread across her face. "I love you too Fang. Always have, always will."

I leaned in to plant another kiss on her warm soft lips but we were interrupted by the door bell.

"Max, Fang can you guys get the door?" We strolled out of the room hand 'n' hand and went to get the door.

I slowly opened the door and got a quick peak at who rang the door bell. Oh no.

**I bet a lot of you guys could guess who is at the door. I hope the chapter was good. Thanks again for all of the reviews. I'm going to try to post as often as I can. I haven't even finished my homework yet but I decided that I was going to write the chapter first. I posted another poll on my profile asking about Max and Fang making love so PLEASE check it out. Thanks again for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	25. Not Again

**The reviews just come shooting in. Thanks again for all of the reviews. I appreciate the feedback on whether I should have Fang and Max make love soon. Sorry if you don't like the outcome but I hope you are still willing to read my story. I'm going to keep the pole up for a while so you still have time to vote. Here is the 25****th**** chapter.**

Chapter 25 Not Again

**Max's POV**

Fang slowly opened the front door and must have gotten a good look at the person behind the door. Before I could even ask who it was he slammed the door right in the person's face.

"Who the heck is at the door?"

His eyes widened. "You don't want to know."

"Yes I do. If someone is after me I would like to know."

The door bell rang again. Why won't he tell me?

After a few minutes I finally figured out who it was. "It is James again?"

Fang didn't look very happy so I knew the answer before he even said it. "Yeah."

I walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. Standing right on the front step, with candy and flowers, was James.

"Why won't he leave me alone?" I banged my head against the wall. OW. I put my hand on the back of my head where my head hurt. Fang chuckled at me and I saw him let out a small smile.

Fang slid up right next to me and finally answered my question. "Because you are smart, pretty, funny and the nicest girl I have ever met."

"Thanks but still he shouldn't keep asking me out when I already told him no." James is really getting on my nerves.

I cautiously opened the door and when he saw that I answered, his face lit up. "These are for you babe."

"For the last time, I DON'T LIKE YOU!!! Get that through your tiny brain." James didn't even frown at my words.

"Do you like the candy and flowers?" I rolled my eyes at him but he didn't notice.

"NO!!! Just leave and never come back." Fang came outside next to me and shoved something into my hands. It was the shirt that said 'DON'T FLIRT WITH ME OR MY BF WILL KICK YOUR BUTT.'

I held it up to James and I watched his eyes reading over the shirt. "See dude, you need to stay away from my girl."

"Are you drunk or something?" I yelled at him.

He gave me a strange look. "No, I've just had 5 beers."

I felt like I was going to explode talking to this guy. I opened my mouth to talk but Fang beat me to it. "Well _dude_, having 5 beers when you are underage WILL make you drunk." Duh!!! How could he not know that?

If he didn't know that then where does this guy go to school, hell?

"No I'm not." His words were all slurred. He tried to throw a punch at Fang but t completely missed and almost hit me on the nose. "Dude, are you a ghost or something because I just hit you on the nose but felt nothing."

Fang was getting angry at this guy. I felt his hand start to tighten around my hand. I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Fang, you're hurting my hand."

"Sorry." For a second his eyes looked calm and apologetic but when he faced James again his eyes were angry again.

My hand flew up from my side and smacked James right on the cheek. When I put my hand back at my side you could see a hand print on his cheek. "Just get out of here. I'm going to say this nice and slow that your tiny brain will be able to process this. Don't…you…ever…bother…me…again."

Out of no where I heard a car honk. In our driveway was the same black Nissan from earlier.

James frowned at me, probably because he had to leave. "I got to go but I will catch you later babe." Before I could do anything about it he planted a kiss on my cheek. Fang was mad at that. I had to restrain him from doing anything.

"Just remember we never have to see him again." A small smile appeared on his face.

Before James was out of ear shot I yelled back at him. "You're not going to see me later you bastard."

Fang and I watched the black Nissan until it was completely out of sight. "What is up with that guy? Why can't he just leave me alone?"

"He won't be able to bother you tomorrow." I gave Fang a strange look.

"What's tomorrow?"

"We start school tomorrow." Oh yeah. Sarcastically I can't wait for school tomorrow.

"I still don't get why we have to go to school." I let out a loud sigh.

Fang cupped my chin and lifted my face to look at him. "Your Mom thinks it would be good so I think we should do it."

"Fine but I can't promise you that I'm going to enjoy it."

"That's all I asked for." He leaned it and planted a tender kiss on my lips but as usual we were interrupted.

"Max, Fang, dinner time." Great, I thought we would get some time to relax before dinner.

We walked in and everyone else was already sitting down. "Who was at the door?" Of course being my Mom she was concerned with everything that was happening.

"It was the guy who flirted with me at the mall. He keeps on bothering me." I explained everything that had happened at the door. By the time that I was finished telling them we were all done with dinner.

Everyone helped Mom with the dishes. "Make sure you guys go to bed early enough tonight because tomorrow is your first day of school."

Fang and I started to head down the hall to get ready for bed but Mom stopped us. "Can I talk to you guys?"

Great, I know exactly what this is going to be about. She led us into her room and we all sat down on her bed.

"I need to talk to you about Fang sleeping without his shirt on."

"Mom, as I told you we weren't doing anything. It was really warm in the room and it's not like Fang was only in his underwear."

"Are you guys telling me the truth because I don't want to find out later that you didn't tell me the truth?"

"I'm sure." The door to the room slammed open and Angel strolled into the room.

"Dr. M, they are telling the truth. I've seen Fang sleep without his shirt on before. It doesn't happen unless he is extremely hot." She turned to look at Fang and me and continued. "Sorry for all of the trouble I caused."

"We forgive you Angel. Just promise me that you won't do that again."

"I promise Max." She came up to us and gave us each a hug.

"I should apologize too. I should trust you guys more but you guys have to promise not to do anything."

"Dr. M we won't do anything that we will regret."

Mom let out a deep breath that she must have been holding in for a while. "Ok but if you do something that you will regret then I will have to ask you guys to stay somewhere else. Agreed."

"Yes, we will make sure." Mom walked up to me and gave me a big trustful hug.

"Don't disappoint me."

"I won't." Fang, Angel and I walked out of the room. "I think you should head to bed Angel, it is getting pretty late."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes and don't even think about controlling me or giving me the bambi eyes."

"Fine." She didn't look very happy but she has to learn that she can't get her way all of the time.

Angel started down the hall to her room when I remembered something important that I needed to tell her. "Angel." She turned around to look at me. "When we are at school you can't use your mind control powers and no bambi eyes."

"Fine."

"If I hear that anything in the schedule changes you are going to be in big trouble." She didn't say anything after that and headed into her room.

We walked the opposite way and headed into our room. Fang planted a kiss on my cheek but I stopped him. He looked really disappointed but I had no choice.

"I want to take a shower before I go to bed." I turned away from him and headed into the shower. I took a quick shower because we really needed to get to bed.

Fang was already lying in bed with the covers off of the bed on my side. "All ready?" He asked me.

I climbed into bed next to him. He pulled the covers up over my body and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Night Fang."

"Night Max."

I fell asleep right in his arms without a single dream all night.

**Well there is the 25****th**** chapter. I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter, of course, is going to be the Flock going to school with Ella. The pole is still open so please check it out and vote if you haven't. I didn't get as many chapters as I wanted on the last one so I would like more on this one. Thanks again for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	26. Beginning of School

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I'm glad that you guys like my story this much. The pole is still up but it looks like they are going to do it so I'm sorry that if you don't think they should. Well here is the 26****th**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 26 Beginning of School

**Max's POV**

At around 6 o'clock in the morning a loud buzzing noise sounded in the room. I opened one of my eyes slightly to see where the noise was coming from. The alarm had gone off.

This was too early to get up. Fang was having trouble getting up too. It almost looked like he was going to fall back asleep. I think he might have fallen asleep. His breathing was pretty calm and slow.

"Fang…" I let out a big yawn. "It's time to get up." He lifted his arm up and signaled me to go away. "You need to get up."

"Mmmm. Leave me alone. Tired. Want more sleep."

"Well you can't. At least I'm the one waking you up and not Mom." Fang slowly sat up in bed. "That's better."

He glared at me. "Should we see if everyone else is up?" Before we even moved an inch Angel and Nudge barged into the room already dressed.

At the same time Fang and my mouths dropped. How the hell were they able to get up this early?

"I can't wait to get to school. What about you Max? It's going to be so exciting going to school and not having to worry about a thing unlike at Anne's house. I liked it there but this is going to be much nicer…" Nudge ran up to the bed, grabbed my arm and started to jump up and down. Angel did the same thing to Fang. "Come on Max. Get up and out of bed. I really want to…mph…mph." I slapped my hand over her mouth. I think she talked enough.

"We'll get up, don't worry. School doesn't start for another two and a half hours so we can't go out this early anyways."

Angel and Nudge's faces dropped. Gazzy, Iggy and Ella then came barging into our room. They were still in their pajamas, at least they were normal enough not to get dressed before 7 o'clock.

Mom said that she was going to take us to school but we thought that it would be much easier if we flew. Ella said that she would direct us there.

"Are you guys ready to go to school today?" By the looks on Gazzy and Iggy's face I would say no.

"Arg… Do we really have to go to school this early?" Gazzy let out a huge yawn and I could see bags under his eyes.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" There must be something wrong if Gazzy is that tired.

"I was up most of the night."

"Why? Did something happen that we don't know about?"

"I think I'm just worry about going to school. The only school we went to was with Anne but otherwise we were at the School and it was horrible there."

"That's understandable. I was feeling like that earlier but that feeling went away a while ago."

"I hope it goes away soon. Do you think this school will be better?"

"I'm not sure but I am hoping it will. Ella is going to be in the same grade as you so you will be fine."

"Thanks. I hope everything goes well." Gazzy, Iggy, Ella, Angel and Nudge left the room.

Fang and I were the only ones in the room again. Before I could turn around Fang grabbed me around the waist.

I took a hold of Fang's hands and pulled them off of my waist. I turned around and stared right in his eyes. "I got to get ready. You should too."

"Fine but when we get home I want to have some alone time with you." He had a half smile on his face.

I left without replying to him.

I grabbed my clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school.

I wasn't in the shower as long as I would have liked to have been but it was better then nothing.

"Max, we got to leave soon. We don't want anyone to find out that we have wings." Fang called at me through the bathroom door.

"I'm almost done. I am just finishing getting dressed."

It took me a couple of minutes to get out.

Fang was waiting right by the bathroom door for me. "You ready?"

"Yes. Let's get everyone else and go." We walked down the hall and saw that everyone was already waiting for us.

"Took you guys long enough." Nudge and Angel were still jumping up and down.

"Calm down. Does everyone have everything they need?" They all nodded their heads. "Mom we are leaving now. See you later."

"Wait." Mom came running down the hall with…oh no not that…she had a camera in her hand.

"Ahhhhh. Mom, do we have too?"

"Yes, I want a picture of your first day of school."

Before I could argue she got us to stand together. "Say cheese."

At the same time we all said. "Cheese." She took a couple more pictures before we could go.

"We have to get going or we will be late."

"Fine, go on." She shooed us off.

Iggy grabbed Ella in his arms and we took off.

The whole flight Iggy and Ella were whispering to each other. Everything Iggy told Ella she giggled at.

Except for Nudge talking, the whole way to school was pretty quiet. Everyone must be tired. Even when we were fighting off flyboys we didn't get up this early.

When we got to the high school, Ella directed us to the office. The elementary and mid school was right next to the high school so they weren't too far from us.

I was pretty nervous. Schools and I don't go together very well. Fang must have noticed. "You're going to be fine. I'm right here. Nothing will happen to you."

I took a deep breath. "I'm ready to go in. Are you ready Ig?"

"Yes but do we really have to do this?"

"Of course. Everything is going to be fine."

Fang and I walked hand 'n' hand into the school.

Only after taking one step into the school someone walks up to us. Oh no.

She stuck her hand out for us to shake it. "Hi, I'm Kristy."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you guys have any ideas please tell me because I am getting stuck. Thanks again for all of the reviews. The more you guys review the more inspired I get. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	27. Kristy

**As always, thanks again for all of the reviews. The pole is still open and it will stay open for a while. Even if it isn't the choice you like I am hoping that you will still read my story. I'm not sure when I'm going to have the chapter. I know that I made Max and Fang say that they weren't going to 'sleep' together but teenagers can change their minds. Sorry it took me so long to post, I have been so busy with school. Well, here is the 27****th**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 27 Kristy

**Fang's POV**

As soon as we stepped into the school a girl came up to us. She stuck out her hand for us to shake it. "Hi, I'm Kristy."

I hope she isn't like James. I decided to be nice and shook her hand. "I'm Nick and this is Max." We all decided to use our names from when we were at Anne's house.

Max and I shook Kristy's hand. "Nice to meet you." 

"You too." Kristy seemed really perky. She was jumping up and down just like Angel and Nudge from earlier.

"I'm the student council president so I am supposed to give the new students a tour." She seems nice but a tiger looks nice on the outside until it attacks you.

"Nice to meet you but I think we can find our way around."

She looked pretty upset. Max, Iggy and I started to walk around her but she stopped us. "I'm sorry but I am supposed to show you around. I need to see your guy's schedules so I can help you out." I told you she seems nice but it doesn't mean she is.

"It was nice that you offered but we can find our way around ourselves."

"For the last time, I'm SUPPOSE to show you around so you guys don't really have a choice."

Told you, just because she looks and seems nice doesn't mean she is.

I turned to look at Max. She was staring right into my eyes and gave me the let's-just-get-this-over-with-look.

"Fine, you might as well show us around." She dragged us, actually me, around to all of the classes.

I leaned over to Iggy and Max and whispered quietly to them. "Is it just me or is she hitting on me?"

Iggy was the first one to speak up. "Even though I can't see her, her heart is beating pretty fast though."

Since when can he hear that well? "How can you hear that?"

Even though he couldn't see it, Max and I were giving him a weird look.

"She is kind of holding onto my arm and I can feel her heart beat."

"For a second I thought you got a new power."

A smile appeared across Iggy's face. He was probably laughing at me on the inside.

Kristy turned around and finally spoke up. "What are you guys taking about? Have you guys even been listening to what I've been saying?"

We all gave her blank stares.

She took a deep sigh. "What I was saying is that is the cafeteria is over there." She pointed over to the cafeteria. It wasn't one of the best looking buildings but for this school it will have to do. The paint was chipping off and most of the letters in cafeteria were gone so it said aftria. You could see the outline of the missing letters though. The inside was even worse. A lot of the tiles were missing so you had to be careful where you stepped. The tables in the cafeteria were all set up but they were all creaky. Why would Dr. M send us here? This isn't a very good high school. I actually shouldn't say that yet because this is the only room we have checked out but the rest of the school doesn't look very good either.

"Well what do you guys think of the cafeteria?"

"Well…it's…" There wasn't even a word to describe this cafeteria.

"I know it isn't a very good cafeteria. We are trying to get enough money to fix up the cafeteria."

They are going to need a ton of money to fix up this junky cafeteria. We left the cafeteria as soon as we got to it.

Next, she showed us around the rest of the school. It was a three story school. We started out with the first floor of the school.

Iggy, Max and I all had the same homeroom so Kristy showed us our homeroom first. The room was so much better than the cafeteria. Everything looked completely new. It was like the complete opposite of the cafeteria.

"They redid some of the rooms in the school but we have to get more money to fix up the cafeteria." Kristy told us.

The teacher was talking to the class about a book that they were reading. "You were supposed…" Before she even finished her sentence she turned to see what all of the kids were staring at. "Oh, you three must be the new students here. I'm Ms. Benson and I'm the 9th grade English teacher here."

"I got to get to my class so I will meet you guys outside of this class to show you where the rest of your classes are." Kristy skipped out of the room.

"Come up here and introduce yourselves to the class."

We walked to the front and Max introduced everyone. "This is Jeff, Nick and I'm Max." She pointed to everyone as she said our names.

"Hi." The whole class said in unison.

"We were just talking about Romeo and Juliet so if you would take the three empty seats we will continue. Welcome to Phoenix High."

Iggy, Max and I headed to the back of the classroom to the three empty seats. Max sat next to me and Iggy sat right in front of me.

I tried the best I could to concentrate but this class was boring. I've never read Romeo and Juliet so I was lost.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone tap on Max's shoulder. "Hey babe." I know that voice. I completely turned to look at the guy. No, not again.

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I was a little stuck on this chapter. If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter please let me know. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	28. Someone Likes Iggy

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. The pole is still open so if you haven't voted you still have time. If you guys have ideas please tell me because I am getting stuck. Well here the 28****th**** chapter. Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 28 Someone Likes Iggy

**Max's POV**

I was trying my best to pay attention in class but it wasn't working. I've never read this book before.

During the middle of class, I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Hey babe." I knew that voice. It can't be though.

"Hey babe." He repeated himself. I was not going to turn around to talk to him.

I did my best to ignore him but it wasn't working. When I didn't answer he started to tap me harder and harder each time.

"James, stop bugging Max and start paying attention."

Ooo, he was getting in trouble. "I was just trying to help her understand what you were talking about. She said that she hadn't read Romeo and Juliet before."

Great, he is a first class kiss up. How could anyone believe this ass?

"That's very nice of you James but you need to pay attention. You can get to know Max after class."

"Sorry Ma'am, it won't happen again." The teacher went back and wrote the homework on the board. While the teacher's back was turned, I felt another tap on my shoulder. "Meet me after class in front of the cafeteria. I have something for you." I nodded my head, like I would actually do that.

After what felt like hours the bell finally rang. It was the most annoying sound that I have ever heard. It felt like my head was about to explode.

Right outside of our homeroom Kristy was leaning against a wall waiting for us. "Did you guys enjoy English?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fang roll his eyes. There must be something wrong with this girl if she thinks that we could have fun at school.

When we didn't answer she must have gotten the point. A girl, who I think is in our English class, came running out after us. "Wait up." She yelled to us.

Kristy wasn't moving so we must be waiting for her. The girl caught up to us and turned around to talk to Iggy. "Can I see your schedule?"

"Iggy, she's talking to you." I whispered into his ear.

He grabbed his schedule and handed it over to her. She was giving him a strange look.

"He's blind so he didn't know that you were talking to him." I don't even know why I am explaining that to a girl that we don't even know.

"Ahhh. Well that explains a lot." She took a good look over Iggy's schedule. "I have all of the same classes as you so would you like me to show you around?" **(a/n: I know that it is kind of cheesy that they have the same schedule but there is a reason for that.)**

Iggy looked kind of uncertain about going with a complete stranger but he decided yes. "Sure, I'll go with you, if you promise to be my eyes." A smile appeared across his face and she let out a high pitched giggle that hurt my ears. It was even higher than Angel's and hers is pretty high pitched.

Even though they just met, it seemed like the new girl likes Iggy and she doesn't even care that he is blind.

Before they headed off I stopped them. "Wait." They turned around and stopped. "I didn't catch your name."

She looked a little embarrassed for forgetting to tell us her name. "Sorry, my name is Alice."

"Well, it is nice to meet you Alice. See you guys at lunch." When I headed back to Fang and Kristy I slipped right by Iggy. I almost forgot to tell him something before he left. "Iggy, no bombs." He still had a smile planted on his face. Is that boy ever going to learn not to make bombs? I don't think so.

Fang gave me a strange look asking what-the-hell-did-you-tell-him?

I mouthed at him. 'No bombs,' so then I wouldn't have to let Kristy hear. I'm not sure that she would be happy to hear that Iggy makes bombs.

"You guys ready to go?" Kristy started to look impatient.

"Fine, let's go." Fang entwined his hand with mine. Kristy took us over to our next class.

She's really getting on my nerves. What the hell is wrong with her?

She dropped us off at our next class, which was geometry, and left us.

Before we walked in Fang spoke up. "So you told Iggy no bombs right?"

"Yeah, I don't really want a replay of what happened at Anne's house."

When the bell rang we walked into the room. The class went exactly like English did, the teacher introduced us, we sat down, someone would hit on Fang or I, and we wouldn't understand anything that was happening in the class.

I was so relived when the final bell rang.

"Finally, the first day of school is over." I was glad that the rest of the day I didn't see James. I could just imagine how he is going to react in English tomorrow.

Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella, and Iggy were all waiting outside for us.

They all looked tired. "You guys all ready to go home?"

They were so happy that they couldn't say, "Yes," fast enough.

We flew home and Mom was waiting for us on the front porch. About 500 feet from the house we saw Mom waving at us.

When we landed on the porch she ran up to us and pulled us into a group hug. "Did you guys have a good day at school?"

"Yeah, it was pretty good."

We were all tired but we got homework on the first day of school. The rest of the night was just the same as any other night except the homework part.

Everyone went to sleep earlier that night so we wouldn't be as tired the next morning.

Fang and I were the last ones to go to sleep though.

As usual, he was already in bed by the time I got dressed. "You ready for bed?"

"Sarcastically, no these clothes are just my party clothes." Fang rolled his eyes at me.

"Just get in bed so we can go to sleep." I sighed and jumped into the bed.

Fang laid down first and I placed my head on his chest. "Night Fang."

I felt him plant a kiss on my forehead. "Night Max."

It took me about five seconds to fall asleep. I hope tomorrow will be a better school day.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm still open to any ideas, suggestions and criticism. Thanks again for all of the reviews. You guys should check out my new story, it is called 'The Flock Plays BS.' PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	29. The Plan

Thanks again for all of the reviews

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I'm getting a little stuck on what to do next so if you guys have any ideas please tell me. I am going to have them do some pranks so if you guys have any ideas for pranks tell me you have one in a review but send it to me in a pm so no one else will know what you suggested. Thanks for all of the people who have given me ideas. Well, here is the 29****th**** chapter.**

Chapter 29 The Plan

**Fang's POV**

After what only felt like 5 minutes, the sun came blazing through the window. I squinted my eyes, trying to keep the sun out but it wasn't working.

Out of nowhere I feel something shake me. It seemed like an earthquake had started. I mumbled out. "Stop it."

The shaking finally stop and I heard a loud sigh. "Come on Fang, you have to get up. I didn't want to get up either but I have no choice." She paused for a few seconds before continuing. "Unless you want me to get Nudge in here and have her talk you ear off?"

I shot up as fast as I could and my eyes shot open. Max was right in front of me and laughing at me. "You know that wasn't nice."

A smile spread across Max's face. "I know." She jumped off of the bed and headed into the bathroom.

Sometimes she surprises me.

I turned over to look at the clock and it said 6:45 a.m. I leaned my head back and hit my head on the back board. Ow! I placed my hand on the back of my head.

It's a good thing Max isn't out here or she would be laughing at me.

After a few minutes of standing there, I finally started moving. I went to the closet and grabbed my clothes. They were the same old black t-shirt and black jeans. The jeans were the pair that Max got me, the ones with the holes on the knees.

Once I was done getting dressed I heard the shower turn off. That must mean that Max is done showering.

Nudge and Angel didn't disturb us this morning so I decided to check on what they were doing.

They were in their room, sleeping. Great, yesterday they were the first ones up. I wonder why they aren't up yet.

I went over a knelt by Angel's bed. "Angel…" I shook her to see if it would wake her up faster but it didn't work. "…It's time to get up."

For a few seconds she didn't do anything but then I started to see her move. "Fang…go away."

I let out a quiet chuckle. It is always funny watching Angel talking in her sleep. "No, you have to get up now or you'll be late for school."

It took her a few seconds to answer. "A few more minutes PLEASE?" She picked up her hand and tried to shoo me away.

This is going to be fun. If she wasn't going to wake up then I am going to have to try a different tactic.

_ANGEL, YOU NEED TO WAKE UP NOW!!_ I yelled into my head. Before I could even blink she shot up out of bed.

"What did you do that for?" I gave her a little half smile but only for a second.

"You didn't wake up and you and Nudge were supposed to be awake 45 minutes ago."

"Sorry, I was tired. Nudge was talking most of the night." I got a good look at her face and saw black bags under her eyes. Wow, she does look tired.

"Tonight I will make sure that Nudge doesn't talk. Okay?" Her eyes started to close again. "Angel? Did you hear me?" I shook her again but it didn't do anything. Maybe she shouldn't go to school. _ANGEL, WAKE UP!!_ Even though I didn't want to, I screamed in my head again.

Angel shot up again. "Don't do that Fang."

"I'm sorry. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to stay home today so you could catch up on your sleep."

Before Angel could answer, Max walked into the room all dressed and smelling like strawberries.

She must have noticed how tired Angel looked. "Are you okay sweetie?" Max looked concerned about Angel.

"I'm tired." Max walked up to the bed and knelt right next to me. She reached her hand out and felt Angel's forehead with the back of her hand.

"You feel really warm. Maybe you are getting sick." Angel's eyes started to droop and I heard her snore.

"Let's wake up Nudge and then get out of here." Max and I strolled over to Nudge's bed.

This time Max was the one to shake her. "Nudge, honey, time to wake up." She looked almost as bad as Angel.

She let out a soft moan. "Go away. I want to sleep. Just 5 more minutes please!!" They are usually never this hard to wake up so they must not be feeling well.

"Fang?" I heard Max call my name and I turned to face her. I didn't even have to answer to tell her that she could continue. "I think both of them need to stay home. I'll go tell Mom." She got up from the spot on the floor and walked over to the door. Before she got to the door, she stopped and spun around to face me. "Before I forget, Iggy and Gazzy are already awake and dressed. They are helping Mom make breakfast, well Iggy is." With that, she left the room and headed down the hall.

I sat by Nudge's and Angel's beds for a few more minutes watching them sleep. Coming from down the hall I could smell pancakes. They smelled so good that my mouth started to water. I got up from my spot on the floor and started to walk out of the room. "Night Nudge, night Angel. Feel better."

Before I left the room I heard a faint. "Bye Fang," coming from Nudge and Angel.

We had to eat breakfast quickly because we were running behind.

Dr. M watched us off again. I hope Kristy and James don't bother us as much today.

**Kristy's POV (a/n: I just had to do one part in her POV)**

I made sure that I got to school early today so I could talk with James.

As usual, he was waiting for me on the front steps. "James." I called out his name and waved at him. When he saw me he started to walk to me.

"Hey Kristy." He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a big hug. For all of you guys who don't know, James and I have been friends forever. Whenever one of our families moved the other family followed. We have been living in Arizona for the last couple of years. "What did you want to talk about?" He planted a quick kiss on my cheek and I felt my face starting to heat up. I've had a crush on James for I don't know how long and when he kisses me on the cheek I can't help blushing.

"You like Max, right?" I can't believe I was asking him this but it will all be worth it because I found someone else I like. He isn't a good as James but he is close enough.

"Yeah, why?" He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Just wondering because I have an idea of what you could do. Are you in or what?"

He thought over it for a few but since he is my best friend of course he is going to do it. "Of course." He leaned in and planted another kiss on my cheeks. "What's the plan?"

It didn't take me long to explain but as soon as I was done Max, Nick and Jeff came walking up the front steps.

Time to put the plan into action. "Hey Max, Nick, Jeff." They didn't look to happy to see me but I didn't care.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. If you guys have any ideas for what Kristy and James can do please tell me. I know you guys don't like James or Kristy but they make the story more interesting. Thanks again for all of the reviews PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	30. The Plan is Put into Action

**As always, thanks again for all of the reviews. The pole is still up and is going to stay up until I post the chapter. If you guys have any ideas for pranks please tell me because it would really help but send me your guy's ideas in a pm so no one else will know. Just so everyone knows, James doesn't like Kristy as anything more than a friend. There was some confusion on that. Well, here is the 30****th**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 30 The Plan is Put into Action

**Max's POV**

After we got to school, Ella and Gazzy parted from us. I feel so bad that Nudge and Angel are at home.

Even before we got on school property, we could see Kristy on the front steps of the school waiting for us.

She turned to us and yelled our names at us. "Hey Max, Nick, Jeff." Her hand was moving so fast that it seemed like it wasn't moving at all.

Kristy started to walk up to us. "Is it just me or is she scaring you guys too?" I whispered to Fang and Iggy before Kristy got to us.

They couldn't nod their heads fast enough. "Even though I can't see her, by the sound of her voice you can tell that there is something wrong with her."

"Especially, when her mood changes like that." Fang snapped his fingers.

Before we could say anything else, Kristy was standing right in front of us. "Hey guys, are you ready to head to class?" She turned toward Iggy. "Jeff, Alice is waiting for you in front of homeroom. She can't wait to see you." A smile appeared on Kristy's face. For two seconds it looked like a happy smile but then it turned into an evil smile. It was almost as bad as Fang's. I wish I could see what she is planning.

Angel would be so useful right now but I don't want to disturb her when she is sick. Maybe she can help me out with something when she feels better.

I leaned over to Fang, while Kristy was talking to Iggy, and whispered in his ear. "I'm going to quickly check up on Angel. If Kristy notices that I am not listening can you please distract her?"

A Max melting half smile appeared on his face. "If you give me a kiss."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Sure."

_Angel?? Angel?? Are you there?_ I only had to wait a few seconds before she answered.

_Yes Max?_ She must be feeling better because I didn't expect her to answer.

_I just wanted to see if you were feeling better._

_Kind of, I still have a head ace and my stomach is hurting but I got to catch up on some sleep._

I let out a sigh of relief. We usually don't get sick but when we do it is usually really bad so her just having a head ace and a stomach ace is a good sign. _That is so good to hear Angel. Well I got to go. Talk to you later sweetie._

_Okay, bye Max._

When we have these kinds of conversations it sounds like we are on the telephone.

Fang must have noticed that I was done talking to her because he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "How is she?"

"She is doing a whole lot better. Her head ace is going away and she has a little bit of a stomach ace."

He looked relived that she wasn't that sick. "That's good to hear."

"What are you guys talking about?" Why is it that Kristy likes to bud into our business?

Well I explained to Kristy, Fang explained everything that actually happened to Iggy. I made sure to leave out the part that I was talking to Angel in my head. We didn't want anyone to know that we were the Flock.

At 8:00 a.m. the bell rang for us to head to class. "Let's get going." Kristy is really pushy.

Ahead of me, Kristy grabbed Fang's hand. What the hell is she doing holding my boyfriends hand? Is she crazy or something? Wait, we already covered that she is crazy.

From where I was standing I could see that Fang was trying to pull his hand away from Kristy's but she wouldn't let him. It seems like a lot of the people we meet are stronger than us, which is weird. Well, it works for Kristy.

The morning was the same as yesterday. It sucked having one class without Fang. The thing that amazed me the most was that James didn't bug me in English today. Is he sick or something? I was so close to taking his temperature but I didn't even want to touch that bastard.

The only class I didn't have Fang in was science. Class is so boring without Fang but at least there was no one to bug me unless my lab partner decides to bug me.

My lab partner was a cute guy, not as cute as Fang though. He looked to be about 5'8" and had pitch black hair. His eyes were the faintest of greens that looked so good on him. If I remember correctly his name is Alex.

After what felt like hours again, class finally ended. Before I could even get out of my chair Alex handed me something.

I opened it up and it said that Nick, aka Fang, wanted me to meet him in front of the cafeteria so we could walk to class together. I decided to be friendly to Alex. "Thanks."

He stared at me with wide eyes, probably because those were the first words that I have said to him besides hi. "No problem."

Without another word Alex walked out of the room.

I couldn't wait to see Fang so I ran to the cafeteria.

When I got there I looked around everywhere for Fang but I didn't see him, instead I saw James. Shit, what does that bastard want now?

"Hey babe." James came walking up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Before I could do anything, I felt James's lips on mine. I did the best that I could to make him let go but nothing was working. Even though he is a jerk and it was my last choice, I kicked him right in the groin. He fell right to the ground but not for long. I couldn't even take a step before he grabbed me.

"Let go of me. FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T LIKE YOU!!!" I yelled the last part at him and everyone turned to look what was going on.

Out of the whole group I only noticed Alex. I guess he must head this way to get o class. He started to walk up to James. "What is up with you dude? She said she doesn't like you so just leave her alone. Unless you want me to kick your ass. I've done it before and I know I can do it again."

I usually hate it when people stand up for me but I couldn't get James to leave me alone. Alex must have scared James because he immediately let go of me. Alex came up next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay Max?"

"Yeah, thanks again. I really appreciate it." I don't usually do this, especially since I don't know him, but I gave him a small hug.

"Maybe I should save you more often." He had a smile on his face. I gave him a gentle punch. "I'm kidding."

"Well I better go find Max. Thanks again." I left everyone behind me and went to look for Fang.

**Fang's POV**

I was in the one and only class that Max wasn't in with me science. We both had different teachers, which sucked.

My lab partner was this guy named Dylan. He had light blond hair and looked about the same height as Max.

The bell finally signaled that class was over. I let out a sigh of relief. "Hey Nick, I have a note for you." Dylan handed me a note.

The note was from Max. It told me to meet her in the janitor's closet. I must have been giving the note a strange look. "Dude, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just thought of something really strange." I don't usually communicate very well but Dylan seemed nice.

"Okay, bye." Dylan literally raced out of the room. Now, that is strange.

I left the room and headed for the janitor's closet, which was right next to our next class.

The door to the janitor's closet was slightly ajar so she must be in there.

I slowly opened the door and I saw a figure standing in there. The closet was completely dark.

The figure must be Max. I walked up to her and planted a kiss on her lips. There was something weird about her right now but I decided to figure it out later. This is the only alone time that we have gotten all day and we won't get any when we get home.

Her hair was shorter and she was kissing rougher then usual but before I could break the kiss someone opened the door to the janitor's closet. The light shot into the closet and a loud gasp came from someone.

I broke the kiss and I turned to see who opened the door. Standing in the doorway was…

**Cliff hanger, sorry I like cliff hangers. I bet some of you guys could guess who it is. The plan is to break Max and Fang up. The idea was given to me but JennyPenny1014 so thanks for the idea. Thanks for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	31. Closets, Dates and Flying

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. This story is doing a whole lot better than I thought. I never thought that I would see 100 reviews for my stories or 300 for that matter. If you guys haven't, you should read the other story I posted it is called "The Flock Plays BS" and I would love feedback on it. Well, here is the 31****st**** chapter.**

Chapter 31 Closet, Dates and Flying

**Max's POV**

I searched around the whole school for Fang but for some reason I couldn't find him anywhere.

After searching for him for a while, I was about to give up. I looked around the halls and found someone that was in one of my classes. She is one of the nice shy girls in the class. "Bec." I called her name and she immediately walked up to me.

"Yes?" She gave me a questioning look. She must be wondering why I'm talking to her. Besides Iggy, Fang and now Alex, I don't really talk to anyone voluntarily in this school.

"I was just wondering if you have seen F-Nick." It's a good thing I caught myself, we don't want anyone to know our real names.

One of her eyebrows was raised and she was giving me a really strange look. "He's in the janitor's closet on the first floor."

"Thanks." Before she could even reply, I left her and headed off for the first floor janitor's closet.

Why the heck is he in a janitor's closet? Is he trying to skip class or something?

I ran down the stairs and saw that the janitor's closet was slightly ajar but by the looks of it, there was no light on.

I carefully opened the door because I had no clue what he was doing and if it was something strange I did not want to see it. Well, it might be interesting.

It was completely dark in the janitor's closet but I could see the outline of two figures.

I moved my hand along the wall until I found a light switch. I flicked on the light switch and saw Fang kissing Kristy.

"What the hell are you doing kissing Kristy?" I was so mad that it sounded like I was shouting. Some people in the hall even stopped to see what was going on.

"It's not what you think Max."

"So you were not just kissing Kristy in a dark closet." I could hear my voice rising but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Good point but I wasn't…" I interrupted him before he could try to defend himself. He would just lose anyways and I was not in the mood to hear his excuse.

"You have nothing to explain, I know what is going on."

"But Max, I wasn't kissing her she was kissing me."

"Like I haven't heard that one before. Just leave me alone." I slammed the door in Fang's face before he could say anything else.

I turned around and crashed right into somebody. "Sorry."

"That's okay but the thing is are you okay?" I glanced up and saw James. Now he decides to be nice. He wasn't even holding me around the waist.

"No I'm not." On his face I could actually concern showing.

"Well, do you want to talk about it, maybe over dinner and a movie?" I was about to reject him like I had the last couple of times but him asking me out gave me an idea.

"Sure." For a second James was in shock but then a smile spread across his face.

"I'll meet you at 7 o'clock at the Hill Diner." He gave me a peck on the cheek this time. Right now he was actually being a gentleman.

I tried to act happy that I was going out with him but as soon as we left I started to feel upset again.

The closet thing must have gotten me more upset than usual because I crashed into another person. "Sorry." I was in such a rush to get out of the school that I didn't realize that I crashed into Iggy. "Sorry Iggy."

"What's wrong?" I didn't detect, until I was done talking, that my voice was shaky.

"Fang." I then lowered my voice so no one could hear anything else. "I'll explain later, right now I really need to go for a flight."

"Okay. If you don't get home when we do I'll make up an excuse for you."

"Thanks Ig." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a gigantic hug.

"No problem." Iggy gave me a slight smile, to try to cheer me up a little, but it didn't help at all.

"Max." Out of nowhere I saw Fang sprinting down the hall toward Iggy and me. Before he reached us I jogged out of the building.

Seeing him again made tears build up in eyes. With all my might I tried to hold back the tears. I felt a couple of tears slip out and slide down my face.

The whole way to the place where we usually land in the morning, I was thinking Fang probably had a good reason as to why he was kissing Kristy. My anger just got the best of me. I was also regretting saying yes to James after they way he treated me at the mall, my house and in English class.

I took off and snapped my wings out. Flying has always calmed me down. The wind beneath my wings and through my hair felt cooling in the warm Arizona air. It always seems like the wind brushes away all of my problems.

By the time that I got home the stars were already shining in the sky.

Everyone was already sitting at the dinner table eating in quietly. Fang was the first one to look up at me but I completely ignored him.

"Are you going to eat dinner?" Mom was always concerned.

"I'm not hungry right now." Before she could make me stay, I headed to my bedroom.

The beds were still put together and I could not handle sleeping with him after what happened. I pushed the beds apart.

Fang walked into the room not much after I finished pulling the beds apart. He looked disappointed but I didn't care.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got in my pajamas. Angel came into the room to give me a hug goodnight but I didn't say a word to her. I haven't said a word since talking to Mom when I got home.

We both went to bed that night without saying a word to each other. A couple of times I saw Fang open his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

That night I barely slept a wink. All I could think about was Fang and Kristy. How could he do that to me?

I don't even think I fell asleep at all last night. Tomorrow is going to be a long day at school.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I did not break Max and Fang up, they are just in a rough stage so don't worry. The pole is still up so check it out. Thanks again for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	32. The Date with James

**As always, thanks again for all of the reviews. I still have the poll up and it s going to stay up until I post the chapter with it in it. If you guys have any ideas for pranks please tell me because I am going to need them in later chapters. Here is the 32nd chapter. ENJOY!!! **

Chapter 32 The Date with James

**Fang's POV**

The rest of the school day was horrible without Max. Even when I tried to explain everything that had happened she wouldn't listen to me.

I called her name when she crashed into Iggy but she was so upset. Iggy told me everything that they talked about but I decided not to go Max. She needs some alone time.

Kristy kept on bugging me the rest of the day. She even held my hand and rested her head on my shoulder. Each time she did that I bucked her head off my shoulder and pulled my hand out of hers.

She is really getting on my nerves, even more than before.

While in thought, Kristy must have been waving her hand in front of my face. "Nick? Nick?"

I blinked and the school scenery came back to me. In the most aggravated tone I could do I told her, "What?"

"Don't what me. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out with me tonight. Max is going out with James."

My mouth must have dropped because Kristy chuckled. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Do I have to say it slowly, Max…is…going…out…with…James."

"I heard you. I'm not deaf, I just don't believe it." Does she actually think that I didn't hear her? That is something I would hate to not hear. How could Max say yes to going out on a date with him, especially after everything that he has done to her?

Without another word, I ran as far away as I could from Kristy. The only place that I could go was home. I know it isn't good to cut school but I kind of had no choice.

Dr. M was no where to be seen. "Whew." Shit, did I say that out loud?

I must have. "Who is there?" Damn, she is home.

Dr. M came down the hall with what looked like some kind of medication in her hands. Nudge and Angel still must not be feeling good.

"Why are you home so early Fang? Did something happen at school?" It seemed like when you are a Mom you know everything.

"Something at school with Max." I usually don't open up to most people but I thought it would be good for her to know.

She let out and loud shockful gasp. "What did you do to her? Is she pregnant?" Why is it that when something happened with Max that she thinks we had sex?

"No, we did not do anything like that." She let out a breath in relief.

"Then what happened that got Max upset and made you come home early from school?"

I had to explain everything to Dr. M. Every once in a while she would ask questions or comment on what had happened. Mostly it was asking me why I didn't turn on the light before kissing the girl. I gave her a reason but she didn't accept it. She said, "Just because you didn't see her one class period doesn't mean that you shouldn't check first."

To get her off of my back for the closet thing I told her, "I know I should have checked before kissing the girl and I have learned my lesson."

Max being mad at more was more than enough. I couldn't take her Mom being mad at me too.

"Good. Is Max still at school?" She was impatient when waiting for my answer.

"I'm sorry but I have no clue where she is. After the closet incident, I chased after her but she wouldn't wait for me to explain. Iggy will probably know but you are going to have to wait for him to get home."

Dr. M did not look to happy with me. "I'm going to call the school and tell them you and Max went home sick just incase she isn't there." She jogged to the kitchen to get the phone and started to dial the number for the school. "Can you go check on Angel and Nudge for me?"

I nodded my head at her so that I wouldn't disturb her while she is on the phone.

Angel and Nudge were lying in their beds watching TV while Nudge was commenting on everything and I mean EVERYTHING that was going on in the show.

They were both completely surprised to see me. "Fang?"

Nudge and Angel both started to get up from their beds but I wouldn't let them. "Stay in bed and relax."

"Ugh," was all that came out of Nudge's and Angel's mouths.

"I know you guys want to get up but if you guys want to get better than you have to stay in bed." I'm starting to sound like a parent.

"Why are you home early?" How did I know that question was coming? Again I had to explain everything that had happened but Angel and Nudge stayed completely quiet until I was done explaining. Even after I was done explaining no sound came out of either of their mouths. They must really be in shock, especially Nudge because she always has something to say.

The rest of the day was quiet. Max didn't get home until it was dusk and the stars were already in the sky. When she came in the house and slammed the door, we were all eating dinner. She said a couple of things to Dr. M, which I blocked out, and headed into our room.

Max didn't say anything to me at all. That night when I went to bed, I didn't sleep a wink and I could tell that Max didn't either. School is going to be horrible tomorrow.

**Max's POV**

That night I must have gotten at the most 10 minutes of sleep. I woke up with a ton of trouble and everything from the day before came rushing back to me.

To make sure that yesterday wasn't a dream I patted the bed next to me but no one was there. I immediately sat up and saw Fang, still asleep, in the other bed.

Fang started to move around in the bed so I knew he was waking up. I jumped up off of the bed, grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom to get ready for school.

At breakfast no one said a word to each other. We all left and Nudge and Angel were feeling a little better so they came to school too.

When we got to school Kristy was waiting for us again. I wish she would just go die in a hole in hell.

The school day past by in a blur and I couldn't remember anything that had happened.

That night though was my "date" with James that none of the Flock, Mom or Ella knew about.

At 3:15 we got home from school, it was a long school day.

Mom was already home and cleaning the house. "How was school today?"

"Ugh," was the only word we older kids could answer with. High school is a drag. We have so much homework but it isn't due until Monday. I was glad that it was Friday, if I had to go to school one more day this week I would die.

The younger kids were upset that they didn't have school tomorrow. Everyone was silent again but Nudge broke the silence. Big surprise there NOT!!! "Our teacher was so nice. We got to watch a movie in class instead of doing work. It wasn't really related to anything that we are doing. It was one of those Disney movies that all the younger kids have seen. It was really good it had…" Gazzy slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Nudge, you have got to learn to keep your mouth shut." Gazzy was getting tired of all of Nudge's talking too.

"Does anyone have any plans for tonight?" Mom was always ahead of us to make sure everything we did was safe.

"I'm going out tonight with…" Everyone was staring at me. I even saw Fang cross his fingers and put them behind his back, probably hoping it was him. "…James."

Gasps started around the room. "Why would you go out with him after everything that he has done to you?" That was the first words that I heard Fang say to me in 1 day.

"When I was upset he calmed me down a little bit."

After the interrogation from the Flock, I got dressed for the "date." At exactly 6:45 I left to the Hill Diner.

James was already in front of the restaurant waiting for me. I landed in an alley right by the restaurant.

His back was facing me and he was shocked when I tapped him on his shoulder. "Wow, you look…" I could tell that he was going to say hot but he caught himself. "…beautiful."

"Thanks." Without another word, we headed into the restaurant. It was crowded with teenagers around our age, some of them I even recognized from school.

Through most of the dinner we were quiet. James was the first one to break the silence. "So, what movie do you want to see?"

He was actually being courteous tonight. "I'm not really in the mood to watch a movie tonight. Do you think we could just head home after this?"

James looked a little disappointed but he didn't care, "Sure." He was silent for a few more seconds before he decided to speak again. "Is everything going alright with you and Nick?"

The question hit me right in the heart. I had no intention of talking about Fang tonight but he actually seemed concerned.

I took a deep breath before talking. "We still aren't talking to each other if that's what you want to know."

"I'm sorry." Wait a second. Did he just say sorry? I saw him take a deep breath before continuing. "I have to tell you something important."

"Yes, what is it?" At first I was worried about what he was going to tell me but I was glad he did.

"Kristy set everything up." I gave him a shocked expression and he explained everything that they did.

By the time that he was done explaining my mouth was wide open. "I appreciate you telling me but you are a bastard." Before James could do anything about it, I picked up my smoothie and dumped it all over his head.

I left the restaurant without taking another look at James.

I should have listened to Fang. "Why am I such an idiot?" I mumbled to myself.

"You're not an idiot." I recognized that voice but I couldn't think straight after everything that had happened with James.

After a few seconds I recognized the voice. I turned around and...

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. I hope you guys are glad that Max and James aren't going out; I was never going to make them go out. I still have the poll up so check it out. Thanks again for all of the reviews and if you guys have any prank suggestions please let me know. PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	33. Movies and Apologies

**Thanks again for the reviews. The poll is still up so check it out. I'm going to need prank ideas for a couple of the later chapters so if you guys have any prank ideas, please let me know. Everyone has been confused on this. The pranks are for Max and Fang to pull on James and Kristy. Here is the 33****rd**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 33 Movies and Apologies

**Max's POV**

I turned around and Alex was standing right behind me. "Are you okay Max?"

"No, I made a big mistake." He came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a hug. I laid my head on his shoulder and Alex patted my back.

"What did you do?" Alex seemed really concerned about me. I usually don't open up to people that I don't know very well but for some reason I could talk easily to Alex.

The whole time I was explaining, Alex didn't interrupt me and he listened intently to what I was saying. You don't come across guys who will listen to you, everyday.

"Well, I hope everything works out for you."

"Me too."

We were silent for a few minutes before Alex decided to speak up. "Do you want to go catch a movie?"

I thought over it for a while. As long as it wasn't James, I think it is okay. "Sure, I'll go with you."

Alex's face lit up and he had a gigantic smile on his face. It seemed like his head was going to explode, from happiness, at any second.

The movie theater was not very far from the restaurant.

We walked into the theater and there was barely anyone in it. "Two tickets please." Alex told the ticket guy.

He handed us the tickets and we headed in to watch the movie.

When we got into the movie room, the lights started to dim and the movie appeared on the screen

We took our seats near the back of the theater and sat down. Alex and I shared an extra-large popcorn and I had an extra-large cola.

The movie had gone on for 20 minutes before all of the food was gone.

Alex leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Wow, you ate that pretty fast." I just smiled at him and went back to watching the movie.

A couple of times during the movie I saw Alex's hand creeping closer and closer to mine. Once he even grabbed my hand but I pulled it off of mine right away. After that, he kept his hand on his knee.

During most of the movie I was laughing my head off. It was one of the funniest moves that I have ever seen.

The movie ended at around 11 o'clock and I was starting to feel drowsy.

"Do you want a ride home? My Mom is right outside of the theater and she would be more than happy to give you a ride home." Alex's face was lit up and I could tell that he wanted to give me a ride home.

I already went to the movies with him so maybe a ride home wouldn't be bad. "Sure." _Why not?_ I mentally added that.

He procured my hand and we sauntered over to his Mom car, which was parked right outside of the movie theater.

His Mom car was a silver BMW. The seats were black leather. "Hey Mom, this is Max. Max this is my Mom."

Alex's Mom looked pretty tall but I couldn't exactly tell because she was sitting. His Mom had the most platinum blond hair that I have every seen but it looked nice with her emerald green eyes. Alex must get his hair color from his Dad.

Mom's house was pretty far away from the theater so I didn't get home until midnight. Alex's Mom was so nice. She kept asking questions about me. As long as they didn't get personal I was willing to answer them.

At midnight the car pulled into my driveway and I hopped out. "Thanks for the ride. See you Monday Alex."

"Bye Max."

"Bye, it was very nice to meet you."

I watched the car pull out of the driveway and watch it disappear into the blackness of the night.

**Fang's POV**

Max is still mad at me for what happened. For pay back she decided to go out with that bastard, James.

How could she do this to me? Max may be mad at me but I am getting pissed at her.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "Come in."

Angel came skipping into the room. "Hey Fang."

"Yes?" If she is that happy then she is up to something. Before Angel could reply Nudge and Ella came trailing in the room right behind her.

"Fang, we were wondering…" I was so close to screaming, 'just put me out of my misery and tell me what you guys are up too.'

"…if we could help you with some pranks." I raised one of my eyebrows and gave them a strange look.

"What are you talking about? Who said I was going to be pulling _pranks_ and who would I pull it on?"

Gazzy and Iggy must have heard the word prank because they came running into the room with bomb materials in their hands. It's a good thing that Max isn't here or those two would be in big trouble.

"Did we hear the word prank?" Gazzy was jumping up and down like Nudge and Angel do when they are excited.

"Yes but I have no clue why." A humongous smile appeared on Iggy's and Gazzy's faces. They must be coming up with pranks.

"For the last time you guys, WHO ARE WE PULLING THE PRANK ON?"

"Kristy and James duh!! You thought we were going to pull a prank on Max?" I nodded my head. I had no clue who they were talking about. "Well we aren't. Kristy and James broke you guys apart so now we are going to get back them. Are you in?" This time no one covered Nudge's mouth when she talked too much.

At around 11:30 Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Ella left the room. We had a plan set and all I had to do was make up with Max.

Midnight came around and Max was still not home. I heard a door shut a few seconds later and waited in the room. The door knob started to turn and the door was pushed open.

Max came creeping into the room. She probably thought that I was asleep.

She finally turned around and saw me sitting on the bed. Max put her hand over her heart and looked frightened. "I didn't think you were still awake."

"I wasn't going to go to sleep until you were safe at home." She looked down at her feet and everything went silent for a few. I decided to break the silence. "How was your date with James?"

"It was horrible." I tried the best I could not to smile but it didn't work. Max explained everything that had happened to her on the date. I chuckled when I heard she poured a smoothie on James's head.

"I'm sorry about James but you knew what you were dealing with when you said yes."

"Hey, you can't blame me. I wasn't thinking at the time."

"Sorry about that but can I explain what…" Before I could say another word, Max's lips were on mine.

After what felt like only a few minutes, but ended up being an hour, we broke the kiss.

"You're forgiven. I hate to admit it but I was wrong and should have listened to your side of the story before doing anything. I just wish there was something that we could do to get them back."

A half smile must have appeared on my face because Max said, "What's up with the half smile?"

"Well…" I explained the plan that we came up with and I could tell that she liked it from the smile on her face. Is it just me or are we smiling a lot?

"I like that plan. Now I can't wait until Monday." I was so glad that Max and I made up. If I had to go another day without talking to her I would die.

I pushed the beds back together and Max slept peacefully on my arm. It felt so nice sleeping with Max again.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, I said I wouldn't keep Max and Fang broken up for long. If you guys have any prank ideas please tell me because I am not completely sure what I am going to be doing. Thanks for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	34. Getting Ready

**Thanks for the reviews. If you guys have any prank ideas for Max and Fang to pull on James and Kristy please tell me. The poll is still up and will be until I post the chapter. Here is the 34****th**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 34 Getting Ready

**Gazzy's POV**

At around midnight I heard the front door shut from my room. Max must finally be home.

There were loud footsteps coming down the hall and the door across the hall opened, which was Max and Fang's room.

"Do you hear that? Max is home, unless someone is trying to break in and is doing a horrible job at it." Iggy interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, I hope Max and Fang work it out thought. They have been jet lagged for the last couple of days."

"If it wasn't for those two bitches at school, then this never would have happened." It was a good thing Max didn't hear Iggy or he would be in big trouble right now for cursing.

"At least we are going to get revenge for what they did to Max and Fang. If they mess with one of us then they have to deal with all of us and after what we did to Itex, they don't want to mess with us." I took a gasp of breath because I said all that in one breath. For a few seconds it seemed like Nudge had taken over my mouth because I don't usually talk that much.

_Are you guys going to make the bombs tomorrow?_ My sister Angel asked. That is a stupid question but I answered her anyways.

_Of course, since it is to help Max and Fang, then Max can't get mad at us._

_They are going to be special, non-dangerous, bombs though so she can't get mad._

She did have a point there but no matter what kind of bombs we make, Max STILL HATES BOMBS.

I started to feel drowsy and it was getting kind of late. "Iggy?" Iggy turned around at his name.

"You want to go to sleep, right?" I hate that he can tell those kinds of things sometime. It is fun when he does it to people we don't know because they are always confused at how he can do that.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired and I want to make sure that I am wide awake when we make the bombs."

Iggy had a gigantic grin on his face. "I know, I can't wait to make again. We haven't made any in forever."

In the next room I could hear Max and Fang whispering. I couldn't understand any of it but there was no yelling so they must be making up. After a few minutes of whispering, everything went dead silent in their room. They must either be asleep or…yuck, I don't even want to think about that.

I went to lie in my bed. There was no way that I wanted to hear what Max and Fang were doing, especially if they were doing what I think they are doing. YUCK!!!

Iggy must have fallen asleep before me because I could hear his light snoring coming from him.

My eyes started to droop until they completely closed and I fell asleep fast than you could say, 'Good night Gazzy.'

**Max's POV**

The light came shooting through my eyelids. I did the best that I could to keep the light out of my eyes but it wasn't working.

Something started to move next to me. I slightly opened my left eye and I saw Fang lying right next to me. Everything then came rushing back to me about what happened last night.

It felt so nice to make up with Fang. I don't know how I lasted those couple of days without him.

I put my head back onto Fang's chest. Fang's steady breathing was so soothing that I was able to fall asleep for a couple more hours.

I woke up again later but this time someone was bouncing on the bed.

I opened one of my eyes slightly and saw Angel, Nudge and Ella jumping on the bed.

"You're finally awake. We've been bouncing on the bed for the last 10 minutes but you didn't wake up. How do you sleep so long? I would've woken up right away. Well anyways, get up Max. Come on…" Ella slapped her hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Thank you Ella but why are you guys waking me up?" I laid my hand next to me and felt nothing there. I turned on my side and Fang wasn't there. Where is he?

I started to panic. Did he leave me again? I don't want a replay of what happened when we still trying to save the world.

"He is downstairs with Gazzy and Iggy." Ella must have noticed the panic on my face.

"Well, what did you guys wake me up for?" I decided to get right to the point.

"We wanted to get started on the prank. Everything needs to be done this weekend." Angel, Nudge and Ella had that evil look on their face. There must something else that they are not telling me.

"What else is going on?" Their evil smiles got a lot bigger.

"You'll have to wait and see." This is not going to be good. "Can we go shopping though because some of my clothes got ruined?" They are definitely up to something.

I quickly got dressed because they were bugging me to go.

We all walked downstairs and I grabbed a couple of granola bars to eat. Fang, Iggy and Gazzy were out in the backyard. I called to them from the kitchen. "Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, we are going to go shopping. Be back later."

They waved at us and we headed off. This is going to be fun.

**Fang's POV**

The girls finally came down the stairs at 10 o'clock. Angel, Nudge and Ella were taking Max shopping. She's going to have a fun time NOT!

We didn't want Max there while we were making the bombs. The only part of the plan that I left out is the bombs.

She isn't going to be happy when she finds out but it will be worth it. Since they are to get back at James and Kristy then she should be okay with them.

The whole day we kept on working on the bombs. We were covered with soot and paint and anything else that you can think of.

_Fang, we are on our way home so you guys might want to clean up._

_Thanks Angel._ I told Angel before she woke Max up to tell me when they were on our way home so we would have a heads up.

"Iggy, Gazzy, we need to go clean up. They are on their way home." We all jumped in and took a quick shower.

When we got out of the shower and dressed, Max got home. "How was your guy's shopping trip?" I walked up to Max and wrapped my arm around her waist.

She looked tired. I felt her head lean on my shoulder. "It was tiring. We were running around the whole store and I literally mean running. They wanted to go into every single store."

She strolled over to the couch and fell onto it in exhaustion.

The rest of the weekend went the same. Angel, Nudge and Ella took Max out somewhere while Iggy, Gazzy and I worked on the bombs. We had to make sure that everything was perfect for Monday.

It took us a while to get the bombs perfect but we finally did it.

That night all of us went to bed early so Monday would come sooner. "You ready for tomorrow Max?"

Her face lit up. "This is going to be so good. Alex said that he would do it and I got Bec to do the other one."

Max and I went right to bed. I was so excited that it took me a while to get to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a great day if everything went according to plan.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. The next one is going to the prank so I hope you guys are ready for it. I'm still open to any prank ideas because James and Kristy have to get back at Fang and Max. Thanks again for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	35. Revenge

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. The poll is still up so please check it out and vote if you haven't already. If you guys have any prank ideas please tell me. I'm not going to be able to post the next chapter as quickly as I would like so sorry. Well, here is the 35****th**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 35 Revenge

**Max's POV**

Beep…beep…beep. The annoying alarm clock went off. I felt around for the alarm clock. When I finally found it after 50 more beeps, I slammed my hand down on the snooze button and the beeping stopped.

It was finally Monday. I didn't want to get up but it is going to be worth it.

My eyes weren't on my side this morning. I did my best to open my eyes and get out of bed but I was completely jet lagged. "Max, time to wake up." The door opened to the room and I felt someone jumping on the bed.

I opened one of my eyes slightly. On the bed were Ella, Angel, and Nudge. I felt the spot next to me but this time someone was here.

"Max, get up." Angel, Nudge and Ella all said at the same time.

Fang started to shake me too. "Come on Max. Today is the payback day."

I did the best that I could to open my eyes but I couldn't open my eyes.

Everyone stopped bothering me for a few and I heard Ella, Angel and Nudge leave the room.

"Aren't you going to get up Max? I know you have been waiting all weekend for this day too." I still couldn't open my eyes. Maybe I should have gone to sleep even earlier last night.

The door to the room opened again. Please tell me it is not Iggy and Gazzy now.

Fang started to chuckle quietly. What is going on?

Before I could open my eyes, I felt a rush of cold water on me. My eyes shot open to stare down at my soaked clothes.

I looked up and saw Angel, Nudge and Ella, who each had a bucket in their hands. They gave me an innocent look but they were caught red handed.

"Why did you guys do that?"

Angel had a smile appear on her face. "You wouldn't wake up and I heard that if you splash cold water on someone that you can wake them up."

I glared at her. "Just because it says it will wake people doesn't mean that you can do that."

"Yes I can or you wouldn't have woken up otherwise." At least she did it for a good reason but it still isn't acceptable.

Angel, Nudge and Ella kept on bugging me to get up so after a few minutes I decided that I might as well.

Fang was already up and dressed by the time that I got out of bed. For a good day, I was being slow.

I jumped into a nice warm shower and it felt so nice after the cold water that got dumped on me. I still can't believe that they did that to me.

I was in the shower longer than I planned on. After I showered, I got dressed and went to go eat breakfast with everyone else.

Everyone else, even Mom, was already at the table. I must have been extremely slow this morning.

"Finally, what took you so long? We were waiting for you for a long time." Gazzy must be excited as well.

"Sorry, I was just really tired so I had some trouble waking up. Then Ella, Angel and Nudge dumped buckets of cold water on me so I had to take a longer shower than anticipated." Angel was giving me an innocent look but I still wasn't buying it.

After we finished, we headed off to school.

**Kristy's POV**

I got to school about 20 minutes before the bell rang. Nick, Jeff and Max weren't there yet. I can't wait to see Nick but Max I don't care about at all.

I didn't have to wait very long on the front steps before they got there.

They walked very slowly to the front steps. Could they be any slower? I didn't want to wake any longer so I ran up to them.

From a distance though, I called to them. "Nick, Jeff, Max, over here." I waved at them.

They didn't seem too thrilled to see me but I didn't care. Max and Nick were avoiding each other. It seems like our plan worked.

"Hey Kristy," Nick said to me. He even gave me a crooked smile that almost made me melt right in front of him. If I melted right there my face would have been bright red.

"Hey Nick," I said back. Nick was even willing to give me a hug. This is definitely going in my diary when I get home.

We walked into the school and I even felt Nick take hold of my hand. I almost swooned right there in front of everyone.

He took me to my first period class. "See you later." Nick leaned in and planted a kiss on my cheek. This is the best day ever. It would be better if that was James though.

**Max's POV**

We got to school and Kristy greeted us. Fang and I stayed as far apart as we could so it would seem like we were still mad at each other. Kristy must have noticed because her face lit up.

Fang left us and took Kristy to class. I feel so bad for him, he has to hold her hand and kiss her on the cheek.

Waiting right outside of my homeroom was James. Now it's my turn.

When he saw me he turned his head the other way. It wasn't cold today but I wore a jacket over my shirt so I could take it off when I see James.

I was wearing a black tank top that stopped at the top of my jeans. It was a v-neck but it didn't go too far down. There were some rhinestones along the v-neck and the sleeves were off the shoulders so you could see my black bra straps. Angel, Nudge and Ella thought I looked hot but I don't really agree. They wouldn't let Fang see me though.

"Hey James," I called to James. He actually turned his head but one of his eyebrows was raised. It was one of the strangest looks that he has ever given me.

"What, pouring the smoothie on my head after I told you the truth wasn't enough."

"No, I just wanted to apologize for that." At that moment I took my jacket off. I saw his eyes looking me up and down. It was really strange but it will be worth it.

Class finally started and was over with before I knew it. I handed James a note before I left class. This was going to be a good show.

After the next class I headed up to one of the empty rooms on the third floor.

**Fang's POV**

After dropping Kristy off at her class. Ugh. I headed over to homeroom. Angel, Nudge and Ella wouldn't let me see what shirt Max was wearing so I was anxious to see it. She was wearing tight blue jeans, which made her look hot.

I checked around the corner to see how everything was going with her and James. Max expected him to be outside of the classroom.

It wasn't for very long, because the bell rang, but I got a quick look at her shirt. My eyes widened and I could feel that my mouth dropped. That shirt looked amazing on her. I loath James right now for being right next to Max while she is in that shirt.

The annoying bell rang and I walked in behind Max and James. She was laughing at him. It's a good thing that I know she doesn't like him or else I would be jealous right now.

At the end of class I saw Max slip a note on James's desk. Phase one of the plan is in progress.

Kristy was outside of the classroom after homeroom. "I have to head over to my next class but this is for you." I slipped her a note. This is going to be good.

The next class went by slowly but it is going to be worth it.

I went out the back way after class so that I could watch Kristy. She walked upstairs and headed into one of the classrooms. It was completely dark in the room. Max came from the opposite way with James right in front of her.

He walked in right after Kristy. Max and I watched from the window.

They didn't do anything for a while except holding hands. James finally leaned in and planted a kiss on Kristy's lips.

James thought it was Max and Kristy thought it was me. It's kind of like they did to us but there was one catch.

I quickly and quietly opened the door to the classroom and turned on the lights.

Gasps came from the room. Neither of them looked upset. Max and I were giggling at the looks on their faces.

"What the hell are you guys doing out there?" Kristy got right to the point but I wasn't going to answer. There was still one more task at hand.

In my hand I had a remote control. "What is that for Fang?" Max whispered to me.

"Press the button and you will find out." Max hesitated at first but it was part of the plan so she decided to do it.

After Max pressed the button I turned back to the room. Coming down from the ceiling were round shaped things. There was a round of explosions.

Paint splattered all over the window and we couldn't see anything in the room anymore.

I thought Max might be a little mad that we used paint bombs but she was rolling on the floor laughing.

Kristy and James finally came out of the room. They were covered in paint from head to toe. Kristy's hair had ten different colors in it and same with James.

"Have fun getting that out." I put my hand over my mouth so they couldn't see the huge grin on my face.

"You and Max are going to pay Nick." Oh I am so scared. I'm shaking in my socks.

"Just so you guys know, it is super strong paint so you are going to be that color for a while."

This was great. Max had tears rolling down her eyes.

James and Kristy walked away from us and you could see a trail of red paint behind them.

Everyone is going to be glad that this worked.

**Thanks again for all off the reviews. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I hope you guys were able to imagine the prank. I had some trouble with that. The idea that they should do the note and closet thing to James and Kristy was given to me by ****Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper**** so I have to thank her for that. If you guys have any more prank ideas please tell me. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	36. Pictures, Alice and a Plan

**As always, thanks again for all of the reviews. I will not be able to update as often but I will try the best that I can. I know I said that when I put the poll up that I would make the chapter soon but I never thought that I was going to be able to write as much as I did. Well, the poll is still up so check it out and if you guys have any more prank ideas please tell me. Here is the 36****th**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 36 Pictures, Alice and a Plan

**Fang's POV**

Max and I caught up to James and Kristy. I snuck into Max's backpack and pulled out the camera that Mom wanted us to keep. She wants any pictures that she can get.

Max was giving me a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look. I held up the camera to her and she nodded her head at me. She understood exactly what I was going to do.

"James, Kristy." I called to them from behind and they turned around immediately. I pressed down on the camera button and a bright flash was set off.

Kristy and James were rubbing their eyes from the light. "What the heck was that for?"

I gave them a smirk. "The rest of the prank," I told them.

The rest of the day was boring. Class went by slowly. We didn't learn a lot of this stuff but how could anyone deal with school. It is sooooo _boring. _Emphasis on the word boring. I feel bad for people what have been going to school for years.

It was finally lunch time and Max and I couldn't find Iggy anywhere. "Where the hell could he be?" Max was getting aggravated with Iggy. "He said that he would meet us outside the cafeteria right after the bell for lunch rang."

"I know. I wonder what he is doing." Max leaned against the cafeteria wall and closed her eyes. She took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Hey you guys." Finally, what the hell took so long?

Iggy was walking up to us and walking right next to him, hand 'n' hand, was Alice.

I could just imagine what Max is thinking, 'Aww, they look so cute together.'

"Hey Iggy, Alice, what took you guys so long?"

Iggy was trying to stifle a smile. What the heck is going on with him? I better talk to him when we get home.

Iggy and Alice ate lunch with us. Since we go to regular school we don't eat as much for lunch.

I was so relived when the final bell rang. Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Ella were waiting outside of the high school for us.

Alice was still following us but that's okay.

They were all giving her a weird look.

I mouthed to them, 'We'll explain when we get home.' All of them nodded their heads at the same time.

Iggy introduced Alice to everyone. "Everyone this is Alice, and Alice this is Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Ella.

Alice was so polite. "It is nice to meet all of you guys." She gave Ella, Nudge and Angel hugs and kissed each of their cheeks. When she got to Gazzy, he started to back away preparing for what was going to be coming next. "What's wrong? I'm not going to bite." She finally got a hold of him, hugged him and kissed him on each of his cheeks.

Once Alice let go of Gazzy he wiped his cheeks. "Ewww, girl cooties. YUCK!!! GROSS!!! She kissed my cheeks." He was wiping any part of his body that Alice touched. We were all laughing at him, even Alice. Of course I didn't laugh. I covered my mouth to stifle my chuckle.

After the laughter died down, we all said goodbye to Alice and headed home.

While we were flying you could hear Angel and Nudge still giggling about what happened with Gazzy.

I flew up next to Iggy. "What's up with you and Alice?"

Iggy tried his best to hide his smile but it didn't work. Usually Iggy doesn't do this but his cheeks started to redden. His cheeks were a strawberry color. "What are you talking about?" Did he actually think that I was that dumb?

"You know what I'm talking about. It's not like you are talking to Max."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you are right." Iggy lowered his voice before continuing. He didn't want anyone to hear what he was going to say. "I'mgoingoutwithAlice."

It took me a few seconds to process what he had said. "You are going out with Alice? Where were you at lunch then?"

The big smile appeared back on his face. "Yes. We were in the janitor's closet." He didn't even have to continue for me to understand what he was getting to.

I elbowed him in his side. "Way to go Iggy." We slapped high fives. Gazzy flew over and asked what we were talking about. "Just about Iggy and Alice."

He was giving us strange looks. I explained everything that Iggy had told me. "Why were you guys in the janitor's closet?" Iggy and I laughed at him.

Since Max, Angel, Nudge and Ella were around us I whispered in his ear. His face was so priceless. "Why would anyone want to do that?" Gazzy asked louder than necessary. Iggy and I were laughing at him.

"What is going on you guys?"

This is rare for me but I couldn't hold a straight face. "Nothing." Max gave me a do-you-think-I-am-an-idiot look. I flew over to her and whispered in her ear. "I'll explain to you later, okay?"

She nodded her head. The rest of the way home is was completely silent except for Nudge and Angel's obsessive giggling.

Dr. M wasn't home when we got home so we did our own thing, like we usually do.

**Alex's POV**

James left a note on my desk to meet him in the back of school after school ended. I was waiting for 15 minutes before James finally met me. Behind him was Kristy. Why did he have to bring her?

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" I gave him a strange look. Even though I have known James my whole life, we have never been good friends.

"I wanted to see if you would do me a favor." Now I know there is something wrong.

"What makes you think I am going to do you a favor? You are just an asshole." James has always been an asshole.

"You are a nice person that's why." Did he really think that I would buy that excuse?

"Thanks…" Like I would buy that. "…now tell me the real reason that you need my help."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Fine, because I know you want the same thing I want."

"How do you know?" If he knew what I wanted then there is something wrong.

"I've seen the way you stare at her." Oh, so he is talking about Max.

"She is a extremely nice person and I don't want to hurt her like you did."

"If you help me, then you can have Max all to yourself." Hmmm. That sounds nice. I would love to go out with Max.

"I'll help you if you make sure that no one gets hurt."

James thought over it for a few but he agreed with me. "Sure, now this is what you have to do…" He explained the plan to me and I thought it was a good plan. He may be a jerk and an asshole but he comes up with good plans.

At around 4 o'clock we departed. Before James and Kristy turned the corner, I saw James plant a kiss on Kristy's lips. Are they going out?

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. I had so much trouble figuring out what I should write in the chapter but I did my best. If you guys have any prank ideas it would be greatly appreciated. You guys should check out the one-shot that I wrote, it is called 'The Flock Plays BS.' The poll is still up so if you haven't, you guys should check it out. Thanks again for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	37. What Now?

**I always have to say this, thanks for all of the reviews. I never expected any of my stories to be this popular. The poll is still up and if you guys want to see what choice is winning you can now check out the poll results. If you guys have any prank ideas don't be afraid to tell me. Here is the 37****th**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 37 What Now?

**Max's POV**

When we got home from school, Mom was no where to be seen. "I wonder where Mom is." Ella told me.

I looked on the calendar. "Mom is at a dentist appointment. See." Ella came over and looked at where I was pointing on the calendar.

"I completely forgot about that. She even told me it this morning." Ella probably felt like an idiot.

"That's okay. We'll just have Iggy cook dinner tonight. Well, if that is okay with him." I turned to face Iggy. Even though I already knew the answer to the question, I decided to ask him anyways.

"Of course, there is no point in asking that question." Iggy had a smile on his face. I gave Iggy a playful punch.

We all went our separate ways after that. Fang and I went into our room. I gave him one of my playful punches. "Are you going to tell me what you guys were talking about?"

He had another one of his Max melting half smiles on his face. Is it just me or is he smiling more than usual? "Maybe."

His smile grew a tiny bit. "Just tell me what he said."

"What do I get if I tell you?" I pretended to think over the question for a second before I answered him.

"I'll give you a kiss but you have to tell me first." This time it was his turn to think it over or at least pretend.

"Nah." An actual smile appeared on his face. "Of course." He then explained everything that Iggy and he talked about. I laughed at the part with Iggy.

"So, Iggy is official going out with Alice?" Fang nodded his head at me.

"Now that I told you that, I want my kiss." He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in for a kiss. Before his lips reached mine, I moved my head so that he kissed the pillow on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just felt like doing this." I grabbed his arms and pulled them off of my waist. He looked disappointed but before he could do or say anything I jumped of the bed and ran out of the room.

I quickly turned around and saw Fang hot on my trail. The rest of the Flock and Ella were sitting watching the TV.

"What are you guys doing?" Iggy and Gazzy yelled at us at the same time.

"Running from Fang." I barely got a chance to yell that to them.

They yelled something back to me but I was so far away that I couldn't hear them.

As soon as I got outside I took off. I spread out my wings. Fang was still hot on my trail so I decided to speed it up.

Before you could snap your fingers, Fang was just a dot in the sky.

I didn't return home until 10 o'clock at night. The house was completely dark by the time that I got home.

I snuck into the house and my room so that I wouldn't wake anyone up. It was hard to see in the dark so I had some trouble finding my pajamas.

After about 10 minutes of trying to find my pajamas, I finally found them. They had tweety bird on the pants and the shirt. Both the top and shirt were black and flannel.

I walked into the bathroom and something grabbed me around the waist. I tried to get out of the grasp but the person wouldn't let go.

Before I could do or say anything else to the person, I felt a pair of warm lips on mine. The kiss started out gently and every second the kiss got deeper and deeper.

We were kissing for what felt like a minute but turned out to be a half an hour. When I kiss Fang everything around me disappears.

We finally broke apart for air. Fang and I were breathing hard. "I think we should head to bed."

"Yeah," was Fang's reply. I hope he isn't going back to the one word sentences.

We both hopped into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, everyone was able to get up without any trouble.

"You guys ready for another wonderful day at school?" I asked everyone with fake enthusiasm.

There were a round of "Yays," coming from the younger kids and a round of "Ughs," from Iggy and Fang.

For once we were ready on time, ahead of schedule. We left about 30 minutes before school started. I was worried about what Kristy and James might do for payback.

Fang must have noticed the worried look on my face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just worried about what Kristy and James might do. If we got them that bad then they are going to do something worse to us."

Fang tried to calm me down by wrapping his arms around my waist and placing my head on his shoulder. "We can take anything they throw at us as long as we are in it together." His line was pretty cheesy but it still calmed me down. "That's better." He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"EWWWW!!!" Fang and I broke from the kiss and saw Gazzy making faces at us.

Gazzy's reaction must have given Ella an idea. Ella's face all of a sudden lit up.

_Angel, what is she up to?_

_You are going to have to wait and find out._

Coming out of Gazzy's mouth was a really high pitched scream. I turned around faster then you could say 'Max.' What I saw was amazing. Ella had placed a kiss on Gazzy's cheek.

We were all laughing at the scene in front of us. I even heard Mom behind me laughing.

After that we left for school, and I was in for a big surprise.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. There wasn't much going on but I hope it was good anyways. I was disappointed for the last chapter because I didn't get very many reviews and I was hoping for more. Sorry that it took me longer than usual to update but I had a ton of homework. Thanks again for the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	38. Crowd of Guys?

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. Sorry again for taking longer than usual to update but if you think about it, the more I update the sooner the story is going to be over. I've had a ton of history and our English teacher is making us do 2 big poetry projects at the same time. If you guys still have any pranks please tell me because it would be so helpful. They are just going to keep getting each other back until someone gives up. Well, I am going to stop all of my ranting so that you guys can read the next chapter. If you guys have any trouble with fanfiction and it won't let you read a chapter, tell me and I will send the chapter to you. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 38 Crowd of Guys?

**Fang's POV**

We left for school that morning at an actually reasonable surprise.

At the edge of the school grounds, we said good bye to Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Ella. "Bye guys. Have a fun day at school," which is something they can actually do.

"You too Fang," Angel told me. Ha, like I could have fun at school. Before they left, Angel came over and gave me a gigantic hug. I didn't expect that so I had my hands up in the air. After a few seconds, I started to relax and wrapped my arms around her small shoulders.

Even though we were going to see each other, we acted like we were not going to see each other for the next couple of years. This happened every single day, except for the hugging thing.

Max and I walked hand 'n' hand up to the school, Iggy trailing right behind us. What looked like three-quarters of the student body, all guys, were crowded in the front of the school.

I stopped dead before the bottom of the front steps. Max and Iggy did the same thing. Iggy had no clue what was going on though.

I twisted around and caught a glimpse of Max giving everyone a strange look. There is something wrong with this school. Why did we agree to go to school?

I leaned over and whispered in Max's ear, "Do you know what they are doing?"

She shook her head slowly. "This is strange. There is something wrong with the school."

"Everything is wrong with them," Iggy in-putted into our conversation. There was this smug smirk on his face. "You will probably not find anything sane about the people at this school."

"I agree with that," I replied to Iggy. For some strange reason, Max was staring at the group of guys. I nudged her in the side to get her attention.

"Hey, what was that for?" I rolled my eyes at her. Sometimes she was so oblivious.

"You weren't paying any attention." There was an awkward silence between us for a few seconds while we thought everything through. I decided to interrupt the silence. "What do you think they are standing around for?"

Iggy and Max shrugged their shoulders in unison. "I have no clue what is up with this. Guys are just weird." She smiled at me.

I playfully punched her in the arm. "Should we just stand here like statue or go check out what all the guys are standing there for?"

Max took a deep breath before answering. "Let's go find out what is going on."

**Max's POV**

We headed up to all the guys crowded around in front of the school.

Before I could even ask them anything, one of the guys came up to me and flirted with me. He grabbed a hold of my waist and whispered in my ear. "Hey sweet cheeks, you want to come over to tonight and bake some cookies with me?"

GROSS!!! What's up with this? Doesn't everyone in this school know that I am going out with Fang?

"How bout…" To make it more entertaining, I pretended to think over it for a while. "…NO!!!" I yelled at him.

Everyone around me started to laugh at the guy I just turned down. "You lucked out man," and "She would never go out with an asshole like you," sounded around from them.

Another guy strolled right up to me. "Hey good lookin', what's cookin'? What would it take for a guy like me to get next to a girl like you?"

What is up with these guys? "About 5 inches taller, a better personality and a ton of deodorant." The guys around me laughed their heads off again but even harder.

Fang leaned in and murmured into my ear, "Why are all these guys hitting on you? No one was this bad the first couple days of school."

"I have no clue but if one more guy comes up to me and tries to hit on me, I will punch him in the face."

Right on cue, another guy strolled up next to me. Before he could get a word out, I punched him in the face. Not as hard as I can though or else he would be dead right now.

He fell on the ground with a loud THUD!!! Everything fell silent before anyone could snap their fingers. Everyone stared at me shocked. "Now that I have your guy's attention, what the HELL is going on?"

One of the guys came walking up to me. He handed me what looked like a folded up piece of paper. I stared at it for a few minutes in silence.

Fang nudged me in my side again, signaling me to open it.

I opened the crumpled piece of paper and found the strangest thing on it.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Again, sorry for the slow update, usually I update so much faster but you can blame my history and English teacher for all the homework they have been giving me. If you guys want a sneak peek at the next chapter (not all of it though), check out "The Flock Plays BS," and review it. Thanks again for the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	39. Payback

**I always have to say this, thanks for all of the reviews. If you guys still have any prank ideas please let me know. I bet you guys are wondering what the heck was on that piece of paper. Well, you guys are just about to find out. Here is the 39****th**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 39 Payback

**Max's POV**

I opened the crumpled up piece of paper and found the strangest thing on it. Who the heck would do that? One the paper, or should I say flyer, was:

_**Still Looking for Someone Who Will Do Anything With You?**_

_**Well, look no farther.**_

_**Max Ride **__**is willing to pay guys to have sex with her.**_

_**All you have to do is meet her in front of the school**_

_**And tell her what you want.**_

_**All Applicants allowed**_

_**No experience required**_

My mouth dropped and I could see anger building up in Fang's eyes. Everyone was still silent. I tried to take a deep breath but I couldn't so I started yelling, "Who did this?" No one spoke up. "You better come out here now. If you confess now I won't be as hard on you."

All of the guys slowly backed away from me. I got out one more thing before everyone left. "If anyone and I mean anyone, knows who the heck did this, better tell me."

By the looks in their eyes, they were going to do exactly what I said.

Without even noticing Iggy and Fang following me, I headed off to homeroom.

When I got up this morning, I knew this was going to be a long day.

"Are you okay Max?" By the sound of his voice I could tell he was mad too but he wouldn't fight my battle for me.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I pointed to my face and all Fang did was stare at me and wait for me to continue. "As soon as I get a hold of either one of those bitches, I'm going to kill them."

After taking one step into the school, I saw the walls covered with those flyers. People were having so much trouble getting to their lockers. Fang and Iggy stopped dead right behind me.

I turned to look at Fang and the anger was building in his eyes again. His fists started to clench and mine started to do the same thing.

Whoever did this, even though I bet I know who did it, is going to be dead.

Homeroom is going to suck today since I have James in it.

Iggy, Fang and I walked into our homeroom class right before the bell rang. "You three need to get here sooner. No students at our school have ever been late to class and we don't want to start now," the teacher practically yelled at us.

This is going to be the worst day of my life.

The announcements went on at the end of class. I could just imagine what the principal is gong to say about all the flyers.

Nothing changed in the announcements. We did the pledge and everything.

"Have a nice day you kids." The principal ended the announcements with.

Everyone started to talk again until the announcements silenced everyone again. "I forgot one thing, would Maximum Ride please come to the office. I repeat Maximum Ride, please come to the office."

A round of 'Ooo, you're in trouble,' was sounded around me. All I could do, without getting in trouble, was roll my eyes at them.

I walked down the hall, went out the double doors and passed the cafeteria until I came to the office building.

Before walking into the office, I took a deep breath preparing for what the principal was going to say to me.

The lady at the reception desk, whose name plate said Ms. Martz, gave me an encouraging smile. "You must be Maximum Ride," she said to me.

I nodded my head and she pointed to what looked to be the principal's office. "Go ahead in, he is waiting for you."

This is not going to be good.

Before I could even knock on the door, a voice called out, "Come in." That is creepy.

I swiftly opened the door and saw the principal sitting at his desk with an angry glare on his face. Sarcastically His face is so welcoming.

I tried to open my mouth to say something but the principal interrupted me, "Sit down." He was getting impatient. There is nothing worse at this school than an angry principal.

So that I wouldn't get the principal mad any madder than he already was, I sat down before you could say 'Max.'

Once I sat down, the principal took in a deep breath before speaking to me. He then looked up at me, "Young lady, I would like to talk to you about all the posters around the school." I opened my mouth to say something but he interrupted me. "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

"I didn't do that. Why would I put up posters like that about myself?" Is this principal stupid or what?

"The poster says your name on it…" He pulled out one of the flyers and pointed to my name on it, which by the way stuck out the most. "…so that must mean that you put all of these up."

He is so annoying. How did he ever get this principal job? "Did you read the rest of the flyer?"

Mr. West, which is what his name plate said, seemed kind of embarrassed. "No." He took a few seconds to read over the rest of the flyer. "Since this is about you, do you know who would do this?"

Should I tell him? If I tell on them, then they get in trouble and maybe even expelled. But then if I don't tell on them then nothing will happen. I thought over it for a few seconds before deciding to give Mr. West the answer.

"I have no clue who would do this." One of the principal's eyebrows was raised and he was giving me a strange look like he didn't believe me.

He just rolled his eyes and sent me off.

By the time that I got out of the office, the lunch time bell rang. I headed over to the cafeteria to meet Fang and Iggy for lunch.

I was staring at the ground and accidentally crashed into James. He was giving me an upset look. "So you are willing to pay guys to have sex with you but you won't go out with me again."

This is so stupid. "Don't play dumb you idiot." There was a guy standing next to me with a tray of food. Before James could do anything about it, I grabbed the guy's tray and smashed it over his head. "That's what you get for messing with me."

I would laugh if James thought that was my payback.

The rest of the day was horrible. Almost every second some random guy, most of them I had no clue who the heck they were, were hitting on me.

I was so relieved when the final bell rang. It was time to get home and planning some more payback.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry for taking longer than usual to update, I have been getting so much homework but I made time to finish this chapter. If you guys have any prank ideas please let me know because I have no clue what I am going to do on the next chapter. The poll is still up so check it out if you haven't. Thanks again for all of the reviews. I have so many more reviews then I thought I would ever get. Thanks. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	40. Finally!

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. This is the chapter that you have all been waiting for. The way that Max is going to ask Fang was an idea given to me by ****FindTheStrengthWithinYourself. I bet you guys are telling yourselves, just stop ranting about the stuff you usually rant about and get on with the chapter. For all of you guys who are saying that, here is the 40****th**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 40 Finally!!!

**Fang's POV**

During homeroom, the principal called Max to the office. I mouthed the words 'good luck' to her but she must have been worried about what the principal was going to say because she didn't notice. Her mind was probably set on what was going to happen with the principal.

I pulled out the flyer and took a good look at it. There might have been something important on there that I missed.

The school day was horrible. A couple of guys came around and asked me, "How much did she pay you to have sex with her?"

I rolled my eyes at them, which none of them noticed. The only thing that I decided to say to them was, "Are you guys really that idiotic?" They gave me the strangest looks ever like they had no clue what the heck I was talk about, which I think they didn't.

Max finally caught up with Iggy and I at lunch. Before she could reach us she crashed right into James. It is me or does that seem like déjà vu.

James must have gotten her mad because she had a glare on her face saying 'don't mess with me.'

She was mumbling something to herself that I couldn't understand, when she got to the table. No one talked the whole lunch.

I was so relieved when the final bell ran. We met up with everyone else and raced home. Of course Max beat us using her super speed.

From behind me, since at normal speed I was faster than everyone else except Max, I heard Gazzy shout, "No fair Max, you are cheating."

We were all snickering at him. I turned around to look at Angel and she had a smirk on her face. Uh oh, I know what she is up to and Max isn't going to be very happy about it.

Before I could do anything about it, Max was coming into view. She was flying backwards.

Her glare came back on her face and she shouted to Angel, "THAT IS CHEATING."

Everyone laughed out loud at her, except me, because she was acting like a little kid.

Iggy all of a sudden snaked by me. How the hell does he do that? He had a smirk on his face and Nudge came up next to me. She reached over to me and poked me hard in the ribs.

"Haha, you can't get me." She stuck her tongue out at me and sped off. "I'm going to beat the unbeatable Fang for once…" Nudge looked down and must have seen a cat or something because she stopped dead in her tracks. "Ohhhh…" She squealed too loud for human hearing. "There is a kitty…" knew it. "She is cleaning off her paws. Now she is playing with a ball of yarn. It is so cute. I wish we had a camera." She turned to Max. "Do we?"

Max shook her head no. I turned back to look ahead of me and I saw Dr. M's house come into view. 'I'm going to win,' I chanted in my head.

I almost landed on the front steps when Ella pushed me out of her way and Iggy and she landed on the front steps before me.

"And the winner is…" He imitated a trumpet noise. "…Iggy and Ella." Iggy and Ella started to cheer.

We all headed inside and Max and I headed to our room.

"Fang?" Max seemed kind of embarrassed to ask me something.

"Yes?" She paused for a few seconds before continuing.

"I was wondering…" I waited patiently for her to continue. "…if we could stay at a hotel tonight, just the two of us?"

She turned her head away from me. I walked up to her and cupped her chin in my hand.

"Of course, we just have to make sure it is okay with your Mom."

Her face lit up. "Let's go ask now." Max grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

Dr. M was in the kitchen cooking dinner. She must have knew that Max wanted to ask her a question. "Yes?"

Max stuttered before she asked the question. "I-I-I wa-s-s won-won-dering if you would let Fang and I stay at a hotel tonight?"

I could see Max cross her fingers. Dr. M sighed but her answer surprised me. "I guess. Are you planning on not going to school tomorrow?"

"Yes, if that is okay with you." Max explained what had happened at school. The whole time Dr. M was listening intently.

She ran up to Max and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Of course you can. Make sure you guys are back by dinner tomorrow and I will call the school to tell them that you guys are sick."

Max and I thanked her and headed into our room to pack. Dr. M promised that the Flock wouldn't disturb us and she would tell them what is going on.

We left in peace and said our goodbyes.

The flight was peaceful but Max interrupted the silence. "Fang, I need to stop at the store for a second."

I nodded my head and she quickly ran into the store alone. For some reason she wouldn't let me come in with her. She put whatever she got in her backpack so I couldn't see what it was.

"What did you get?" I was curious. She usually told me everything.

A smirk appeared on her face. "You are going to have to wait and see."

I rolled my eyes at her and heard her chuckle.

After another couple of minutes we finally got to the hotel. It wasn't one of the biggest or the fanciest but it would do for overnight.

We quickly checked in and this time it was a 40 year old man at the front desk. I grabbed the room key and we headed to our room on the top floor.

The view was beautiful. The sun was just setting and it was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen, except for Max.

"Fang?" By the looks of it Max had another question.

"Yes?" She took a deep breath before continuing. Something she usually does if she is nervous what is going to happen.

"With the flyer, you know I would never do that…" She was looking at her feet, which is something she never does unless she is nervous.

I waited patiently but she wasn't continuing. "Yes, that is no you at all." A small smile appeared on her face.

She finally looked up before speaking again. "The only one I would ever do that with is…" Max took in a deep breath. "…you."

I gave her an encouraging half smile.

With that I got the hint. I grabbed her around her waist and planted a kiss on her lips.

At first I was just some pecks on the lips and then it blew into a full make-out session.

I was the one to make the first move because I knew how it was with girls. They always wanted the guys to make the first move.

I tugged at the bottom of her shirt and by the look in her eyes she approved it. She pulled off her shirt with my help. Except for one second we never broke the kiss.

Her shirt was off and I felt her tug at the bottom of mine. We pulled my shirt over the top of my head.

Max and I were then standing half naked. Before I knew it we were both in our underwear.

She was wearing one of the bra and panties set that she tried on for me, the one with the cheetah print on it.

I dragged Max over to the bed so that we would be more comfortable.

Max got on top of me and I stopped her before we went any farther. "Max, I don't think this is a good idea anymore." She was giving me a strange look. "We don't have any protection."

A gigantic smile appeared on her face. "Hold on a sec." She got off of me and grabbed something from out of her backpack. I didn't get a good look at it until she came back over to me.

I chuckled. Max was holding up a box of condoms. "Is that what you went into the store for?" She nodded her head.

Max got back on top of me and we finished up what we started. For the first time in our lives, we made cookies and not the ones that you can eat.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. I finally posted the chapter with Max and Fang having sex so I hope you guys liked it. I didn't go into to much detail because it is rated T. The poll is now officially closed. I'm not sure what I am going to do for the next chapter so if you guys have any ideas please let me know. Thanks again to** **FindTheStrengthWithinYourself for the idea. Thanks for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	41. Lunch and Hot Tubbing

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. The story is now going to continue. You can thank ****FindTheStrengthWithinYourself for having me do the Max and Fang make love in the 40****th**** chapter. Since I did that chapter, the poll is officially closed. I'm still open to any prank ideas because of course they have to get James and Kristy back for everything that they did to them.**

Chapter 41 Lunch and Hot Tubing

**Max's POV**

The light came shooting through my eyes. I opened one of my eyes slightly to look at the clock.

If I read the clock correctly, it said 10 o'clock. Wow!!! How late did I stay up till last night?

Once I got my eyes to open, I looked down and saw that I had no clothes on. I grabbed the comforter and pulled it over me.

Fang started to turn over and I noticed that he was in the same state as I was. He had nothing on his body and you could see every muscle that he had.

I looked around the room and didn't recognize any of it.

All of a sudden everything from last night came rushing back to me.

At that moment Fang woke up. He must have noticed the shock on my face. "What's wrong?"

There was a look of concern shining in his eyes. "Did we…what…ahh." I couldn't even speak.

"Are you trying to ask me if we really had sex last night?" At the same time I was in even more shock because he just blurted out the word sex, which is something he doesn't do, and I couldn't speak because of what we did last night.

All I could get out was a nod.

"We did Max. Are you ashamed that we did?" I shook my head as fast as I could.

"It is not that. Do you really think that I would have done that if I would have been ashamed? You know how much I love you."

He got the hint and came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. Since we were both still un-dressed I could feel the shape of every muscle. I don't want to think about what Fang is thinking right now.

We jumped back into bed and made love again. This time it was 10 times better than last night.

Once we got out of bed again from our second round it was already noon. I heard my stomach rumble.

A half smile appeared on Fang's face. "Looks like someone is hungry."

I rolled my eyes at him and his stomach rumbled. "Looks like someone else is hungry too." He punched me playfully in the arm.

We headed downstairs to the lunch buffet downstairs.

When we got downstairs there were already a couple of people sitting in the dinning area.

Everything was silent. All you could hear was some background music. You could have probably dropped a pin on the ground and hear it land.

The tables had the nicest and cleanest tablecloths ever. Everything in the buffet smelled real good that we were able to smell it from the stairs.

Fang and I both ate in complete silence but we both ate slower than usual to save the flavor in our mouth. Well at least that was my reason.

By the time that we finished our lunch it was already 1 o'clock.

Fang and I were the only two people who were still in the dining area.

"What should we do for the rest of the day?" Fang asked me while trying to hint that it should be fun.

"Hmmm." I thought over it for a few minutes until an idea popped into my head. "How about we jump into the hot tub?"

Fang had a shocked look on his face. "Max, what…about…" He pointed at his wings.

I laughed at him. "There is a hot tub in our hotel room. Did you forget that?"

He nodded his head and rolled his eyes at me. "You ready to head upstairs."

Fang didn't seem like he wanted to go into the hot tub but in his eyes you could see the excitement.

We raced up the stairs and into the hotel room. Since I started the race I got a head start and won.

Fang was a good sport about it, probably because he got something out of the prize too.

"You want to know what your prize is?" Fang asked me. I nodded my head at him.

He started to walk towards me and grabbed me by the waist.

Before I knew it, his lips were planted on mine.

We stood there for a few minutes kissing like we haven't seen each other in years.

I finally pulled away from Fang and saw disappointment on his face.

I rushed into the bathroom and put on my new swimsuit that Angel, Nudge and Ella bought for me last time that we went shopping.

When I got out of the bathroom Fang was no where to be found.

_Where has that boy gone off to?_ I asked myself.

I headed over to the hot tub because knowing him, he was going to try and scare me.

The jets were already on and bubbles filled the top of the tub but Fang was no where in sight.

I looked around the rest of the hotel room but I couldn't find him anywhere. Fang would not leave me. He has to be in here somewhere. Maybe I overlooked something.

I headed back over to the hot tub and decided that Fang will come back sooner or later.

The hot tub was about 100 degrees and felt nice on my wings.

There was a shadow moving around in the water but I decided that it was just a shadow from the plant by the hot tub.

I closed my eyes. As soon as they were shut something grabbed my leg.

I jumped so high that I almost hit the ceiling. We learned to not scream so jumping was my only choice.

Fang popped out from under the water breathing extremely hard. He must have been under there for a while.

Once he caught his breath, which didn't take very long, I heard him chuckling. "Did…you…see…how high…you jumped?" He had trouble getting the words out.

I rolled my eyes at him and punched him pretty hard in the shoulder. "How dare you do that?"

I had to wait a few minutes before Fang stopped chuckling. "You should be more observant."

"That still wasn't very nice to do." Fang quickly got out and turned the jets on higher.

The hot tub relaxed me so much.

After a few minutes I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pick me up. Fang put me into his lap.

We sat like that until it was time for dinner. "Shit," I said out loud. Fang was giving me a strange look. "Mom said that we needed to be home by dinner time so we should get going."

Fang and I packed all of the clothes and supplies that we bought for overnight. The last thing was the condoms, which I threw out because I didn't want Mom to see them.

After everything was done, we checked out and left for home.

Staying at the hotel overnight was a nice break but it would be nice to get home.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm not sure how exciting it was but the next chapter is going to be in Iggy's POV. It will be what happened while Fang and Max were at the hotel. I bet you guys are all wondering how Fang could hold his breath that long but he didn't have to. He was under the water when Max looked into the hot tub but as soon as she left he came out from underneath the water and when Max came back he went under again. If you guys still have any ideas what I could do after the next chapter please let me know. Thanks again for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	42. When Max and Fang Aren't Home

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted for the last chapter, which disappointed me. I put up a different poll on my account so you should check it out. I'm almost done with this story so I'm sorry to disappoint all of you guys who like my story. I don't know when I am going to end it though. Here is the next chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 42 When Max and Fang Aren't Home

**Iggy's POV**

When I woke up it was actually silent in the room. "Gazzy, are you in here?" I whispered and right on cue I heard Gazzy snore.

I so wish that I knew what time it was right now. Gazzy started to shift in his seat and I heard the blanket rustling. "Iggy are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake." I paused a second before continuing. "What time is it?"

Gazzy started to shuffle around. "It's 6 o'clock." I rubbed my eyes. Even though I slept pretty well I was still tired.

"Are you okay Iggy?" I could hear the concern in Gazzy's voice.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." We both sat in silence for a few minutes until I decided to speak up. "What do you want to do after school? We have a couple of hours before Dr. M, Fang or Max get home."

Even though I couldn't see Gazzy I could imagine the humongous smile that is probably planted on his face right now.

"Hmmm. How about we make some bombs?"

A smile spread across my face. This was going to be a good day. Gazzy's footsteps sounded around the room and I could hear him heading for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Iggy, we have to get ready for school today." Shit, I almost forgot about that.

I started to head for my dresser and grabbed the clothes that I asked Gazzy to pull out for me.

I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom. Nudge, Ella, and Angel were in the bathroom, I had no clue why they were in the bathroom together. The shower was even running.

I will never understand a girl's mind. Gazzy was in the other bathroom so I had to head into Fang's and Max's private bathroom. Since they were the oldest they got the biggest room with their own bathroom.

The bathroom door was closed so I kind of crashed into it. Before I could do anything to myself, even though I am usually good at dodging objects, I walked into their bathroom. I felt around for a towel but I found random stuff on the ground. There were some really random things on the ground. At first it felt like a shirt and a pair of pants. Next there felt something soft and silky. I felt the outline of it and it felt like…like… please no…it was a pair of Max's panties.

I immediately dropped them on the ground and felt around for the sink. It took me a while longer than usual to find the sink because I have never been in Max's and Fang's bathroom before.

The water in the sink was burning hot. I rubbed so much soap on my hand that about half of it slipped off of my hand.

I stood there scrubbing my hands for 10 minutes before I turned the water off.

Since I was behind in getting ready, I dressed twice as fast as I usually do. Everyone was already sitting at the kitchen table by the time that I got out.

"What took you so long?" Gazzy asked me.

"Nothing." I was not going to go through a story of how I found Max's panties in the bathroom.

Angel started to giggle and I knew exactly what it was about. "I can't believe that." She explained everything that happened in the bathroom.

Gazzy was laughing along with Dr. M and Ella, Angel and Nudge were laughing their heads off.

"Did you really do that?" I felt my face start to heat up which made everyone laugh louder. "Now you know not to go into Max's and Fang's bathroom again. I can't wait to see their faces when I tell them the story."

After everyone finished taunting me we headed off for another boring day at school.

The whole way there Angel and Nudge were off on the side giggling to themselves. Ella was talking to Gazzy and me about some weird TV show that she saw last night.

I dropped everyone at the elementary school and headed up to the high school all by myself.

Since Max and Fang were gone I didn't have my eyes. I haven't gone to the school long enough to know where every little thing is.

Before I could even walk a couple of steps I heard someone call my name. "Iggy," Alice called to me.

From a few feet away I could hear her running right towards me. She slammed her body right onto mine and wrapped her arms right around my neck.

"Where are Max and Nick?" There was some concern in her voice. She probably thought something happened to them.

There was no way that I could tell her the truth. She might think that they are ditching school, which they are but she doesn't need to know that. "They aren't feeling good. At home with a stomach ache."

She let out a breath of relief. "Are you ready to head to class then?"

Alice reached out and grabbed my hand. She skipped right next to me and led me to my homeroom class.

The school day was even more boring than usual without Max and Fang there. There was only one good thing about them not being there, which was, I got to hang out with Alice more. She is so nice, I knew that from the beginning but I didn't know her very well then.

I was happy when the final bell rang; it was like music to my ears.

I literally ran out of the building with Alice trailing right behind me.

"Why are you running…?" She couldn't even finish her sentence because I was already out of ear shot.

When I caught up with Ella, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy, we all raced home.

Gazzy and I threw our backpacks aside and started to work on our newest bomb. This one was suppose to create a cloud of black smoke that covered you in soot. There was also an extra surprise in it.

"Ella, Nudge, Angel, can you guys come out here?" Footsteps started to race down the steps.

_You are not doing that to us._ Angel did not sound very happy at all.

"Damn, Angel started dead in her tracks but Nudge and Ella are still heading this way." Gazzy didn't sound happy about Angel but I didn't expect her to fall for it.

Ella and Nudge ran right into our bomb trap. Gazzy and I set it off at the same time.

I could hear a loud hiss coming out of the bomb and there was this rancid smell.

By now the whole backyard should be covered in black smoke. The rancid smell came closer and closer to us. It seemed like Nudge and Ella were sprayed by a skunk.

Before they could say anything the front door opened. "Iggy, Gazzy, what the hell did you do this time?" Max and Fang were home.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry that it took me so long to update. Our work load has been getting bigger and bigger and someone at the school stole my $700 cell phone so I was surprised that I even able to write this chapter. If you haven't you should check out the new poll that I put on my profile. Thanks again for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	43. Bomb and Who's at the Door

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. Sorry that there isn't much action going on in my story. Besides the pranks I really have no clue what I should do. If you guys have any ideas please tell me and check out the poll on my profile. I'm so sorry that it has been taking me so long to update. I just finished up one of my big projects and over the weekend I am going to be finishing up the other one. Thanks for being so patient. Here is the 43rd chapter, ENJOY!!! **

Chapter 43 Bomb and Who's at the Door

**Fang's POV**

The flight back to Dr. Martinez's house was nice and quiet. The wind wasn't blowing very hard for the altitude that we were at because for once none of my hair was in my face.

I turned to look at the horizon to my right. The sun was starting to set and rays of red, yellow and orange were taking over the sky.

Max's face was shining brightly in the setting light and she had a big glowing smile plastered on her face. I must have been staring at her for longer than necessary because a tiny blush appeared on her face.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Her question was the first words spoken during the whole flight so far.

"Because you are the most beautiful human being, or should I say mutant bird kid that I have ever laid eyes on. There is no one that I would rather be with but you." My words made her face turn to the color of a tomato.

As always, she didn't believe a single word that I had just told her. "No I'm not, you are just saying that." Why does she always say that?

Before I could get a chance to ask her, we were on the front steps of Dr. Martinez's house.

We both landed gracefully when a sound of a bomb exploding and girly shrieks came from the backyard.

Max and I ran up to the house and slammed the door open. We slammed it so hard that it almost came off of the hinges.

Max yelled into the house. "Iggy, Gazzy, what the hell did you do this time."

An awful scent all of a sudden hit me. It smelled so bad that I would have rather died then be in this house.

The backyard was filled with black smoke and soot covered the whole ground that you couldn't even see any green.

Gazzy and Iggy emerged with Ella and Nudge right behind them covered in black soot.

Max didn't raise her voice any louder than she already did. "What the hell did you guys…?" She didn't get to finish her sentence because she finally realized the awful smell.

She was glaring at Iggy and Gazzy. The glare was completely wasted on Iggy though but he got the hint when Gazzy didn't say anything.

Once the smoke started to clear up and the trees that were 100 feet away started to become visible, Max decided to speak up. "What the hell were you guys thinking?"

Two humongous smiles appeared on Gazzy's and Iggy's face. "We thought that you guys could use them to get back at Kristy and James."

"You guys…" It must have taken Max a while to process what they said because she stopped dead sentence. An evil grin appeared on her face. "Give me." Max grabbed the rest of the bombs off of the table in the backyard and ran into the house.

She must be up to something because she hates when they make bombs.

We all trailed behind her and followed her up to our room. She slammed the door right in my face. "Max…" I knocked on the door. "…what are you up to?"

Max didn't reply instead she came and opened the locked door for me. "Sorry."

"That's…" Before I could even finish my sentence she headed back over to bed, which is where she put the bombs. I strolled up to Max and grabbed her around the waist. "Max, do you need to think of what you are going to do now?"

She wouldn't even look me in the eyes. We just stood there in silence for a few minutes until Max decided to finally speak. "Yes, do you know how much that hurt? I know we did the paint bomb thing to them but what they did is even worse. And after what we did last night and this morning we are never going to live it down if anyone found out."

"Are you still having doubts about what we did?" Max's eyes turned down and she was staring at her feet. "Just tell me exactly what you are thinking Max, I can handle it. All I care about is loving you."

Max finally faced me with a smile on her face. Her face was shining so brightly that she lit up the whole room. "That is one of the nicest things that you have ever said. Actually that and what you said earlier."

She leaned up to me and planted a quick peck on my lips. "I enjoy kissing you but you are not avoiding the question."

Max started to lean up again but the doorbell rang. Who could that be?

We walked down the hall and went to answer the door.

I opened the door and the person at the door spoke before I could say anything. "Is Iggy there?"

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. Sorry that it took me longer than usual to update. One of the big projects that I have been doing is finally over with and we have a four day weekend but I may or may not be going out of town this weekend so if I don't update you will know why. I bet some of you guys could guess exactly who is at the door; it isn't supposed to be hard at all. Check out the poll on my profile. I will change the poll every once in a while so keep checking it out. Thanks for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	44. More Alice, Trick, Grape and Apple Juice

**Thanks again for all of the reviews, if you guys have any ideas I am still open to any. The poll is still up and I will change the poll every once in a while so keep on checking it out. Here is the 44****th**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 44 More Alice, Tricks, Grape and Apple Juice

**Max's POV**

Fang opened the door to see Alice standing on the front steps. "Is Iggy there?"

Alice was standing there waiting for Fang answer but he couldn't a word out, it was probably because of her outfit. She was in the skimpiest outfit ever.

Her skirt went down to the top of her thigh so it almost looked like she was only wearing a pair of panties and showed off her long tanned legs. She is pretty tall. The shirt was a crop top that showed off her toned stomach and her chest. The shirt was so low that you could see the top of her bra. She had stripped stockings that went up to her knees and a belly button ring with random jewels on it. Alice's long luscious black hair was pulled back into a messy bun with a couple of long strips of hair in front of her face.

I bet that if Iggy could see his mouth would be hanging wide open.

Iggy finally came up to the door with Gazzy right behind him. Gazzy is only 8 but I saw his mouth drop.

Fang walked up to Gazzy and covered his eyes and explained to Iggy exactly what she looked like.

I wish I knew what they were thinking. A spark in my head went off, Angel.

_Angel? Can you tell me what Iggy, Gazzy and Fang are thinking about Alice's outfit?_

_Sure._ I had to wait a few minutes while Angel searched through their heads for the information that I wanted.

Fang finally pulled away from Iggy and his mouth dropped twice as far as Gazzy's.

Iggy went over and talked to Alice so we left them to their private conversation. Gazzy whispered something in Fang's ear that I couldn't hear.

_Iggy was thinking how hot she must look and some stuff about how big her chest is. Why are boys always thinking about a girl's chest?_

I rolled my eyes. _I'll explain that to you when you are older. Now what were Fang and Gazzy thinking?_

_Gazzy was thinking about how hot she looks, which is something that I have never heard from Gazzy's mind and how come he didn't know this girl yet. He was even having trouble peeling his eyes away from her._

Aww, Gazzy is starting to like girls. I hope Fang's mind had nothing like that.

_Then Fang was thinking about how hot you would look in that outfit and he was thinking of ways that he could get you into an outfit like that. Every couple of seconds his mind put you in that outfit._

I was laughing to myself and Fang started to give me a strange look. 'Angel,' I mouthed at him.

He turned back to his conversation with Gazzy.

Fang is going to ask me later, I just know it.

I slipped out of the living room and headed back upstairs to my room.

The bombs were still lying right on our bed. When you looked at them it seemed like they were plain old baseballs from a distance. If you were within 2 feet of it, it just looked like a discolored ball.

This is the best bomb that they have ever made before.

The smell from the bomb hit me again but I didn't set off the bomb. Nudge came gallivanting into the room. Well that explains the awful smell.

"Max…" She started to complain to me. "…The smell won't come off and Gazzy and Iggy said that I am stuck with this smell for the next couple of weeks. Is there something, anything that you can do about this? I already sprayed myself with the strongest body spray that I have but it seems like the stink just absorbs the smell."

I showed her one finger to tell her to wait a minute.

I dashed down the stairs and came across Iggy, Fang and Gazzy sitting on the couch watching a movie that was on TV.

Iggy must have heard me come down the stairs because he called my name before I even came into the room. "Max?"

"Iggy, is there any way to get rid of the stink?" He pretended to stroke his beard, well his pretend beard because he doesn't have one.

"There is one way…" He didn't complete his sentence. I waited for him to answer but it seemed like he went back to watching the movie.

"Iggy, aren't you going to tell me?" There was a faint smile on his face.

"Why do I need to tell you? I didn't test the bomb out on you." Iggy is now getting on my nerves.

I glared at him but it was wasted. It sucks that he can't see. "You got Nudge and Ella. Mom is not going to be happy with you if she finds out what you did. I need to know now because Mom is going to be home soon."

He sighed in defeat. "Fine, you know how when you want to get rid of skunk smell that you bathe in tomato juice?"

I nodded my head. What is up with me and forgetting that he is blind? "Yeah, so does that mean that they need to bathe in tomato juice to…?"

"No, I just wanted to make a point. They both need to bathe in grape juice to get rid of the smell."

"Why grape juice?" Iggy turned back to the TV and ignore my question all together.

I rushed into the kitchen and grabbed all of the grape juice that was in the fridge. There were 10 large containers of it, I have no clue why.

Nudge, Ella and Angel were sitting at the top of the steps waiting for me to come up.

Nudge's and Ella's face had excitement in their eyes. "Did you find out what we can do about the smell?"

"No…" Both of their faces dropped. "…of course I did."

"That wasn't funny Max." They both had huge grins planted on their faces.

We headed into the bathroom and plugged the drain. Ella, Nudge and Angel helped me dump the grape juice into the bath tub.

Nudge and Ella were already in their swimsuits for reasons unknown. They jumped into the tub at the same time.

They soaked in the tub for about 20 minutes before they finally got out of the tub.

The smell came shooting back at me. I scrunched up my nose to try to get rid of the smell but it didn't work.

"Iggy," I yelled down the stairs. "It didn't work so tell me the real way to get rid of it now."

I heard laughing from down stairs. "You actually believed me."

"Now you have to go buy more grape juice now but first you have to tell me exactly what I have to do."

"Fine but you have to make Fang and Gazzy come with me."

"Gazzy, Fang, you have to go with Iggy and make sure you stall Mom so she doesn't find out what happened." I heard footsteps rush up the stairs and approach the bathroom.

"Do I have to go with him?" Fang was actually whining.

"Of course, if you don't then I won't…" Before finishing the sentence I leaned in to whisper the rest in his ear. "…kiss you for doing this favor for me."

A half smile appeared on his face. "Fine." He left and went into our room to get his shoes.

Iggy caught up with Fang and handed me a big container of apple juice. "Put this in the tub."

He shoved the container of apple juice into my hands. "Are you sure this is going to work? If it doesn't then I am taking all and I mean _all_ of your bomb materials."

"It does work." Fang came out of the room and left with Iggy and Gazzy.

This time the apple juice worked. There was no more smell coming off of Nudge or Ella.

The boys didn't come home until 6 o'clock. "Are Nudge and Ella stink free? Fang called up to me.

"Yeah, did you get the grape juice?" There were bags rustling down stairs.

"Of course and something else so we had to walk home." Before I could even reply Mom came into the house.

"Hey guys, I'm…" She didn't finish her sentence. I wonder why. "…what is that smell?"

Oh no, I forgot about the smell coming from the backyard.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. The story is actually going to be longer than I said. I thought I wouldn't be able to write that much more but I was wrong. If you guys have any idea of what I could do for any action scenes please let me know. Check out the poll in my profile. Thanks again for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	45. Trouble and Planning

**I'm always going to say this, thanks for all of the reviews. If you guys have any more ideas for pranks please let me know because I might write more that I actually thought. The poll in my profile is going to change every once in a while so keep on checking my profile for new polls. Here is the 45****th**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 45 Trouble and Planning

**Fang's POV**

Iggy, Gazzy and I got back from the store a little bit before 6 o'clock. It would have been earlier if we didn't have to walk home. Along with 6 bottles of grape juice we had to get some supplies for Iggy to make dinner with.

Dr. M stepped into the house at exactly 6 o'clock like always.

"Hey guys, I'm…" Dr. M didn't finish her sentence. "…what is that smell?"

Shit, I guess Max forgot about the smell in the backyard.

"Iggy, Gazzy, what did you guys do this time?" Dr. M learns pretty quickly. She knew right away that if something is wrong with the house it is probably because of Iggy and Gazzy.

For once Iggy admitted right away that it was his fault. He stepped closer to Dr. M before talking. "Gazzy and I made a bomb."

"What have I told you two about making bombs at this house?" There was an edge in Dr. M's voice but no matter how mad she got, she never raised her voice.

"That we are not supposed to make them because they are dangerous." Gazzy shocked me by speaking up.

Max finally came sprinting down the stairs. Dr. M turned toward Max looking extremely disappointed with her. "Did you let them do this?"

"No, I would never let them do that. They already set it off by the time that Fang and I got home from the hotel."

Dr. M looked pleased that Max takes such good care of them. She turned back towards Gazzy and Iggy. "Why did you guys make another bomb?"

"We were making that bomb to help Max and Fang get back at Kristy and James but we needed to test it." Gazzy turned his head towards the floor.

One of Dr. M's eyebrows rose in curiosity. "Who did you test them on?"

Gazzy wouldn't even make eye contact with her. "We tested them on…" He was so scared that he couldn't finish a sentence.

Dr. M waited patiently for Gazzy to continue but he was so nervous of the way she was going to react that he didn't continue. I decided to put Gazzy out of his misery and tell her. "They tested it on Ella and Nudge."

Everyone turned to stare at me because that was the first word that I have said to them all night.

Dr. M didn't look pleased but she didn't raise her voice at all. All she did was stick out her hands and say, "Give me all of you bomb materials." Her voice was still as calm as it could be but there was an edge in her voice.

Gazzy and Iggy walked upstairs with Max following behind them so she could make sure that Gazzy and Iggy didn't hide anything. After a few minutes, Angel headed upstairs after them.

For some strange reason Dr. M walked over to me and whispered in my ear. "I don't want Nudge to hear this because she will blurt this to Max but tomorrow is her birthday and I was seeing if you wanted to take her out to dinner while we set up her surprise party here." She must have noticed the concern look on my face because she added, "It is only going to be us so are you willing to do this for me because I also have to pick up Max's gift. I just hope that she likes it."

I decided that I should encourage Dr. M. "I think she will like anything that you give her. You are her mother after all and she has never been treated this well."

My words put a big smile on Dr. M's face. "Thanks Fang, I appreciate that." She spread out her arms and was close to giving me a hug but I took a step back. "Sorry, I forgot that you don't like hugs."

Our conversation was finally interrupted by Max clearing her voice. There was suspicion written all over her face. "What are you guys discussing?"

"Nothing." Since I used to never show emotion I got good at lying but Max could see right through that.

"You are going to tell me later." _Much later_, I added mentally in my head.

Max dragged us up to our room after Dr. M settled the Gazzy and Iggy bomb thing.

She sat down on our pushed together beds and had a serious look planted on her face. "Now you are going to tell me what you were talking about with Mom."

I just stood there in silence and she started to move towards me. Her fingers moved up my arm and she planted a kiss on my cheek near the edge of my mouth.

Is she trying to do what I think she is doing? When Max removed her lips I could feel a warm spot. I wanted to go ahead and plan a kiss on her luscious lips but then it would show a sign of weakness.

"Come on Fang, you can tell me anything. I won't let Mom know that you told me." She had the sexiest voice ever.

Maybe I could tell her half of it. "Your Mom suggested that we should go on a date tomorrow because there is going to be a lunar eclipse and she thought it would be a nice day for a date."

She looked suspicious but she went along with it. I leaned in and gave her a deep tender kiss. We stood there for a few minutes before Dr. M knocked on the door saying, "Time for bed."

We broke apart and headed to bed. Max is going to be so surprised tomorrow. I can't wait to see the look on her face when we come home for her surprise party.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter is going to be Max's birthday as you can already tell, if you guys have any ideas please tell me. Sorry again for taking so long to update. I have been getting twice as much homework. Thanks again for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	46. Dates, Birthday and Presents Part 1

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. Within the next couple of chapters there should be some action. There is another poll on my profile so you guys should check it out. If you guys have any ideas please let me know. Here is the 46****th**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 46 Dates, Birthday and Presents Part 1

**Max's POV**

I woke up to a dead silent house. The sun shot through the room and Fang was snoring in his sleep.

There was a strange feeling running through my veins. Mom and Fang were discussing something yesterday and Fang didn't tell me everything that they talked about. They are up to something, I just know it.

Before I could even move an inch an arm snaked around my waist. I turned to come eye to eye with a tired Fang. His eyes were completely bloodshot and you could see dark bags under his eyes.

"Morning," Fang said with a yawn right after he finished talking. He leaned towards me and planted his lips right on mine.

I couldn't even wrap my arms around his before he pulled away.

I was disappointed. He must have noticed the disappointment on my face because a smirk started to appear on his face.

"What are you smirking about?"

"The look on your face."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Why did you stop kissingmethen?"

I said the last part fast because it sounded so weird saying it out loud.

It took Fang a while to process what I had said. "You are going to have to wait and see." I HATE when he does that.

"Why can't you tell me now?" I ran my fingers up and down his arm.

This time he rolled his eyes at me. "No." He grabbed my hand and put them around his neck. "I'll give you one more."

Before I even had a chance to reply his warm, luscious lips were planted on mine. He held the kiss a little longer then before, not much longer though.

"Max, Fang, breakfast time," Mom called up to us.

I turned to look at the clock and it was already 10 o'clock. "Wow, we slept pretty late this morning."

Fang just nodded his head at me.

Fang grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was a big stack of pancakes in the middle of the table.

Before I could grab a chair more then half of the pancakes were gone.

Angel and Nudge sat across from me bouncing up and down in their seats. They never do that unless something exciting is going to happen.

_What is going on?_

Angel stopped bouncing a second to stare over at me with a strange look on her face.

_What are you talking about?_

I rolled my eyes at her. Does she think that I would actually believe that?

_Yes._ I stared back up at her and she had a humongous grin on her face.

Something is up. Maybe I could get it out of Nudge.

At that moment Nudge stopped bouncing up and down. Damn it.

The whole day everyone was giving me the silent treatment. Fang wouldn't even talk to me.

It almost seemed like he went back to showing no emotion and the one word sentences.

Around 2 o'clock Ella, Nudge and Angel barged into my bedroom.

"Time for you to get ready Max." I gave them a strange look.

"What are you talking about? I don't have anything planned for today."

They had big grins on their faces. "You have a date with Fang, remember."

Then it finally clicked. Fang asked me out on a date yesterday.

Ella and Nudge dragged me into the bathroom while Angel grabbed some clothes for me to wear. "Do you guys have to do this?"

"YES!!!" They shouted so loud that you could have heard it all the way across the country.

For 2 and a half hours Ella, Angel and Nudge worked on my hair and make-up. "Are you guys done yet?"

"Not yet…not yet… now we are." They stepped away from me but Nudge stood in front of the mirror.

"Nudge can you move so I can see what you guys did." She didn't even move an inch.

Angel shoved my clothes into my hand and covered up the mirror with what looked like duct tape.

"What are you doing that for?" Their grins grew into smirks.

"You can't see what you look like until you are done and to make sure that you don't cheat, Angel is going to monitor everything that you do," Nudge would have kept on talking if Ella didn't push her out of that bathroom at that moment.

It is going to be creepy having someone monitor me while I'm in the bathroom at least she won't be watching me.

I got dressed as fast as I could so I could see what they did to me.

Angel pulled out a black halter top, which I would have liked not to wear. The matching black skirt went down to mid-thigh and had fringes on the end of the skirt. She gave me black ballet flats to wear because she knows how much I hate heels. There were also black shorts to go under my skirt so that when I fly Fang won't be able to see my underwear.

After a few minutes I finally walked out of the bathroom to three smiling little girls standing in front of another mirror.

"Can I please see what I look like?" They finally stepped away and I have to say that I actually look good.

There was black eyeliner under my eyes that made my eyes stick out more. Then they put a light shade of black eye shadow on my eyes. My cheeks were a little more pink then usual but not enough that it actually looked like I was wearing any blush. Last, my lips shimmered with red lip gloss that tasted like cherry. My hair was in waves and hanging down on the side of my face.

"You look great Max," Ella, Angel and Nudge said at the same time. Then three pairs of arms brought me into a tight group hug.

"Thanks for this you guys. I actually look really nice." Angel and Nudge went on each side of me and took my hands in theirs. Ella grabbed onto Angel's.

We all walked down the stairs to meet Fang, Gazzy and Iggy, along with Mom standing close behind them, waiting for me.

Fang's mouth dropped and I even saw Gazzy's drop a little bit. After a few seconds of staring at me, Fang finally came back to reality. "You look great. Are you ready to go?"

I felt my cheeks up a little but not a ton. "I'm ready."

With that Fang and I headed to Mom's car with everyone else trailing behind us. "Where are we going?" I leaned over and whispered in Fang's ear.

"You are going to have to wait and see," he whispered back into my ear.

After 30 minutes we finally got to our destination.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. Sorry that it took me so long to update but I've been busy with school and I had trouble thinking of what I should do for this chapter. I put up another poll in my profile so you guys should go check it out. If any of you guys can guess where he is taking her then I will give you a sneak preview of the next chapter once I write it. Thanks again for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	47. Dates, Birthday and Presents Part 2

**Thanks again for all the reviews. If you guys haven't yet, you should check out the poll on my profile. Again, I thought that my story wasn't going to be this long but I was wrong. I'm actually not sure how long this story should be, I don't even have an estimate. If you guys have anymore ideas please let me know. Here is chapter 47. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 47 Dates, Birthday and Presents Part 2

**Fang's POV**

At around 4 o'clock Max came walking down the stairs in the most amazing outfit that I have ever seen her in. The mini-skirt showed off her long tan legs and the outfit, since it was all black, made her look even skinner then she actually is.

I was at a lost for words. After I had a couple of seconds to take in how beautiful she looked tonight, I finally spoke up. "You look great. Are you ready to go?"

To me it seemed like her cheeks reddened a little bit but since she had on make-up I wasn't completely sure. It almost looked like that was the color that her cheeks are right now. "I'm ready," she replied to my question.

I walked over to Max and took her hand into mine.

We followed Dr. M out to the car with everyone else trailing behind us.

Right next to me I could see Max debating on whether she should ask me something. She kept on leaning over near me and opening her mouth but each time nothing came out.

When we finally got to the car she finally spoke up. "Where are we going?" I was hoping she would ask that question sooner or later.

A grin spread across my face, which I tried my best to cover up. I whispered back into her ear, "You are going to have to wait and see."

The smile that she had on her face turned into a frown faster then you could snap your fingers.

Even though it wasn't a good idea, Dr. M left Iggy in charge while she took Max and me to our destination.

After 30 minutes of silence in the car we finally arrived at our destination.

When Max jumped out of the car her mouth dropped.

"Fang, it is beautiful," Max said.

While she was getting ready for our date I set up a picnic for us. I had a blanket spread out near a waterfall.

**Max's POV**

The view in front of me was amazing. Fang had a picnic set up for us near a waterfall. It was pretty loud but you could see mountains all around us.

The picnic blanket was already set up. There were two lit candles on the blanket. All of the food was set out. Fang had out two plates with pizza and chips. It wasn't a very romantic dinner but pizza is my favorite dish.

I ran up to Fang and wrapped him a humongous hug. "I love it. Thanks." At that point I had my lips planted on Fang's.

"Maybe I should do these kinds of things more often," he said with a half smile on his face.

I playfully punched him on the shoulder. Before I knew it two strong arms were around my waist and I was in the air over his shoulders. He ran over to the waterfall and dropped me in the water.

The warm water rushed through me. It was actually pretty nice but my nose was hurting from getting water up my nose.

I swam up to the top of the water and grabbed the bottom of Fang's jeans and pulled him in with me.

We had a splash fight but neither of us won. Fang and I were evenly matched.

"I give up, you win," Fang said to me even after we decided that it was a tie.

"What's my prize?" I had a sly smile on my face. By the look on his face he had the same idea as me.

He swam over to me with a perfect crawl stroke. How the heck does he know how to swim like that?

I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist and my hands slid up around his neck. He planted his lips on mine and I tangled my hands in his hair. We were there for a few minutes before Fang made the first move.

Fang tugged at the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head. Now I was in my bra and skirt. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head before eh could even move a centimeter.

We were both treading water with no shirts on. "Is this too uncomfortable because we can stop?" He must have been concerned about how I felt.

I answered his question by un-buckling his belt. A smirk grew on Fang's face and before I could do anything about it my skirt was off.

So there I was in my bra and panties and Fang was in front of me with only his shirt off. I decided that I should change that.

I pulled down his pants. Fang and I were now both in our underwear.

I'm not going to describe the rest but we decided to go skinny dipping.

Even though we have done a lot together I still felt a little weird being in the water naked.

We were in the water for another 10-15 minutes before we decided that we should get out before the water got to cold.

I hopped out of the water but something grabbed my ankles and I was pulled back in.

I popped out of the water with my hair in front of my face and I couldn't see a thing.

Fang snuck up behind me and pulled me close to him. He picked up me hair and placed a trail of kisses on the back of my neck. His kisses sent shivers up and down my spine.

"What was that for," I asked him once I caught my breath from being pulled back into the water.

"What are you talking about," Fang replied and without even looking at him I could tell that he had a smile on his face.

I splashed water on his face and he immediately let go of my waist.

We finally got out of the water and had a wonderful dinner.

While we were eating the sun started to set. Rays of pink, blue and yellow spread across the sky. You could barely see any of the sun but it was the most beautiful sunset ever. The tips of the mountains were the lightest of pinks with a tiny bit of blue at the tip.

I placed my head on Fang's chest and whispered to him, "It's so beautiful."

He moved one of his hands to my head and rubbed his hand through my hair. "Yes you are."

My cheeks started to heat up a little but I was relived that Fang couldn't see my face.

After we dried up we decided that it was time we should head home.

**Fang's POV**

At around 6:30 we started to take off. I could not believe that Max completely forgot about her birthday though.

At 6:45 Max and I landed on the front steps of the house. There were no lights in the house.

Max walked up ahead of me and opened the front door.

"Surprise," everyone yelled at Max and she was at a loss for words.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. The skinny dipping idea was given to me by maximum ride forever so I have to give a big thanks to her. If you guys have any more ideas please let me know. If you haven't you guys should definitely check out the poll in my profile. Thanks for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	48. The Surprise Party

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. They really help me with my writing. Thanks for all of the ideas everyone has given me. If you haven't, you should check out the poll on my profile. I'm going to change every 2-6 weeks so keep an eye out for the change. I'm just going to stop rambling on about everything that I usually talk about, here is the 48****th**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 48 The Surprise Party

**Max's POV**

Fang and I left the waterfall, even though I would have been glad to stay there with him forever.

We got home around 6:45 and I sensed that something was going on. All the lights in the house were off and there was no car in the front of the house.

Where did everyone go? This is not like Mom; she usually tells us if she is going to go somewhere.

I walked up to the door with Fang slowly following me.

The door started to open slightly without anyone touching it. I started to tense up but I opened the door anyways, even though I usually don't do that.

"Surprise," everyone yelled at me and the lights flicked on.

I just stood there. There was nothing that I could or was able to say. My mouth dropped. Fang started to wrap his arms around my waist and rock me back and forth in his arms.

He leaned in and I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. "Happy Birthday Max," he whispered right into my ear. "You are surprised aren't you?"

At that point I was still speechless so I just kept on standing there like a statue.

Fang took his hands and turned me around to face him.

Before I could even blink Fang planted his lips right on mine.

"Ooo," came from Angel's and Nudge's voices. "Get a room," Gazzy shouted at us.

Fang and I rolled our eyes at Gazzy. "Grow up Gazzy. You are going to like girls someday too," Fang told Gazzy.

Gazzy's face was all scrunched up like he just ate a lemon. "EWWWW," he told all of us.

After Gazzy's little I don't like girl's speech, which you don't want to hear at all. Everyone almost fell asleep while he was talking but every time Gazzy would yell at us, "Guys pay attention." That is something I never expected from Gazzy.

Mom first got out some music and we played limbo, don't ask because I have no clue why. I bet you would never be able to guess who won. Fang, I couldn't believe it either. You would think that since Angel is the smallest she would win but no.

After limbo was over and Fang got his prize, which was a kiss from me, we went over to the kitchen and ate supper.

The table was lined with food. There were hot dogs, pizza, burgers and any other kind of junk food you can name. Mom even bought too much food; we weren't even able to finish everything. About three-quarters of the food were gone. There were half eaten hot dogs and slices of pizza on our plates. Nudge had a humongous pile of chips on her plate that was as big as Mount Everest.

Nudge leaned back in her chair and rubbed her belly. "I've never said this before but I'm stuffed. This is a first. I always finish all of the food on my plate and want more." She then went deep into thought for a few seconds. Her eyes lit up, "Max??? Can you open your presents now?? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE??? You are going to love what I got you, well what Angel and Ella got us. Come on Max. If you don't open them…" Angel and Ella slapped their hands over her mouth.

I thought over for a second. My choices were either go open my presents now or have to deal with Nudge bugging me about it and jumping up and down until I do.

Hmmm. This is hard.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Angel snickering.

_What's so funny?_ Angel quickly covered her mouth and gave me those big innocent eyes of hers asking what-are-you-talking-about. I rolled my eyes at her. _Don't give me that look; you know what I'm talking about._

_I was…_ Angel was interrupted by Mom saying, "Present time."

Nudge jumped right out of her seat and raced over to all of the presents before I could even blink "Here's your present Max." She started to jump and down even more. Just to tease her I took off the wrapping paper slowly. "Don't do that Max," she said in the whinniest baby voice ever.

We all laughed at her. Well Fang being Fang chuckled and gave me a half smile.

"Wait," Mom called out to me after I started to open the gift again. "I want to get a picture of this."

She ran out of the room to get the camera. I tugged on Ella's shirt and whispered in her ear, "Is she always like this on birthdays?"

Before I could even finish my question Ella was nodding her head. "She did the exact same thing on my birthday and is probably going to do this for everyone else's."

We waited a few minutes until she got back. "Okay, now you can open it."

I finally opened up the present. My mouth dropped. It was an mp3 player and it had a ton of pictures on it. They were all of the Flock, Ella and Mom.

"Thanks," I told them. I grabbed them a brought them into a big group hug. "I love you guys."

I'm not going to bore you with everything that went on while opening the presents. Iggy and Gazzy got me a $30 gift certificate for the mall.

I was about to open Mom's gift when Nudge and Ella spoke up at the same time, "What about Fang's gift?"

We all turned to look at him. "Yeah Fang, what about you," I teased.

"I'm going to give you mine later," he told me and a smile started to form on his face.

"Ewww," Gazzy, Angel, Ella and Nudge chimed in all at the same time. I bet I know what they were thinking.

"Just as long as you don't give it to her in front of us, the kissing is more then enough," we all burst out laughing at what Iggy said. You would never have thought that Iggy would say that.

"Open Mom's present Max," this time Ella was the one jumping up and down. She must have known what I was getting.

Mom handed me her gift and I started to unwrap it. Everyone was watching me with great interest.

There was a box. "Nice gift Max. I think that is the best gift that you have ever gotten," Gazzy shouted. What is up with him and the random outbursts?

I finally got a chance to open the box. It was hard because there was so much tape on it.

Once I got the box open I could feel my mouth dropped and for the second time today I was speechless. I could not believe that Mom got this for me.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. I thought that it would be a good place to end. The poll is still up so you should check it out. I was trying to update earlier in the week but I didn't have a chance. I'm not sure what else to say so thanks for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	49. Jokes, Presents and Drawings

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I've been having a busy week and I'm excited that Maximum Ride 4 came out but I haven't been able to read it yet. My Dad ordered it from Amazon and I'm waiting for it to come in so if any of you guys have read it don't tell me what it is about. If you guys read it I hope it is good. Check out my poll if you haven't. Here is the 49****th**** chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 49 Jokes, Presents and Drawing

**Fang's POV**

Max took hold of Dr. M's gift and started to unwrap it. Dr. M must have taped it well because Max was having trouble unwrapping it.

We waited watching her for a few minutes before she finally got the wrapping paper off. It was a brown box.

"That's the most amazing gift we have ever seen," Gazzy said, breaking the silence.

Everyone burst out laughing; well I only cracked a smile.

After the little laughing fit for the 100th time that night, Max finally opened up the box.

She was trying to irritate us by going slowly. It didn't work on me but it worked on everyone else.

"Max you are going to slow," Ella, Angel, Nudge and Gazzy chimed in at the same time. For some reason Iggy has been pretty quiet since we got home.

I took a quick glance over at him and he was standing next to Gazzy asleep. How could he sleep with all this noise and he is standing?

Max made eye contact with me and had one eyebrow risen. I tilted my head to point at Iggy sleeping.

When all of the interruptions finally died down, Max got back to opening the box. She turned the box around in her hands but she couldn't find an opening. "Mom? How am I supposed to open the box if there is no opening?"

Dr. M had a humongous grin on her face. "You have to figure that out yourself."

Max's smile turned into a frown. She turned her head to look at Angel. She was probably asking how she is supposed to get it open. Angel shrugged her shoulders at Max and Max's face became frustrated.

We all stood there waiting for Max to open up the box when Ella's face lit up. She leaned over to Nudge and whispered something inaudible to her.

Ella turned to Dr. M and held up a finger to her.

While they were gone I felt a quick nudge in my side. I turned to come face to face with Gazzy. "What are they doing?"

I shrugged my shoulders at him. "I have no clue."

Nudge and Ella came back before I had a chance to say anything else to Gazzy.

"Here you go Max." Nudge held out a pocket knife to Max. "Ella came up with the idea; I just helped her find the pocket knife. We were just going to get a sharp knife for you but Dr. M told us earlier that the box was really thick so that it would be harder to guess what was in the box." She opened her mouth to add something else but I glared at her and she immediately closed her mouth.

"Are you going to open it or are you just going to stare at the box until it opens itself," Angel blurted out.

Max rolled her eyes at Angel. "Of course I'm going to open it up but I was just debating on whether or not we should wake Iggy up first."

At the same time we all shouted, "No." Surprisingly enough Iggy didn't wake up. Hmmm, I wonder if he is okay.

After a 10 minute wait, Max finally got to open the box all the way without anymore interruptions.

She made in gigantic hole in the top of the box and pulled out a shiny silver box.

The back of the box was facing me so I was not able to see it.

"What is it Max," Nudge asked while jumping up and down in place with Ella.

Max's mouth dropped before she spoke, "It's…a…cell…phone."

She said the last part so quietly that I had trouble deciphering what she had said.

Max started at it for a few seconds before Nudge shouted out, "What kind of cell phone?" Max looked up and turned the box around. On the box in big letters it said IPHONE.

Max quickly put the box on the couch, jumped up and gave Dr. M a gigantic hug. "Thanks so much."

Dr. M's grin grew. "You're welcome Max. I think that after all that you have been through you deserved something nice to have."

Ella, Nudge and Angel were all jumping up and down now. Gazzy just looked completely bored and he plopped down on the couch.

I took a quick look at the clock and it said 11 o'clock.

Max must have noticed what time it was too because she chimed in, "I think we should have cake and then head to bed but first…" She ran upstairs and was back in a second. In her hand was a big fat washable blue marker.

"What are you going to do with that?" Max's grin grew.

"You will have to wait and see." She walked over to Iggy and started to draw on his face.

She started to draw random squiggles on his face with small stars and hearts.

Without me noticing Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Ella came into the room with more markers. Gazzy had a green one, Angel a purple one, Nudge a green one and Ella a pink one.

They joined in with Max and kept on drawing. Dr. M and I just stared at the event that was happening right in front of us.

Angel must have noticed that I wasn't joining in because she came over to me and stuck a thick black washable marker in my hand. "Come join us, you know you want to." She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to Iggy.

We all drew at least one thing on his face before we had cake and headed to bed. Before bed I remembered that I have to give Max her gift. After all of the events that took place I almost forgot about it.

Max started to head to our bed in pajamas when I grabbed her hand. "I still have to give you my gift."

There was a glisten in her eyes when I planted a quick gentle kiss on her lips.

I headed over to the closet and took out a small red box for her.

"I picked this out special for you. Hope you like it."

She started to open the box when we were interrupted with a knock on the window.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. Hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to put an engagement ring in the box so tell me your guys' opinion in a review. Just so you guys know I may or may not do it so if you guys want the engagement ring I'm so sorry if I decide not to do it but tell me what you guys think anyways. The poll is still up so check it out. Thanks again for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	50. Mystery Person and the Gift

Thanks again for all of the reviews

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I got more reviews then I thought for the last chapter so I thank you all for the reviews. As I said in the last chapter I'm not sure if I'm going to put in the engagement ring so if I don't PLEASE don't get mad at me. I wasn't even sure myself before I wrote this chapter. Here is the 50****th**** chapter. ENJOY!!**

Chapter 50 Mystery Person and the Gift

**Max's POV**

After I finally got to open the present from Mom, we had cake and ice cream, and we put Iggy into bed, Fang and I headed up to our room.

I grabbed my pajamas from the top drawer in my dresser and headed into the bathroom to change. It didn't take me to long to get dressed because I was tired.

When I walked out of the bathroom I could feel my feet dragging on the carpet. Fang had a crooked half smile on his face. He must be up to something.

I started to open my mouth to ask but he interrupted me instead, "I still have to give you my gift."

Fang walked over to me and leaned in. His lips crashed onto mine for a quick tender kiss before he headed over to the closet.

He was searching through the closet until he took out a small red box.

My heart started to speed up. If that is an engagement ring what am I suppose to do. We are too young to be engaged let alone married.

Fang held out the red box for me. "I picked this out for you. Hope you like it."

I slowly open the box scared but excited at the same time with what might be in the box.

It was some of the way open when there was a knock on the window.

Fang and I immediately got into a fighting stance but nothing happened. We just stood there for a few seconds before heading over to the window.

The curtains were drawn and we pulled the curtains back. I came eye to eye with Nudge.

We must have freaked her out because she let out an ear-shattering high pitched screech.

Fang and I covered our ears as fast as we could so her screaming wouldn't break our ear drums.

Once she stopped screaming and settled down I spoke up, "What the hell are you doing at our window?"

"I…I…I…" Nudge turned away from us. This has to go into the book; Nudge is at a loss for words. It's rare that you see that happen. We waited a few seconds for her to continue. "I asked Angel what you guys were doing and she wouldn't tell me but then I remembered that Fang said that he would give you your present later so I had a feeling that that is what you guys were doing. Then I figured that you guys wouldn't let me watch you open the gift because you wanted some privacy so I decided that I would watch from you window. I flew up here and Gazzy was running around the yard chasing Ella and Angel so I turned around and accidentally hit the window but I thought you guys didn't hear me so I decided to stay were I was. Everything got all silent in the room so I thought you guys were kissing…" At that point I felt my cheeks heat up a little but not enough, hopefully, for anyone to notice. "…so I just waited for you guys to speak up but then you came and found me. I really want to know what Fang gave you though so can I please watch. PLEASE??"

Fang turned to look at me and I nodded my head. I mouthed to him, 'we might as well or she won't leave us alone.'

He immediately understood and nodded his head at Nudge.

Nudge let out another ear-piercing scream but this time it was for happiness.

She hopped into the room and sat on the bed waiting for me to open up the small red box.

I finally got to open the box. There were two things in the box. They were the most beautiful things ever.

There was a necklace and a bracelet. The necklace was made of pure gold and had a pair of wings dangling from the chain that looked exactly like mine. Then the bracelet was complete silver. It had a locket with a growling lion and a wing attached to the locket. Both the necklace and bracelet were so amazing.

Fang was watching me examine the present. "Thanks Fang. I love them." I jumped onto him and we embraced in a short kiss.

"Hello, still in the room here," Nudge interrupted the kiss. "Can I see them Max?" She pointed to the necklace and bracelet.

"Of course, just as long as you don't do anything to them," I smiled at her.

"Don't worry. You should show Dr. M though." Nudge slid her fingers over the nice smooth material. "I love them."

A smile started to creep on Fang's face. "Nudge, I think it is time that you left." She walked to the door with the necklace and bracelet in hand. "Wait a second." She turned around towards me.

"What Max?" She asked me with an innocent look on her face.

"I would like the necklace and bracelet back." Nudge looked at her hand. "If you ask, maybe I will let you wear it."

Her face lit up. "Sorry Max, here you go." She raced over to me and dropped them in my hands. "Have fun." Nudge winked at me and then skipped out of the room, probably to tell Angel about everything that just happened.

As soon as she left Fang planted his lips on mine. We stood there for a few minutes before Mom knocked on the door. "Time for bed you two."

We broke apart and jumped into bed. For the next couple of hours Fang and I just laid in bed talking. I never knew that he could talk so much.

At around 4 in the morning, Mom came back and knocked on the door. "I told you guys to go to bed a couple of hours ago. Now go to bed," Mom told us through the door.

"Okay, we will go to bed now," I reassured her before she left to go back to bed.

"I think we should go to bed before we get into trouble," Fang said. He planted a quick kiss on my lips.

"Night," I told Fang.

"Night, love you," he answered.

"Love you too," I replied to him.

We immediately fell asleep in silence but were awoken the next day by Angel, Ella and Nudge's giggling.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. Nudge being at the window was JennyPenny1014's idea so I have to give her a big thanks for helping me again. Sorry that I didn't have Fang give her an engagement ring but they are too young and if I did then I would have to end the story soon. So I think you guys would have rather me not do the engagement ring yet. Sorry if I got any of your hopes up. I'm going to figure out how to put pictures on my profile and put a picture of the necklace and bracelet on there. Check out the poll on my profile. If you give me the same amount of reviews as the last chapter then I'll update faster. Thanks again for the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	51. Hangovers, Mescal and Laughing

Thanks again for all of the reviews

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. Sorry that it took me so long to update. I was going to update over the weekend but then I went to my cousin's house. Hope that all of you guys will still read and review my story. I also had a history test last week and I didn't do to well on it. Well I'm going to stop rambling and let you guys finally get to the 51****st**** chapter.**

Chapter 51 Hangovers, Mescal and Laughing

**Iggy's POV**

The next morning I woke up with a killer headache and I didn't even know how it happened.

The last thing I remember is Max and Fang coming home and then nothing.

I replayed everything that had happened before Max and Fang got home.

Gazzy and I went to the store to get party gear, presents and cake, when we walked out some random girl offered me a drink and then we came right home.

It took me a while to think over what might have happened. "Iggy, are you awake?"

I immediately sat up in bed, which made my head hurt twice as much. "Yes but can you not talk so loud."

He must have been giving me a weird look because he said, "If I talk any quieter then you won't be able to hear me at all."

Is my headache really that bad?

At that moment someone knocked on the door. It felt like someone was hitting me on the head with a hammer.

"Hey Gazzy, Iggy. Are you guys ready to go to school? Dr. M just finished up making breakfast so you guys need to come down now." Nudge wouldn't stop taking she continued on until Dr. M called up.

"Time for breakfast," saved by Dr. M.

My head was pounding even worse now thanks to Nudge.

I slowly got out of bed.

The whole way to breakfast I had to hold onto my head. If I let go my head would start to hurt again.

"What are you doing Iggy?" Max asked with concern but I could also hear a little bit of amusement in her voice.

"Uhg," was the only reply that I could get out.

"He has a killer headache," Angel chimed in.

"Do you need some medicine?" Dr. M asked.

I nodded my head at her.

Dr. M led me into the kitchen handed me some medicine and water. "Thanks." I put the medicine in my mouth and swallowed it.

There was a tap on my shoulder. "Are you okay Iggy? What's wrong?" Max came into the kitchen to ask me.

I thought over it for a second before I answered her, "I have no fucking clue."

Max slapped my face. "What have I told you about language? Now what did you do yesterday that might have resulted in a massive headache?" There was still some concern in her voice.

"Gazzy and I went to the store to get party gear, presents and cake, and when I came out a girl gave me a drink then we…."

I didn't even get to finish my sentence because Max interrupted me. "You drank something from a total and complete stranger. How could you? What did the drink taste like?"

Now that I had to think over for a second. "It tasted like something I had never tasted before and it was kind of strong. My throat started to burn immediately after drinking it and right after drinking it I started to feel woozy. Then the last sip of the drink I felt something slimy run down my throat."

"Gasp," Dr. M sounded really worried.

"What is there something wrong with what I drank?"

"That explains why you were sleeping while Max was opening her gifts," Dr. M said to herself.

I was still completely lost. Even though it hurt to do this, I raised my voice a little. "What was wrong with my drink?"

"You drank…" It took her a while to get out the words. I bet if she didn't get them out then Angel would do it for her. "…mescal."

I raised one of my eyebrows, "What is mescal?"

She took a deep breath before continuing. "It is Mexican liquor and the slimy thing in the drink was a worm. You get really bad hallucinations from it or you will fall asleep quickly."

"Great, so what is going on now?" After a few minutes she still hadn't given me the complete answer.

"You are having a hangover." I was still puzzle. She must have realized the expression on my face because she continued, "A hangover is a really bad headache so you may have it for a while."

"That just makes my day."

After that we had breakfast and then got ready for school. The whole morning I had been dreading on going to school.

We finally headed off. The wind in my hair helped my hangover.

It didn't take us too long to get to school but by the time we got there my head felt sooooo much better.

First we dropped off Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and Ella. Then Max, Fang and I walked up to the high school.

To my right I could hear giggling from some girls, whom I had no clue who they were.

Max and Fang then started to laugh. Everyone around me was now laughing and I had no clue why.

"Max, Fang, what is going on?"

It took Max a while to answer because of all her giggling. "You…have…to… wait and…see."

This is getting ridiculous. Every time we pass someone they start laughing their heads off.

"Iggy!!" Alice called out to me. Did she have to talk so loud today of all days?

"Hey…haha… Iggy." She was laughing too.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Max, Fang and Alice started to quiet down but everyone around me were still laughing.

"I will. Just let me take a picture first," Alice told me. I was completely lost, not that I wasn't already. Then there was a bright light. That was probably the flash from her camera.

Now I was getting very aggravated. No one was telling me what was going on.

A random guy bumped me and said, "I love your hearts."

What was he talking about?

"Alice, can you please tell me…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Alice planted her soft lips on mine. Her tongue then ran her tongue across my lower lips and I immediately opened my mouth. She stuck her tongue down my throat and I did the same to her. We just stood there for a few minutes before Max spoke up.

"You ready to go to class." Alice broke apart from me.

"Not until you tell me what the heck is going on." I replied being stubborn.

"Fine," Max was finally going to tell me what all of the laughing was about.

I waited and waited for her to tell me but she didn't. "Max?? Aren't you going to tell me?"

"No," she replied.

"You just said that you were going to tell me," this laughing thing was now getting on my nerves.

"I know what I said."

"Then tell me what is going on."

"I will but I didn't tell you when so come on." I could just imagine a big smirk on her face. Now I'm going to have to live through the school day with all of this laughing.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Tell me exactly what you guys think about it. I'm going to try and update faster this time. I'm sorry again for taking so long to update. At least I update faster then some other authors. If you guys pour in the reviews I will update by this weekend. Just keep in mind, the more you review the faster I update. I'm not completely sure what I should do in the next chapter so if you have any ideas please let me know. My poll is still up. Thanks again for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!!**


	52. Fighting, Tattoos and PDA Violations

I always have to say this because you guys are such awesome readers, thanks for all of the reviews

**I always have to say this because you guys are such awesome readers, thanks for all of the reviews. For anyone who reviewed the last chapter, I hope you liked you cookie. I've been a little stuck with what to do but I have been doing my best to write anyways. If you guys have any questions about my story please let me know. The poll is still up so check it out. **

**MUST READ: I posted a new story so check it out. **

**Here is 52****nd**** chapter. ENJOY!!**

Chapter 52 Fighting, Tattoos and PDA Violations

**Fang's POV**

On the way to school Iggy was having a hard time flying straight. The mescal must have had a great affect on him. A couple of times he even crashed into a tree.

Everyone was laughing at him but for some reason he couldn't hear them.

We landed at school and everyone turned to face us. They must have all noticed the drawings on his face.

Alice immediately came up to him. She was covering her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter.

"What's up…with the drawings," She asked with some trouble speaking.

"He fell asleep early last night so we decided that it would be fun to draw on his face," I was surprised that she was able to hear me with all her laughing. "It was Max's idea."

Alice turned to face Max and gave her two thumbs up.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Iggy asked with a sad face. He probably thought he was giving us a puppy dog face.

Alice looked like she was about to crack but I covered her mouth with my hand. I held up a finger to her, "Shhhh."

She nodded her head in understanding. "When should we tell him?" Max asked covering her mouth so that no one else could hear.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Let's see if someone is willing to tell him."

"It's Iggy, like anyone would tell him anything." My words put a smile on Max's face.

"That is very true." Then the bell rang.

"Iggy, are you ready to go to class," Alice asked him and grabbed his hand before he could even answer.

He was going to have an interesting day.

Max and I walked into homeroom hand in hand.

"Did you see the new kid? Jeff, I think his name was," a girl asked her two friends.

They both nodded their heads while she continued. "His face looked so funny. I heard that it was a tattoo." Max and I both cracked up. You would have to believe an idiot to think that it was a tattoo.

A skater guy came up behind us and tapped Max on the shoulder, "Your brother got a tattoo…" He held his hand up for a high five. "…that is so awesome." He slapped Max's hand. "You should get one…" he was still talking to Max. "…right on your ass." The skater guy took his hand and slapped his ass.

Without any warning Max punched the guy right in the face. Blood trickled down his face from his nose.

"What the hell was that for?" the guy shouted at her trying to keep his nose from bleeding.

"Did you think that tattoo on my ass comment was a compliment or something?" Max asked him with hate in her eyes.

He was about to answer her when the teacher walked into the room. "Time for class."

We all sat down immediately. This was going to be one interesting day.

After class the skater guy was walking right behind Max. "I'll catch you later babe." He slapped her butt and turned the other way.

Max ran after him and jumped right on him. "You did not just do that."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," he answered with a grin on his face. "By the way my name is Jim."

Jim must not know what he is up against. "Do you think I care what your name is?"

Max didn't give him a chance to answer. She got up off of him and kicked him right in the nuts.

He put his hands right where Max hit him and started to roll down the hall in a ball.

"That must have hurt," Max told me after Jim was out of sight.

"I remember why I love you so much. You can stand up for yourself and even after you have been in a fight you still come out looking as pretty as ever."

Max's grin grew. "You are so sweet."

She stood up on her tip toes and planted a soft tender kiss on my lips.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her as close to me as I could. We deepened the kiss but we got interrupted as usual.

"None of that at school," the principal came up to us and broke us apart from each other. "Next time and you two are going to get suspended, got it?"

We nodded our heads just to get him to leave.

Our principal is such an asshole. After the principal left, I pulled Max up against me and the he turned right around.

"What did I just tell you guys?" the principal came back down the hall. "You two come with me."

See what I mean about the principal. You do one little thing out of line and you get into so much trouble.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. It was kind of random but I hope it was good anyways. Sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been really busy with school work, like any other kid. Sorry that it is so short, I promise that the next chapter will be much longer.**

**As above, I wrote a new story and posted it so you guys should check it out. I would love to know if I should continue it or not. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	53. Trouble and Surprises from Dr M

Thanks again for all of the reviews

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I thought that when I said that I wrote a new story that I would be getting so many reviews but I guess not. It does say that it is an X-over but that is just a completely new story that I made up. The only review that I have gotten so far said that it was really good so you guys should check it out. I'm going to stop my rambling. Here is the 53****rd**** chapter. ENJOY!!**

Chapter 53 Trouble and Surprises from Dr. M

**Max's POV**

"You two come with me." The principal walked up to us and grabbed us by the arms. His grip was really tight but that was no match for our strength.

Fang stared at me and rolled his eyes. "This is going to end well," he whispered loud enough so that I could only hear.

Everyone still in the hallway was watching us pass by and giving us strange looks.

"Get to class or I'll take you to the office to," the principal yelled at everyone who he passed.

He slammed open the office door and dragged us into the office.

"Sit down and don't you dare say a word," he plopped into his big office chair and turned it around to face us. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you two are in?"

Fang and I just sat there staring at him, waiting for what might come next.

"I asked you two a question," how could he be such an idiot?

"You told us not to speak," I just had to tell him that.

"What did I tell you about speaking?" See how much of an idiot he is. I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady."

See how much of a bastard our principal is?

"I called your mom and she is on her way to pick you two up." He turned to look at Fang before continuing. "I tried to get a hold of your parents but Mrs. Martinez said that you were living with her for a while."

I put my hand over my mouth so that he wouldn't see the smile on my face.

"What are you smiling at?" He was glaring at me.

"Nothing," I said but he didn't believe me.

He held up his finger and opened his mouth but was interrupted but his office door being slammed open. Why is it that everyone gets interrupted by someone opening the door?

"You wanted to see me too?" Mom strolled into the room like nothing was wrong.

"Yes, thank you for coming Mrs. Martinez," he put a fake smile on his face. "Sit down please."

Mom sat down right next to me and squeezed my leg in reassurance.

"I wanted to let you know that these two hooligans were kissing in the hallway and that is against school rules," the principal didn't break the smile.

"Well, I would like to let you know that while I was walking down the hall there were many kids kissing so why…"

"That is not the point ma'am." It is never good to interrupt mom.

"Actually yes it is the point. These two were kissing in the halls and get in trouble but I saw a couple of teachers pass by the other kids but they didn't even get reprimanded," Mom took a deep breath. "In my days kids were never treated like this. If two people were breaking the rules then they both got into trouble not just one of them."

The principal opened his mouth but Mom held up a finger and he immediately shut his mouth. Mom can be scary when she wants even if she doesn't raise her voice.

"If you suspend these kids then I'm going to report you," her face turned into a glare. Her glare was even worse then Fang's. "We are leaving and I better not hear from you for a while." Mom pointed her head towards the door signaling for us to leave.

"Thanks Mom," I told her once we left the office.

"No problem. He was being such an ass," she covered her mouth. "I didn't mean to say that."

I was speechless. "You…you…you…actually…cursed." It took me a while to say what I wanted to say.

Mom didn't reply. She pointed back at the principal's office and I turned around.

There was an explosion in the room and it immediately filled with dark black smoke.

A smile broke out onto Mom's face. "Did you do that?"

She nodded her head.

That was the second time that day that mom surprised me.

The principal came running out of his office covered in smoke. He was holding his hands out trying to find his way around.

A weird, familiar smell hit me. I pinched my nose. There was no way that I would be able to stand the smell.

Fang, Mom and I ran out of the main office before the principal could reprimand us for that.

"I could not believe you did that Mom." The smile was still on her face.

"Well, I am able to do stuff like that."

"Good job Dr. M," that was the first time that Fang has spoken in a while. He slapped her a high five and I could see a smile emerging on his face.

The bell rang signaling that it was lunch time. "I think we better go find Iggy."

I spoke too soon because right then Iggy was walking towards us with Alice.

"Max, Fang," Alice shouted to us and dragged Iggy with her. "Where have you guys been?"

Fang pointed to the office. "Wow! Did you guys do that," she must have noticed the smoke.

"What did you guys do?" Iggy asked, lost.

I let out a small chuckle. "Fang and I didn't do anything but mom did."

"Dr. M is here?"

"Yes Iggy." Mom put her hand on Iggy's so he would know that she was there. "I used one of your bombs and put it in the principal's office."

Iggy's mouth dropped to the floor. "But…but…but." Iggy is never speechless.

"We are going to have an interesting story to tell everyone when we get home."

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it is short again but I've been so busy lately. I'm going to try to update next weekend but no promises. We've been getting so much homework and I'm getting toe surgery on Tuesday, which should take two hours. If you haven't you should go check out my new story, 'The Big Move," the title might change later. I've only gotten 2 reviews and I thought that I would have more. Thanks again for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	54. Restroom Stop and What Happened to Ella?

Sorry that the last couple of chapters were short. The last chapter was supposed to be longer but I was having surgery the next day so that was all I could think about. This chapter is longer. I also wanted to let you know that the new story I wrote is going to be posted on so you should go check it out. Well, here is the 54th chapter. ENJOY!!

Chapter 54 Restroom Stop and What Happened to Ella?

Max's POV

The final bell rang and we all scurried out of the room. A couple of the kids punched their fists in the air. "School is finally over."

I met up with Fang at the end of the long hallway. He was leaning up against one of the posts. His hair was hanging over his eyes and I was surprised that he was actually able to see me.

"Hey Max," he called over to me. Before I could take another step, he was already standing right in front of me. "Can you guess what we are going to do tomorrow?" Fang ran his fingers up my arm.

A crooked smile spread out across his face. "I think I know." At this point I was imagining everything that was going to happen.

I started to bite my lip in appreciation. Tomorrow everyone was leaving for winter break. Mom trusted me enough to leave Fang and me alone.

Fang leaned in and planted a long deep kiss on my lips. Everything around me blurred and Fang was the only person that I could see.

"Max," Iggy's voice sounded from behind me.

Great, he has to interrupt now. "What Iggy," I snapped at him.

"Whoa don't get all pissy. I just wanted to see if you guys were ready to go home?" I still wonder how he is able to find us.

Fang turned his head to the side signaling that we should get going.

"Sure," I told Iggy this time not as rudely.

We walked out to the front parking lot. Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Ella were already waiting for us impatiently.

"Finally, we thought you guys were going to take forever," Nudge was bouncing up and down. "I wanted to head home already but they…" she pointed at Gazzy, Ella, and Angel, "…wouldn't let me go. My wings feel all cramped. Come on Max…" Angel slapped her hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Now that that's over with can we go?" Ella asked impatiently.

"Yes we can go," we all took off in unison and headed home.

"Max? I need to go to the bathroom," Nudge spoke up when we were only half way there.

"Can't you hold it for a few more minutes?" I asked almost pleadingly. She should know that she should have gone before we left.

"I really got to go." Nudge was doing a potty dance. I wonder how she does that while she is flying.

"Why can't you wait?" I asked.

Nudge's cheeks started to redden. She was clutching her lower stomach signaling that she had cramps.

"Fine, will stop," I felt a shiver go up my spine. I was remembering the last time that I had cramps and we didn't stop. It was the most embarrassing moment in my life.

"What's going on," Fang flew up next to me as silent as always. I debated whether or not to lie but he would probably see right through me. "Tell me the truth." See what I mean?

"Nudge has her time of the month," I told him through my teeth.

Fang's face scrunched up in disgust. "Okay, that was too much information."

"You're the one who asked," I put a smirk on my face.

"I know and I'm sorry that I did," a half smile appeared on his face. He is still having trouble smiling.

"Wait, what is going on?" Gazzy flew up next to Fang and me wanting to be included.

"Never mind," Gazzy seemed upset by my answer but if Fang acted the way he did then Gazzy's would be worse. Maybe I should tell him.

I opened my mouth to tell him but he interrupted me. "Come on Max. Tell me," Gazzy put on a puppy dog face. It was almost as bad as the bambi eyes.

Nudge shook her head no but I told him anyways.

"Nudge has her period," Nudge's face sank and I could tell that she was blushing again.

"What's that?" Gazzy asked with confusion on his face.

All of us burst out. I told Fang that he should have 'the talk' with him soon but I don't think now is the good time. Fang is going to have with that.

"Make sure you ask Fang when we get home because this isn't the time or place to talk about this," Fang glared at me. He knew 'the talk was going to be painful.' Well at least he only has to go through it once. I had to go through it twice.

"Can we get home then because a period sounds like fun," he knows nothing.

"We have to stop first so Nudge can go to the bathroom," I spoke up and we flew for a few more minutes before we spotted a gas station. "Do you have everything that you need?"

Nudge nodded her head. For once she was speechless.

She patted her backpack and headed into the gas station.

"Now will you guys tell me?" Gazzy begged.

"You have to wait until we get home. If Nudge is fast enough we should be home in ten minutes." Gazzy frowned. He was acting like more of a little kid then usual.

"What are we doing," that was the first time since we left school that Iggy spoke up.

"Nudge need to go to the bathroom," that was the first time that Iggy had not listened to a conversation.

He was giving me a strange look that was asking, 'do I want to know what is going on?'

I shook my head no but I forgot that he couldn't see me. "I'm shaking my head no."

Max? Can I tell him what is going on?

An evil smile spread out across my face. She knew what the answer was without me even having to tell her.

Iggy's face instantly turned into disgust. "Thanks Angel," he said sarcastically. It was Angel's turn for an evil smile.

Angel was about to reply when Ella spoke up interrupting her, "Can we get some food? I didn't have lunch."

I gave her a strange look, "Why?"

She looked at the ground, avoiding the question completely.

"Ella, tell me what is going on," I said in a gentle demanding voice. I didn't even know that was possible.

"The… the guys…you met…when…when…"

"Just spit it out," Iggy demanded of her and she actually listened.

"The guys who had a gun when you saved me took my lunch." My mouth dropped. I thought I got rid of those bastards a long time ago. Now they are going to pay. "And they gave me this." She turned around and pulled the back of her shirt up showing the biggest bruise I have ever seen.

"What happened," I asked with concern.

Ella opened her mouth to explain but Fang interrupted, "I'm going to go check on Nudge." I nodded my head signaling that that was a good idea.

"What happened," I asked again.

"Well, I was walking down the hall to the lunch room to meet up with Gazzy, Angel and Nudge like I usually do. The janitor's closet opened up and they strolled right out like nothing was going on. I just kept on walking, trying to avoid them but the biggest one of them. I forget his name but he grabbed me and threw me into the janitor's closet." I heard Angel gasp but I bet she already knew about this. "The big guy came in and…and…" Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Ella? What happened next," if it's bad I need to know.

She started to tear up twice as hard.

"The big guy raped her," Angel spoke up for Ella, "and he told her that if she told anyone then he'd do it again but worse."

My mouth dropped and I could feel my fists tighten up. They were definitely going to pay.

"There's more," my mouth dropped to the ground. What else did those bastards do?

Ella stopped crying for long enough to finish up the story, "The leader came in, lifted up the back of my shirt and gave me the bruise on my back. He said, 'give me you lunch.' I pointed to my backpack so that he wouldn't hurt me anymore, took my lunch and left me in the closet."

At this point, Fang and Nudge came out again and Ella had already started to tear up again.

"What is going on?" Fang asked with confusion on his face.

"She told you?" Nudge asked her voice softening with each work. I nodded my head at her.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Fang asked, this time with annoyance in his voice.

"At home," we took off and headed home in silence. I have to make sure that I tell Mom what happened.

Hope you guys liked that chapter. It is the longest one that I have written in a while. Sorry that it took me so long to update but I was waiting for my reviews, which I didn't get. I've also had no one to write lately but we didn't do much in history today so I wrote half of this chapter then. 

I thank everyone who reviewed my new story. I'm taking it off of fanfiction though and I added it onto fictionpress. I know that you guys probably hate me when I do this but if you read my new story and review it I will give you a sneak peek to the next chapter. I bet all of you are wondering what Dr. M is going to do this time. I changed the title of my new story from 'The Big Move,' to 'The New Girl in Town." 

I would really appreciate it if you guys checked it out. Thanks again for all of the reviews, I hope I get more this time. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	55. Max’s Idea and the Beginning of a Fight

This isn't going to be the chapter where they kill the guys but I hope you like it anyways

**This isn't going to be the chapter where they kill the guys but I hope you like it anyways. You guys reviewed so fast this time that I decided to post it earlier then I thought that I would be able to. I'm sorry about the last chapter with the random story. I just wanted some feedback on it. It wasn't that important anyways. Thanks for all of the reviews. Here is the actual chapter 55. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 55 Max's Idea and the Beginning of a Fight

**Fang's POV**

The flight home was strangely silent. Not even Nudge said a word.

Ella still had tears streaming down her face. Something terrible must have happened to her because it's rare that you see Ella cry. It seems like she is one of us except without the wings and our awesome hearing.

I wanted to get home quickly at the same time I wanted it to take hours to get there. Gazzy was going to ask me what a period was again, which I was not looking forward to tell him, but I want to find out what is going on with Ella.

Dr. M was waiting for us out on the porch with a concerned look on her face.

"What took you guys…," she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. "Ella?" She walked up to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. "What's wrong," her voice sounded concerned.

"I…I…got…rapped." Dr. M gasped. I just stood there with a shocked look on my face. Well, at least that explains all the silence.

Before Dr. M could say anything Ella pulled up the back of her shirt and showed us a humongous bruise. "They also…did…this to me."

"Ella? Who did this to you?" She asked.

She pointed her head towards Max and she spoke up. "The guys who almost shot Ella, when I first met you guys."

"I thought that we got rid of those goons a long time ago," Dr. M said.

"I know but I guess we were wrong," Max chimed in

"Did they tell you anything?" Mom asked Ella but she shook her head.

"They only said four words to me and that was when they stole my lunch." Ella's eyes were all red and puffy. Her cheeks were tear streaked.

"We will fix this on Friday because we are still going away tomorrow," Dr. M reminded us. "You guys sure that you don't want to come?" She asked Max and me.

Let's see. Go to the water park; have really hot girls hitting on me and guys hitting on Max. I think I'll pass on that. Even though we said that people like that won't get in our way we still agreed not to go. We would also get some time alone.

"If you give us their address, Fang and I will go tomorrow." Why does Max always have to be the hero? I know what those guys did was wrong but still.

"Sure. I think I have it somewhere in my address book," an encouraging smile appeared on Dr. M's face. She must be thankful that she has a daughter like Max. "After everything that has happened let's have dinner and then you guys can watch a movie, then head to bed. Max and Fang will deal with this problem."

We ate dinner and watched the movie in complete silence. When the movie ended Max wouldn't move off of me. She sat leaned against me the whole movie. I couldn't even pay attention to the movie with Max right next to me.

She let out a humongous yawn. "Tired?" I asked with a grin on my face.

She rolled her eyes at me. "No I'm not tired I'm wide awake," she replied sarcastically.

"Very funny Max," a grin appeared on her face.

Max started to get off of me but I held her back. "You are not getting up."

"Who's gonna stop me?" She asked with a smirk on my face.

"Me," before she could do anything I picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs. "Can you open the door," I asked her because I didn't have enough hands to open the door.

"You have to put me down first," she smiled.

"Fine," instead of putting her down gently I dropped her.

"Gently," she was still lying on the floor and I opened the door and shut it.

A few seconds later she opened the door. "What was that for?"

"You asked me to put you down," I told her.

"Well, you could have put me down nicely," she now had her hands on her hips.

"Next time you could be more specific," by know I had a smirk on my face.

She opened her mouth to reply but I interrupted her by my lips on hers.

Our kiss became deeper and deeper with each second that past by.

"Go to bed you two," Dr. M called through the door. Great, why does everyone interrupt us?

"Fine," Max called back to her mom.

Max grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom to get dressed. I never understand why she does that. We've seen each other with no clothes on so what's the difference?

I took off my shirt and had my pants down around my ankles by the time that Max came out of my room.

She covered her eyes. I still don't understand what's wrong with her. "Can't you warn a girl when you are changing?"

Even though her eyes were still covered, I rolled my eyes at her. "What's wrong with that? It's not like we haven't…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. My mom is right down the hall and I wouldn't be surprised if she could hear us right now," Max reprimanded me.

"Let's get to sleep," Max definitely ruined my mood for the night but tomorrow will be even better.

I finished getting dressed and jumped into bed with Max.

"Night Max," I told her and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Night Fang," she replied.

After a few seconds I could hear Max's light snoring coming from beside me.

I get her on the forehead and fell into a nice deep sleep.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up the next morning to Max calling my name.

"Fang, it's already nine o'clock. Time to wake up," she actually looked excited. "Mom gave me their address and we are going to head over there soon. They got kicked out of school a long time ago so they should be home if not Ella told me that they had a secret hide out that is hard to miss."

She started to pull me off the bed but she failed. "Come on Fang. If you don't get up now I will go all by myself."

I shot up out of my bed before Max could say my name again. She smiled at me but I could see that she was worried too.

"Fine. Let's get going." Max went into my drawers and got one of my big black shirts. Her hair was getting long so she grabbed a pony tail holder from the bathroom and she put it up in a messy bun.

By the time that I got my shirt on, Max was ready to go.

She came up to me and pulled me up to the closet. "Finish getting ready so we can go."

Max watched me get ready. She was watching my every move and was still staring at me when I was done.

She is acting completely different this morning.

"Ready to go?" I asked her while waving my hand in front of her face.

She blinked rapidly for a while before she spoke. "Yeah, let's get going. I really want to beat their asses to the ground."

We raced to the front door and took off as soon as our feet hit the ground. Max was up in the air a few seconds before me.

"I'll race you," Max said with a smile on my face.

"Not with your super speed," I flew up to her and grabbed her hand.

We searched around the town for a half an hour before we finally found the house.

I found an alley near the house. We landed there gracefully and walked up to the house.

Max knew that she would try to break into the house if she saw him so I had to walk up to the door myself. Max crouched behind the porch and waited.

There was no door bell in sight so I had to knock on the door. A lady in about her mid thirties answered.

"Wha'cha want?" She asked in a rude voice. In her hand was a lit cigarette.

"Is your son home?" I asked her, still not knowing her son's name.

"What's it to ya?" She asked her eyes now glaring at me.

"I have something for him," I held out an envelope to her. There wasn't anything in it though.

She gave me the evil eye but called to her son. "Little ungrateful brat, get your ass to the front door."

You could hear his footsteps pounding from the back of the house.

"What the hell do you want?" He practically screamed in my face.

I tapped my foot twice and Max came up to the front door.

"What is this bitch doing here?" He glared at max and was even showing some of his teeth like a dog that was about to attack.

"I'm here for this," she punched him in the face and he immediately went to the ground.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm sorry again about the other chapter that I put up. I just really wanted feedback on my new story. If you did like my story though go to and check it out. I will do this for you guys though. Every time that you review my story I will give you a sneak peek to my next chapter. Thanks again for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW and check out my new story!!**


	56. Mess with one of us, Mess with all of us

Sorry again for taking so long to update, I've been so busy and finals week is coming up and then the Monday after finals I'm

**Sorry again for taking so long to update, I've been so busy with finals week and my two toughest finals are tomorrow. Then this coming Monday, after finals, I'm going to Hawaii so I won't be able to update for 10 days, maybe less, after that. Thanks for all of the reviews though. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!!**

Chapter 56 Mess with one of us, Mess with all of us

**Max's POV**

I was waiting in front of the porch for the leader, whom we still didn't know his name.

"What the hell do you want?" I heard someone scream.

I pushed the bush out of my way, just enough so that I could see spit landing on Fang's face. GROSS!!

Fang, then, gently tapped his foot twice and I jumped out from behind the porch.

"What the hell is that bitch doing here?" He asked Fang, more spit hitting Fang right in the face.

Before he could say anything else, I was up on the porch. "I'm here for this." I lifted my fist and hit him hard in the jaw. There was a loud crack.

"Owch. Du dust boke my ja," his voice was all slurred and it sound like he had been drinking.

My knee made immediate contact with his balls and he fell to the floor in a fetal position.

"Du fuken bitch, du are gonna pay for dat." He jumped off the floor but was a little wobbly.

He threw a punch at my stomach. I clutched his hand before it got anywhere near me. The vacant expression I had on my face when I first laid eyes on this bastard turned into an evil grin.

His eyes grew wide and I twisted his hand until a loud _pop_ sounded through the air.

"Du asshole, du is the biggest and ugliest muther fucker I've ever seen," his slurred voice was starting to clear up.

Is it just me or does he curse a lot?

The asshole, I know I curse a lot too, came after me but it seemed like time had slowed down.

I saw his punch a mile away but the weird thing was; I couldn't stop it. His fist made contact with my jaw and I flew back at hit a tree.

My back, all of a sudden, felt as cold as ice and blood was dripping down my neck and seeped into my, correction Fang's, shirt.

"How dare you law a finger on my son." His mother was yelling at me with an evil grin on her face.

Fang was as still as a statue and didn't even move to beat that bitch to the ground.

I called out, "Your bastard of a son let one of his goons rape my sister." The women's facial expression went from the evil grin to a happy smile.

"That's my boy." My mouth dropped. I couldn't believe what was happening right in front of me. She was congratulating her son for one of his friends rapping an innocent, young girl.

My anger started to rise but I couldn't move. It felt like an invisible rope around me was holding onto me tight.

"Which of your little friends did this?" She was patting him on the back and pulled him into a quick tight hug. "Tell me everything that had happened."

I could feel the big thug watching me out of the corner of his eye. "Andy raped her and he said that it was enjoyable."

I had to listen to a replay of everything that went on and every once in a while his mom would say 'good job' or something else like that.

Fang was still completely, absolutely still. There is something weird going on around here.

"Then I walked into the closet to steal her lunch and I saw her pants around her ankles and the scared expression on her face. I smiled and left. He even made her crash into a few things. It was the best day of my life," he had a humongous grin on his face. He must have been enjoying the attention but his story was pissing me off.

I swung back and forth, trying to get out of the invisible rope around me. My anger build up was making everything worse.

Finally, after a lot of struggling, I was freed. I just up and in the blink of an eye my fist made contact with the leader's mom's stomach.

She swung back and her spine hit the corner of the doorway. Her spine broke in half and she couldn't even move an inch.

The leader turned to face me; I wish I could remember his name. Fang was standing right next to me in a fighting stance ready to beat the shit out of him.

"This is for my half sister." Fang swung his leg around and hit the back of his knees. He fell with a _thump_ and fell through the porch.

A piece of the wood pierced through his back and came back through his chest. Blood was soaking through his white shirt and his breathing was slowing down. His breathing was wheezy and in a few seconds he was lying dead.

That was it, it was all over. We killed the leader and he won't be able to do anything else.

A horrible pain pierced my back. Fang was up against a pole and I turned around fast. The leader's mom was standing behind me with a bloody knife. The bad thing was, that was my blood.

"You thought you and you sex partner would be able to beat me?" How dare she say that. Fang may be hot but that is not the reason I like him, it's just one of them.

I moved closer but every step I took, she took a step closer to Fang. "If you take another step, your boyfriend here is going to die."

Her elbow made contact with Fang's balls, telling me that she meant business.

"Fine, what do you want," I pretended to give up but it didn't work.

"I want this," she turned her hand around and I was to sent to a place that I had never seen before.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. I thought it was about time that I put some action into the story. Now my story might be a little longer. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I will be updating again this weekend. Sorry for the shortness. I'm still willing to give sneak peeks to anyone who reviews my new story. It is on so please check it out. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	57. Phoenix

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, we went to Hawaii. For everyone who was confused last chapter, this chapter should explain everything. If you questions aren't answered please let me know. Here is chapter 57. ENJOY!!**

Chapter 57 Phoenix

**Max's POV**

I was sent to a cold dark room, like every other situation we get stuck in. There were faint lines but i couldn't tell what they were.

Every second that went by with me stuck in this room, all I could think about was everything that had just happened.

We killed the lady's son, we still don't know her name, and broke her spine in half so how was she able to hold a knife to Fang's neck when she had only died seconds before?

Before I knew it, I was walking in circles and wondering what the hell had gone on earlier that day, at least I think it was earlier that day. I don't even know what time it is or what it looks like outside. From in the room it seems like it is already night. There were very faint windows in the distance, which were covered with bars. It seemed like I was in a jail cell. For all I know, I could be in jail right now.

When my pacing started to get boring, I decided to check out what was up with the lines in front of me. They all looked the same color but what didn't in this room and they were all vertical.

You are never sure what is going to happen so I slowly crept up to it.

"If I don't survive this," I stated mumbling to myself, "I want Fang to know that he is the only one for me."

"You are the only one for me too," I spun around on my heels and saw Fang's outline not to far in front of me.

He came running at me and I was knocked to the ground with a loud _thud._

I got a good look at Fang. It seemed like he was in his 50s because of the humongous bags under his eyes. His voice was slurred and his shirt was cut right across his chest. He looked like he had been in a cat fight, literally.

"What happened to you," while I waited for his answer I was praying to myself that he wasn't a clone.

We had been through so many episodes of having clones trying to take place of one of the flock members. Can't people be more creative?

"Something attacked me and something warm went down my throat. It had no flavor," he fell to the ground without any warning.

"Fang, Fang, get up," there was nothing I could do. He just wouldn't move a muscle. Panic washed over me. This is the third time that it has happened today. Something weird was going on with that lady and I was going to find out, just as soon as I get out of here.

This is never a good thing but I left Fang where he was while I went to find a way to break out.

The lines that I have been wondering about since I got in here were actually poles. They were all around me. It seemed like I was in a...a..._cage_.

Shit this is not good. Does that son of a bitch work for the School?

"No but you are pretty close, well maybe not," she was right in front of me. Her stinky breath was all around me. I couldn't get away from that smell.

"If you don't work for the School, then who are you, you bitch?" I asked, glaring at her, even though I highly doubt that she can see my face.

She pulled a knife from under her skirt. There was already blood smeared all over it.

The knife was coming straight towards me. I took a few steps away from her. With the Flock still at Mom's house, nothing was going to stop me from returning.

The crazy lady took the knife and slit her own throat. She fell to the floor just like Fang but she was covered in blood.

Within the next couple of seconds she was gone and a loud cawing shattered my ear drums. "What the fuck is wrong with this place?" I pretty much screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Calm down Max," a arm swiveled around my waist. I immediately grabbed it and twisted it behind Fang's back. "Let go. It's me, I swear," he called to me almost pleadingly.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you. Prove it to me," his face broke out into a huge smile.

"Does this work for you?" he leaned in a planted a juicy kiss on my lips. It didn't last very long. As soon as his lips left mine, I wanted to pull him back in and never wanted him to leave me again.

"For now but the last time you had a clone he was like you in every way," he rolled his eyes at me.

"Missed me?" the crazy lady came back, I should really ask her her name.

I jumped a couple of feet in the air. "Where the hell did you come from?"

She had an evil grin on her face, that no matter what I said to her, would not come off her face.

"For the last time, what the hell are you?" she didn't move a muscle

"Hmmm, should I tell her or should I just leave her hanging," she was starting to creep me out more then she already did. "I shall tell you on one condition."

Now it was my turn to debate whether or not to make this deal.

"I'll agree with you if you tell me what they are first," I was proud with my answer but it seemed like she found a loop hole in what I said.

She started to tap her finger on her lips. "Very tempting, very tempting but I'm going to say no. This is my last offer, if you want to know what I am then you have to do the one condition or if not then I will just keep you locked up in here forever and kill your delicious boyfriends over here."

I don't know which grossed me out more, the way she ran her tongue along her upper lip when she called Fang delicious or the way that she loves to kill people. There was no way that I was going to let Fang die so I mumbled out, "Okay."

Her evil smirk grew. "Muahaha. I need your blood."

My mouth dropped, why would anyone need my blood? "What's it for," I asked, not actually wanting to know.

"That wasn't part of the deal so you said you would do it whether you like it or not." I let out a deep sigh.

"Now that I agreed to that, what the hell are you?"

"I'm a phoenix."

**Hope you guys liked that chapter. The last two chapters have been bloody but after this I'm going to make everything funnier again, hopefully. If any of you guys are still lost please let me know. You guys should really thank me because I'm on vacation right now and I decided to type this chapter anyways. I'm not going to be updating again until next week. I'm still offering the, if you review my other story then I'll give you a sneak peek. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	58. Memory

Sorry that the story has been so weird lately and that the bad guy is practically invincible

**Sorry that the story has been so weird lately and that the bad guy is practically invincible. After the crazy lady dies, the story will go back to normal. For everyone who has read 'It All Started with a Slap on the Butt' and 'Fang's Turn,' I'm going to be editing it and I'm thinking of deleting 'Switch' and adding a different ending to 'Fang's Turn' so check it out. Thanks again for all of the reviews. Here is the 58****th**** chapter. ENJOY!!**

Chapter 58 Memory

**Max's POV**

"I'm a phoenix," she said with her crazy grin on her face.

Her statement completely confused me. How can people be phoenixes? "What the heck are you talking about. Only birds are phoenixes."

Her grin vanished and anger spread out across her face. "Phoenixes DON'T have to be birds," she practically screamed right in my face. "Do you have a problem with that?" Her anger was rising and it seemed like she was going to explode at any second. Maybe I can use that to my advantage.

"What are you smiling about now, you bitch?" She started yelling at me again. My plan was starting to work.

"There is no possible way that you are a phoenix. You must be a clone." Her face was turning red and sweat started to slide down her face. She wiped the sweat from her forehead before speaking.

"How could be a clone? Clones can't appear out of thin air." Her voice was rising little by little with each word that she said.

"I've seen clones like that before but there must be a way for you to die," my voice was still nice and steady, trying to make this conversation seem like you have it everyday.

If it was possible, her face got redder with every word I said. It was already blood red. The veins on her head were popping out and she was tapping her foot a million times in a second.

"There is. If you stab me through the heart," she covered her mouth as soon as she finished her sentence. I finally got her to crack but I thought it would take longer. I guess I underestimated her. "You did not just hear me say that."

"Sure I didn't," sarcasm dripping on my every word but I guess she was too stupid to notice.

"Good," relief washed over her face and she wiped the rest of the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand. I could see most of it fall to the ground. With all the sweat that was pouring off of her, a puddle already started to form on the floor but I wasn't finished with my plan.

I wonder what could happen if I get her even more pissed but I took a break from that and went back over to Fang.

"Are you okay?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

His eyes looked up at me almost pleadingly. Without a word out of his mouth I new what he was trying to tell me. She was controlling him. Well that would explain a lot. I bet she is keeping him silent so that I wouldn't find out but she didn't know the strong bond we had with each other. We have known each other for so long that we didn't need words anymore. When I was still saving the world, Fang was always trying to communicate with me but I never realized it.

I know that I was supposed to finish the crazy lady off but I got sucked back into a memory almost like what Jeb used to do with me with all of the images.

_Fang and I were sitting on the edge of one of the caves that we had been staying in for a while. It was when I was still trying to save the world and after a while I found out that that was the night that I figured out that he loved me._

_The rest of the Flock was sleeping and I could hear Iggy's deep breaths and Gazzy's snoring from all the way across the cave._

"_Are you okay," we had just had a run in with a bunch of flyboys and we were all a mess but Fang was the worse. He wouldn't admit it but I just had a feeling there was something wrong with him._

_His eyes were blank, as always, but there was a weird tension between us._

_He turned his eyes away from me and looked back at the stars._

"_I'm fine," he said with a steady voice._

_It seemed like he didn't want to talk about that anymore being the 'big man' that he always is, so I changed the subject._

"_The stars are beautiful," I whispered to him so quiet that I could barely hear myself when I muttered out the words and I didn't even know why._

"_They aren't as beautiful as you," I was in shock. Did I just hear him correctly?_

_He turned his head down and looked at his feet, pretending that he didn't say a word._

_I decided to use what he said against my advantage. "So you think I'm pretty," I asked him with a big grin on my face._

_He looked up at me and his expression didn't change. "I didn't say a thing."_

_I rolled my eyes into my head, like I would really believe that._

_I lifted my arm and pushed him off the edge of the cliff._

"_Hey," he yelled up at me but he didn't come back up._

_Panic washed over me. Fang might be old enough to take care of himself but I still worried about him._

"_Fang," I called out to see maybe he got caught somewhere but there was no answer._

_I jumped off the cliff and spread my thirteen foot wings out and the wind lifted me up with a loud whoosh._

_Even with my excellent eye site, I still couldn't see Fang. "Fang, Fang, where did you go?" His disappearance started to worry me._

_I was about to turn back when something jumped out from a crack in the cliff._

_I didn't even a chance to get a good look at who it was but the pitch black hair caught my eye._

"_FANG," I shouted at him._

"_Yes?" Fang asked me while turning me to face him. His beautiful soft black wings were flapping and he was carrying my weight along with his._

"_What the hell did you do that for?" my voice started to calm down but there was still an edge._

_He was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke up. "Because I wanted to shock you when I did this."_

_He took a deep breath and then leaned in and brushed his lips right against mine._

_I was left speechless. He was right, it did shock me but he immediately let go of me and flew back up to the cave._

At that moment I came out of the memory and was rushed back into reality.

The crazy lady was staring at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you back?" She asked me with an edge to her voice.

I rolled my eyes at her. My fists started to clench, I ran up to her and punched her hard in the gut. She flew back and hit the wall.

The memory had me think about what I would never be able to experience again if we don't get out of here.

She came rushing back at me with revenge written all over her face.

Pain washed through my body and I felt some blood trickle down my face.

_Tink_, something made of metal hit the floor right in front of my foot. Her pocket knife fell out of her pocket. She is one dumb bitch. Now I know where her son got it from.

She was coming at me again. I ducked, grabbed the pocket knife from the ground, and pierced it through her heart in one motion.

_Thud_, she fell to the ground. Blood seeping through her shirt.

I let out a breath that I had been holding in for a while. Thank god this was finally over.

"Are you okay?" His question reminded me of the memory that I just went through.

A smile crept onto my face and he had a questioning look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked me again but I gave him a different answer then what he wanted.

There was a window nearby so it worked. "The stars are beautiful," Fang's questioning look crossed his face again, wondering why I was talking about stars.

He titled his head and a few seconds later he finally understood what I was talking about.

"They aren't as beautiful as you," a crooked smile spread out across his face and he leaned in for a tender kiss that lasted only a few seconds.

When he pulled away I spoke up, "I think we should get going." 

He nodded his head in agreement and we headed home.

**Hope you guys liked that chapter. I killed off the crazy lady and the story is going to go back to normal. I would love to thank cRzYmAn676 for pointing out, that like most stories, I had an invincible bad guy so please tell me if I do that again. I'm still giving sneak peeks to people who review my story on , which is now called 'Now What?' so please check it out. Thanks again for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	59. New Powers

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. As I said last chapter, the story is going to go back to normal because the twist I added into the story was kind of weird. So enjoy the story while it lasts. I would thank everyone whom checked out my new story; if you haven't there is a link in my profile to it. Here is the 59****th**** chapter. ENJOY!!**

Chapter 59 New Powers

**Fang's POV**

The flight on the way back was nice. It was silent but not one of those awkward silences and after everything that has happened to us today the flight is giving us time to think.

Our lives were weird when we were still trying to save the world but today was one of the weirdest experiences ever. Then there was this spell thing on me so I couldn't help Max but it felt like I was in a cage back at the school and while I was in the cage but every once in a while I could see Dr. M yelling at Max but I couldn't hear a single word. The weird thing was, Dr. M was actually yelling but I couldn't figure out what it was. I could only read Max's lips and she kept on saying sorry, pretty much on her knees for Dr. M's forgiveness. It was completely out of context, Max would never beg no matter what.

It was so horrible that it actually felt real but it didn't make sense.

"Fang, Earth to Fang," Max was waving her hand in front of my face. We were still flying and I was surprised that she could get so close to me.

"What?" I finally snapped out of my thoughts.

"Are you okay? I called you name at least a hundred times," one of her eyebrows were raised questioningly. "What were you thinking about that made you so out of it?"

Should I tell her? It's important for her to know but what does it even mean. There was something else going on with me besides her controlling me.

"Fang, talk." Her eyes showed sadness in them.

"I was replaying everything that went on today," she nodded her head, believing what I told her. It was true but I didn't tell her everything.

Max opened her mouth to say something else but we heard someone call out, "Hey, they are home."

I looked down and spotted Angel sprinting into the house calling to everyone that we were home.

Our day was ruined. Max and I were going to have some fun.

"What's up with the grin on your face?" Max asked me. I must have had a smile on my face.

"Nothing," she rolled her eyes into her head, of course not believing what I had just said.

She pointed at me. "Don't tell me you were thinking about what we were supposed to be doing today."

"Okay, I won't tell you that," a chuckle came from Max.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" A smile spread across Max's face. The first smile I had seen all day.

"You're not going to punish me are you," an evil grin spread out across her face. I was surprised by the way I was acting lately. Usually I don't think about Max and I in bed but I have been a lot lately. Stupid hormones.

"Maybe," it was my turn to roll my eyes at her.

"Well, what is my punishment going to be then?"

She must have been reading my mind because she replied with, "You are going to have to wait and see." Her evil smile was still spread out across her face.

This may or may not be good.

We landed and everyone rushed to us. Arms were wrapped around Max and I, and we were pulled into a tight bear hug. I was squished up so close to Max that I could feel her warm breath on my neck. Now I see why Max turns to jelly when I breathe on her neck.

"What happened?"

"What took so long?"

"Did you kick his ass?" Iggy of course asked

Questions were shot at us. We couldn't even get a word in.

"Everyone back up," Dr. M called out to everyone. Silence instantly fell over us. "Let them tell us what happen and all of your questions will be answered."

Max gave me a questioning look asking me if I wanted to tell them what happened. I shook my head as fast as I could. She also was able to pay attention to everything that was going on. Some of the time I was off in my own little world, I didn't have a choice though.

She nodded her head and explained to everyone what had happened. It took a half an hour to explain.

"What's a phoenix," Angel interrupted Max.

She sighed before answering; she must be tired after everything she went through. I'm not surprised, "A phoenix is someone who can't die. If you 'kill' them, then they will resurrect from their ashes. They are supposed to be birds but she ended up as a phoenix."

Angel had a confused look on her face. She opened her mouth but Nudge beat her to it, "What does resurrect mean?"

I decided to put Max out of her misery for a little while. "Resurrect means to come back to life. So when Max says she resurrects from her ashes that means when she dies she comes back to life."

Angel and Nudge nodded their heads, understanding what I told them.

Max was about to continue when Gazzy spoke up, "Fang," he turned to look at me, "what was wrong with you?"

That is a good question but I explained it to him as well as I could.

After a good ten minutes of explaining what happened to me, Max continued her story. Hers was much more interesting then mine.

The whole time, all I could think about was what I saw. Max begging, Dr. M yelling, how is that possible?

Everything blacked out for a second and I saw James and Kristy doing something to the school but I couldn't see what exactly. Before everything came back to me, I saw a can of spray paint in Kristy's hand. This is not good.

"What is wrong with you?" Everyone was giving me a weird look.

"Kristy and James are doing something with spray paint," the weird looks stayed pasted on their faces.

"How do you know this?" Iggy asked. That is a very good question, even though it is coming from a blind man.

"Good question," Angel squealed before anyone could say anything else.

We all turned towards her, "What?"

"Fang can see the future," my mouth dropped. How could that be?

**Hope you guys liked the new chapter. I thought that Fang should have a power. He is pretty much the only one of the Flock who doesn't have a power. Thanks again for all of the reviews. Tell me what you think of Fang's new power. Also, I put up a new poll so check it out. Thanks again for all of the reviews.**

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	60. Home Sweet Home

Thanks again for all of the reviews

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. Sorry that it took me a while to update but I have been so busy with baby-sitting. I am finally updating and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. A couple of you guys told me that Fang got a power in the fourth book but I don't consider it part of the series because it didn't seem like it would be something the Flock would do. Here is the 60****th**** (can you believe it). ENJOY!!**

Chapter 60 Home Sweet Home

**Max's POV**

We were shocked at Angel's outburst but it explained why Fang was silent most of the way home. His thoughts were lost in what the heck was going on with him.

"Then what am I thinking?" Gazzy broke the awkward silence that fell over us.

"Fang can see the future, not read minds," Ella told him.

Gazzy's cheeks reddened a little and if it wasn't for his pale skin you wouldn't have been able to tell that he was blushing.

"What exactly did you see?" Iggy spoke up, which was surprising because I have barely heard him speak a sentence in the last week.

Fang explained again everything that he had seen. Kristy and James were in the way so he didn't know exactly what they were doing, but knowing them it was not going to be good.

We argued for hours about what we should do about them but no one could agree on anything. Even though I am the leader, they still weren't agreeing with my ideas.

"There is nothing you guys can do about them now," Mom broke up our arguing. "You guys are going to have to wait until you see what they did." Our faces fell. "I know you guys hate waiting but what else is there to do." Evil smiles spread out across all of our faces, including Ella's. "Don't you guys dare do that." I bet she didn't even know what we were thinking of but she did know it wasn't going to be good.

We all ran in because our stomachs told us that it was time for dinner.

Mom had a feast set out for us. It was like Thanksgiving all over again, literally. There was three glazed turkeys, six pots of stuffing, three containers of cranberry sauce. Dinner was delicious, we gobbled it down.

Since it was a school night, we had to finish up some homework but instead we watched a movie. Our teachers were going to be disappointed with us, _again_, but we never saw a point with doing homework.

The movie wasn't that long and Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Ella fell asleep during the movie.

"Iggy, can you take Gazzy up to your room?" He was starting to fall asleep on us too so he yawned and nodded his head before picking him up.

"Night Ig," Fang called out after him but he kept on walking.

"I'll take Angel and you take Nudge," Mom already left with Ella.

He nodded his head in agreement and trudged upstairs.

Angel's and Nudge's room was all the way at the end of the hall.

We got to the door with no trouble but I stopped dead in my tracks. Fang crashed into me with Nudge and I was surprised that she didn't wake up.

"What's wrong?" He asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"It isn't bad but, how are we supposed to open the door," a half smile spread out across Fang's face. He walked up closer to the door and turned the door knob without any problems.

I must be really tired because I can't even think straight.

We tucked them into bed and left before we could wake them up.

I grabbed Fang's arm and pulled him out of the room. He shut the door behind us with a loud _creak_.

I scrunched up my face, scared that they would wake up but luckily they didn't even move a muscle.

Before I could move an inch though, Fang held me back.

"What?" I gave him a strange look.

He didn't reply but I was cradled in his arms before I could even blink.

"You look tired so I decided to give you a ride," his eyes were glowing with happiness.

"Thanks but no thanks," I struggled to get out of his arms but he was holding on so tight that I felt like I was caught in a rug.

"I'm not letting you out that easily," he literally ran back to our room and threw me on the bed.

"Night mom," I shouted before Fang attacked me.

"Night Dr. M," he called out to her with me pinned under him.

All of a sudden, Fang's lips were attached to mine. His tongue was exploring my mouth roughly like he hadn't kissed me in months.

After a few minutes of him kissing me like that, we pulled apart panting.

It took us what felt like forever to catch out breaths.

I curled up next to him and leaned my head on his chest. His body heat was coming off of him and it was heating me up.

"You are so beautiful Max," Fang leaned in and planted kisses up and down my neck.

"Thanks," I pulled his face away from my neck and planted my lips on his.

We sat there for a few minutes just staring into his eyes. I wonder what he is thinking about.

My eyes started to droop. "I think it is time for bed."

He pulled the covers over us and pulled me as close to him as he could.

"I love you, don't you ever forget it," he planted one more kiss on my cheek before his light snores sounded throughout the room.

"I love you too," I whispered, not sure if he could hear me anymore.

I did the best I could to fall asleep but everything that had happened with that crazy lady kept on playing over and over in my head. It was one of those nightmares that would just not go away.

Relief washed over me when I heard our alarm clock going off, signaling that it was time to get up for school.

Fang started to turn and the alarm clock stopped.

"Max," he whispered in a gentle voice, "it's time to get up."

He put his hands on both sides of my face and kissed me on my lips.

"I'm up," he smiled at me and we got ready for school with no interruptions, surprisingly enough.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I decided that I was going to take it slow this chapter. Next chapter I will have Kristy and James' plot. I wanted to give you guys the poll results for you favorite Maximum Ride books. It goes in order from (1****st**** to last place) 'Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports,' 'School's Out Forever,' 'The Angel Experiment,' 'The Final Warning.' I also have a new poll up and you have up to 2 choices. Thanks again for all of the review. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	61. Surprise Attack

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. If you guys haven't checked out my poll, please check it out. There is nothing else that I really need to say so here is Chapter 61. ENJOY!!**

Chapter 61 Surprise Attack

**Fang's POV**

Max got ready in complete silence. Her eyes followed her feet and I wish I had Angel's power to read her mind. She doesn't keep much from me but still I was worried about here.

After a few minutes of silence I decided to break the silence, "Max, are you okay?"

She jumped a little, it seemed like she forgot that I was still in the room and Max is not easy to scare at all.

"I'm fine," she took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm just worried about the vision you had."

A confused look spread across my face. How could she be worried about Kristy and James, we've dealt with worse. Look at the bad guy we just defeated. She isn't making sense at all right now. "Do you think you can explain?"

It was her turn to have a confused look on her face. "What's to explain? I'm not allowed to be worried about the fight with my mom?"

Oh, that explained it. She was talking about the fight I saw her have with her mom.

"Don't worry, the future can change," her face looked hopeful all of a sudden.

"That would be nice. I can't believe that she would yell like that. What could I have done to make her that pissed?" We thought over that for a few minutes in silence before Angel and Nudge with Ella trailing behind them skipped into the room.

"TIME FOR SCHOOL," they all shouted at once, sounding too excited to be going to school.

Nudge grabbed my arm and Angel grabbed Max's and pulled us out of the room. The only problem was we weren't done yet.

I yanked my arm out of Nudge's tight grasp and ran back to the room. Max was so close to me that she almost made me trip.

We banged the door against the wall and Max fell right on top of me.

Angel, Nudge and Ella pushed the door right into us and we all burst out laughing because they fell right after we did. All five of us were sprawled on the floor and it seemed like we were playing football.

"What's all the noise about?" Dr. M came into the room right that second. Her laughter filled the room and was louder then anyone else's. "Were you guys playing a game?"

We all shook our heads no but then Nudge spoke up and explained what happened with speed talking, well to her its regular speed.

"Max, can you translate that for me?" Dr. M had a smile spread across her face.

We all turned to look at the clock and if we didn't leave that second we were going to be late.

"Time to go," Max shouted to everyone. Dr. M moved out of the way so she wouldn't get trampled over.

"Gazzy, Iggy," Max banged on their door but no one was in there. That is odd unless… no way, Max took all of their bomb supplies away.

We checked all of the rooms to make sure they weren't in there.

I could hear, faintly, Angel, Nudge and Ella giggling right behind me.

After a while it started to give on my nerves. I turned around and gave them one of my scary glares that even makes Max go stiff, they immediately got quiet.

"What are you guys giggling about," I asked them nervously.

They started to giggle again.

_Angel, what the hell are you guys giggling about._

An evil grin spread all the way across her face. They must be up to something.

Max came up right next to me at this point with a confused look on her face. "What is going on?" Maybe they would answer her.

But I was wrong. At the same time, I don't get how they do that, the slid their two fingers on their lips and pretended to lock their mouths.

I thought what they were doing was bad but now it is going to be worse.

Angel, Nudge and Ella skipped down the stairs ahead of us. Something is definitely up. Max and I walked down the stairs as slowly as we could, checking in front of us and behind us with every step we took.

The front door was open but there was nothing there so we were safe for now.

I snuck a quick peek at the clock and realized that we were going to be late.

I tugged on Max's arm and practically dragged her out of the house but before we even got two steps out of the door, we were pelted by water balloons. At least is seemed like water balloons.

Giggling surrounded me. When they were done attacking us, everyone was on the floor laughing. Did we seriously look that bad?

Dr. M came out and wrapped towels around us. Coldness spread through my body. Shouldn't a towel make you warmer?

I took the towel off of me and saw that there was ice cream on the entire towel but it was a weird color. Max and I now had colorful clothes.

"We have to get going you guys," Iggy grabbed me and Gazzy grabbed Max.

"But…we need to…" I didn't even get to finish my sentence; we were already in the air.

Max had a horrible look in her eyes and I wouldn't be surprised if I had the same look.

This was not going to be good and whatever Kristy and James are up to, is going to make it worse.

**Sorry that it was so short. I've been extremely busy but the next chapter is going to be longer and shall have Kristy and James' plan in it. Please check out the poll on my profile. Thanks again for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	62. Spray Paint Incident and More Surprises

Thanks again for all of the reviews and sorry for not updating sooner

**Thanks again for all of the reviews and sorry for not updating sooner. I was surprised that I had time to update. I'll try to update more often though and this chapter should be longer then the last. Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. Here is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for. Chapter 62, Enjoy!!**

Chapter 62 Spray Paint Incident and More Surprises

**Max's POV**

Fang and I headed to school, the Flock trailing behind us, soaked. They were all going to be in so much trouble later, they know that Kristy and James are up to something.

_Fuck_, I cursed silently to myself. My clothes were worse then I thought.

My brand new white shirt was covered with random wet paint splotches. It looked like a two year old dyed it. Then my jeans, they were in even worse conditions. They were so bad that it looked like someone ripped them. I pretty much look like I had just battled a group of flyboys. This was not going to be a fun day.

A pain at my side pulled me out of my thoughts. Fang elbowed me harder then he needed to. "You okay?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. Does he really think I would be calm like he is when we looked like this?

"What do you think?" He must have noticed the pissed off expression on my face because he immediately went to talk to Iggy and Gazzy.

The Flock stayed away from me for the rest of the flight, knowing that I could explode at any second. I try to stay calm most of the time because I am the leader.

Even Angel stayed as far away from me then she usually does.

As usual, we dropped Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Ella at the elementary school.

Iggy and Fang were silently talking to each other about 10 feet away.

"Max, Jeff, Nick," oh no, not Alice.

Alice skipped up to us, looking happier then ever. I really wish Angel was here right now so that I could figure out what she was thinking.

Fang and Iggy started to laugh, like teenage girls telling each other a secret. It was pretty scary.

I shook my head at them, with a strange look on my face, they were keeping something from me but I was going to figure it out sooner or later.

Alice clung onto Iggy's arm before he could say anything about it. She pulled him along with her, and he had his arm around her shoulders.

I'm not usually the one to say these kinds of things but they looked so cute together and Iggy really needs someone special in his life. Whoa, did I just say that?

Fang strolled up next to me and tangled his hand in mine. We walked like that until we got to the front steps of the school and stopped abruptly.

We have fought erasers, flyboys and the School but that all seemed harmless to everything that we have to deal with in high school. School was actually a lot tougher then it seemed.

I felt Fang's hand tighten around mind. "We have dealt with worse so let's get this over with."

For just a few seconds I completely forgot about the way I looked. I was surprised that Alice didn't say a word about it. She is usually flawless, or that is the way it seems.

It seemed like we were walking up the stairs for hours and that they were never going to end.

Fang halted right outside the front doors. I know that Kristy and James just used spray paint but how could he be nervous?

I was about to ask him what was wrong when I looked up to see two people kissing. It wasn't just any two people, it was Alice and Iggy.

They were literally sucking each other's faces off. Iggy's body was pressed up right to Alice's. If that is the way that Fang and I act, then I feel sorry for everyone around us because I definitely did not want to see that.

"Iggy, Alice," they immediately pulled apart and I actually saw Iggy's face redden. Alice didn't redden as much, probably because she puts on a ton of blush.

"I…I…" Iggy was at a loss for words.

"Its fine, we are just as shocked as you guys are," my voice had no emotion in it. This was a complete and total shock to me.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Fang grinning like crazy.

I elbowed him as hard as I could. He must have seen this coming, which would explain Iggy's and Fang's weird giggling.

His grin grew even bigger, if that was possible. "I thought that you were looking at something worse."

He completely ignored me and walked into the school but before I could even take a step through the doors, I crashed right into Fang.

"Wh…" Before I could finish asking him why he stopped, I looked up.

The wall right in front of us was covered with the words, "Arizona High sucks ass."

Kristy and James are going to get in so much trouble but there was something wrong with this. Why would Kristy and James want to get in trouble? It's not like the principal was that much of an idiot, wait, he is an idiot so I bet he will never figure this out.

Fang stood as still as a statue, even when I tugged on his arm for us to head to class. I stopped in my tracks and saw something that I didn't notice at first.

There was a trail of spray paint covered footprints, correction; there were a couple of trails of footprints. The trails were headed in the same direction.

This is not going to end well. We followed the trails and with every step we took, I had an idea of where it was going to end.

After walking for a few minutes, my stomach dropped when we came to the end of the trail. I bet you could guess where it ended? If you guessed Kristy and James's lockers then you might want to rethink that. There was spray paint covering Fang's and my lockers. Those bastards framed us, not surprised though, but they are going to pay for this.

**Sorry that this chapter was short too but I have like no time anymore to update. After this week, I should be able to update more though. What did you guys think of this chapter? There is a poll up on my profile so you should check it out if you haven't. Thanks for the all the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	63. Punishment

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I know that I have been doing a lot of pranks with paint but there is a lot that you can do with it. Max and Fang's revenge may or may not have spray paint in it but you guys are just going to have to wait and see. Here is the 63****rd**** chapter. ENJOY!!**

Chapter 63 Punishment

**Fang's POV**

Max's and mine lockers were covered with spray paint. I could imagine what Max is thinking but I'm not going to go that far.

They are going to pay for this and I know just the person to ask for help. I'm going to have to ask later because, of course, the principal is walking right towards us and he looks angry.

I jumped up and pulled Max up with me. We leaned up against the lockers trying to act casually but that's kind of hard to do when your locker is covered with spray paint.

The principal's foot was tapping rapidly and his arms were crossed across his chest.

"Hey Mr. Principal," he still won't tell anyone his name.

He rolled his eyes at me before speaking, "Look at what we have here. I thought it would be harder to figure out who did this but I did suspect you two from the beginning."

"I wonder why," Max whispered, sarcasm dripping heavily off each word.

"I'm watching you little missy," he raised his right eyebrow and pointed directly at Max. "Tell me what you said."

Max hid a smile on her face before she spoke, "I was just saying how clever you were for figuring out it so quickly. I applaud you for that." She clapped her hands together, unenthusiastically.

Mr. Principal smiled at Max for one brief second. He actually believed her; he is stupider then I thought. Wait, is that even possible? I shrugged my shoulders and the principal glared at me.

"So you don't care if you get in trouble for this," his face fell. He always liked it when his students were scared of getting in trouble but I don't even know what he said though.

I shrugged my shoulders pretending that I didn't care, well I didn't. Up until we moved in with Dr. M we were going to school, a human school, so school didn't matter to us. We rarely did our homework and we didn't have the best grades in school, except for Angel.

The glare reappeared on his face and his voice had anger raging in it, "I did already have a punishment planned out for you two but since you –he pointed his shaking finger at me- don't care about how bad your punishment is, then I have a better idea." He rubbed his hands together in pure pleasure, I assumed

Before Mr. Principal could say another word, everything in front of me disappeared and the scenery in front of me was replaced with something new.

_The room was unfamiliar to me at first but once my eyes adjusted; I knew exactly where I was._

_Max was standing right next to me, my arm was tight around her waist, and the walls were covered in something, sticky. Not exactly sure what it was but it smelt good. After just a few seconds of standing there, a strong smell hit me hard. It was one of the worst smells ever. No matter how far away I got from the smell, it was as strong as it was from the beginning._

_I've never smelt anything like it; it was even worse then one of Iggy's or Gazzy's stink bombs._

_Kristy and James came into view down the hall. They were stomping angrily and had something in their hands, I couldn't tell what it was but by the expressions on their faces, it can't be good._

_With every step they took, their pace quickened._

_Before I could even blink, Kristy and James were standing right in front of us. Their quick pace made no sense at all. I've never seen any human move that fast, maybe…nah, that isn't possible._

"_You two asked for it," James threatened us._

_James grabbed whatever was in Kristy's hand and held it out._

"_Say goodbye," Kristy replied._

_Whatever the object in James' hand was it was now right up to my nose and before James could press the button, I was back next to Max._

"Did you hear me young man," Mr. Principal's voice was louder then before. His eye was twitching with anger and his fists were clenched.

"Yes," I said with confidence.

"Good," he took a deep breath before continuing. "Now come to my office and we shall call Mrs. Martinez." His eye started to twitch more frantically at the mention of Dr. M's name. The last encounter with her must be burned into his memories. None of us had ever seen her like that.

We followed in silence; there was no point in arguing with him. It's not like we can't handle whatever he throws at us. There is no way that our punishment can be any worse then what we had to deal with at the School.

His office seemed different from the last time that I saw it. There were more posters on the wall and his office was a complete mess. I was surprised that anyone could walk through this mess without anyone stepping on something important.

He cleared off the seats where we sat last time and strolled over to his desk with a pleased expression on his face. His hand swept over a phone and he grabbed the receiver and typed in a number, which I assumed was Dr. M's.

"Hello, this is Mr. Principal," see he doesn't even use his real name when he calls someone. "I'd like to talk to you about Max and Nick."

There was some yelling in the background but I couldn't even understand what she was saying.

Mr. Principal explained everything to Dr. M while Max and I waited in silence to see what would happen.

"This is the last straw with these two. I've decided on their punishment." There was a pause before he continued. "They are suspended for a week."

The yelling broke out again from Dr. M. This is not going to turn out good.

"Mrs. Martinez, I know that they did this and I could have expelled them instead." Silence was all you could hear on the other end of the line. "Thanks for the understanding. I shall send them home immediately and if they dare set foot on school property until their suspension has passed, they will be expelled from school."

He pointed a finger to the door and we left without another word.

One of Max's eyebrows was raised, "What was up with you blacking out earlier?"

"I'll explain on the way home," she must have understood what had happened.

Then we took off, heading home to an unhappy Dr. M. This is going to be an interesting week.

**Sorry again that it's been taking me so long to update and sorry for the shortness. I've been super busy and 'Breaking Dawn' came out so I've been reading that, then I'm leaving tomorrow for a week but I'm hoping to update as soon as I get back. If you haven't checked out my poll then you should check it out. Thanks again for all the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	64. Surprises from Dr M

Thanks again for all of the reviews

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I always feel so bad when I take forever to update but I'm still trying. School started so there might be a longer span between each chapter, sorry, I thought that I would have ended this story a long time ago. Here is the 64****th**** chapter, ENJOY!!**

Chapter 64 Surprises from Dr. M

**Max's POV**

Fang and I flew home from school, after being suspended for a week.

Mom was waiting for us outside, under the porch, she wasn't mad but she didn't look happy either.

Her foot was tapping rapidly, that wasn't a good sign. "So what was the principal's problem this time?"

She listened intently through the whole story, never interrupting. By the time I finished, her face was completely red and it looked like she was going to explode.

I grabbed Fang's hand and we raced into the house, I did not want to see what would happen if she did explode.

A hand crept up my spine and sent a shiver through me. I turned around and stared into Fang's eyes. There was a smile drawn on his face and his white teeth were showing.

I rolled my eyes into my head, which made him laugh. And before I could blink, he was picking me up and carrying me to our room.

"STOP," Mom called before we got even close to the door. Fang dropped me on the ground and put his hands behind his back so it seemed like we were just walking. "I need to talk to you two for a second."

Fang strolled towards Mom like nothing was going on and he sat down on the couch right next to her. "Yes?" He asked her in a calm voice.

"Are you guys going to get back at Kristy and James?" There was no emotion on Mom's face so I wasn't sure how she would react when we told her the truth. The big question was whether or not to tell her the truth.

"Well…" Fang started but Mom stopped him immediately.

"I'd like to hear from Max this time. I know she can talk for herself," she turned to face me.

"What will happen if we do?" A smile spread across Mom's face so I figured it was okay to tell her. "Yes we are, Fang and I are going to spend the next week," I winked at him to tell him that we weren't doing that all week, "planning out what we are going to do to get them back. Hopefully it doesn't take that long though."

"You guys have to let me in on the plan when you figure it out and if you need any help, let me know." My mouth dropped, her words surprised me. I'm not as surprised about how she doesn't mind that we are going to get Kristy and James back but I never thought that she would want to help us get revenge.

Fang's mouth was hanging even lower then mine. "You…you….wait….what?" He was just as confused by this as I was.

"I'm with him," Mom laughed at us. "What's so funny?" She was confusing me so much today.

"You should see the looks on your guys' faces, they are so funny." I turned to look at Fang. His right eyebrow was raised, his left eye squinched and his head was titled to the left. Mom wasn't kidding, his expression was so funny.

After our random laughing fit ended, Mom finally let us leave to do whatever we were going to do before.

"That was…interesting," Fang whispered in my ear on the way to our room. His hot breath felt so nice on my skin that I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly.

"What?" I asked and he knew immediately what happened. We both broke out in another fit of laughter.

Even with everything that has happened today, my day was going pretty well. Let's see, I get to stay home for a whole week with just Fang and no one else. When we aren't planning our revenge then we can do whatever we want. The last time we decided that we were actually going to relax, we got side tracked by Ella getting raped.

As soon as I set a foot in the room, Fang grabbed me around the waist, with one hand, shut the door and threw me onto the bed in one swift motion. Then he was on top of me, I know what you guys are thinking, that we are doing IT right now but think again. Fang's warm soft lips were on mine in a second. His hands were running up and down my sides, while my hands were tangled up in his hair. We acted like we hadn't seen each other in months, maybe longer.

_Bang_, Fang and I shot out of the bed before you could say my name. "What the fu…" I caught myself before I finished my question.

Fang shrugged his shoulders and raced out of the room, leaving me standing there completely stunned. Bangs around here only meant one thing, Gazzy and Iggy set off a bomb.

This is not going to be good. I chased after Fang, went to the backyard to find him but he wasn't there. _That is strange_, I thought to myself Gazzy and Iggy always set their bombs off in the backyard.

I finally found Fang and he was standing in the front yard like a statue.

"Fang, what are you…." I was as stunned as he was.

**Sorry again for taking so long to post and I'm even more sorry that my chapters have been SO short. I'm going to seriously work on that before I get too much homework. I appreciate that you guys still love my story after how long I have left you guys waiting. If I take more then a two weeks to update, please let me know IMMEDIATELY. Thanks again for all of the reviews, check out of the poll. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	65. The Random Object

Thanks again for all of the reviews

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. As you can see, I'm working on updating faster. I also wrote a new Maximum Ride story, it has no title yet but you should seriously check it out. If you already have, I appreciate it. Well here is chapter 65. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 65 the Random Object

**Fang's POV**

A crash came from the backyard and I ran out to see what was up. It seemed like Iggy and Gazzy set off a bomb but that doesn't make sense because they should still be at school.

I slammed the door against the wall and raced to see what the heck was going on.

Max's footsteps sounded behind me, I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight in front of me

"Fang, what are you…." she couldn't even finish her sentence; she was just as stunned as I was.

Right in front of me was a huge ditch in the ground; it looked like a meteor hit the ground but that is impossible.

Once I got over the shock, I walked up to the ditch. In the ditch was a rock, but it wasn't just any ordinary rock, there was a rigid crack running along the middle of it.

I titled my head to the side and scrunched my face at the sight of the rock. _Why would anyone do this?_ I asked myself but that was a stupid question.

"Max?" She was still standing in the same position, as still as a statue, but flinched at the sound of her name.

She blinked her eyes rapidly for a few seconds before speaking, "Fang? What is that?"

I shrugged my shoulders because I knew as little as she did.

"Should we find out?" Her face was scrunched up in confusion too.

"It could be a trap for all we know. It's not like we haven't been in this kind of situation before." She raised a finger and put it to her lips, debating on what we should do.

"There have been no signs of danger, besides James and Kristy, since we got here so what is the worst that could happen?"

We were both still hesitant and didn't move a muscle.

At that moment Dr. M ran out of the house, her hair was dripping wet, which can explain why it took her so long to get out here.

"What's going on?" Her mouth dropped when she spotted the hole in the ground. "Who the hell did this?"

All Max and I could do was shrug our shoulders in unison. "We haven't decided if she should touch it yet," Max explained.

Dr. M opened her mouth to speak but dropped it when she saw me walking up to the rock.

I reached out to the rock but retracted my arm just as quickly. After a few seconds I made the decision, what do I have to lose?

My hand made contact with the rock and…nothing happened. There was no explosion, nothing popped out of it, and it just stayed where it was.

"Fang, what happened?" Max moved closer and I felt a hand land on my left shoulder.

"Not…noth…nothing," you would think that if someone wanted to get us back that they would have made the rock explode but no, nothing.

"That's weird," I nodded my head in agreement. "Maybe we should pick it up and see if there is anything inside of it."

I swung my head back and forth. Since the rock didn't explode when I touched it, if there is something inside of it then it might explode but why would they put it in a rock.

"Too bad Iggy isn't here, he'd know if there was anything deadly in it."

"How could he tell?" Dr. M had a confused expression on her face.

"He can sense the smallest of vibrations so if there was a bomb in there, he would know immediately."

The confused look didn't disappear from her face but there was no point in explaining anymore. Max shrugged her shoulder and bent down to pick up the rock.

I slapped her hands away before she could touch it, "I'm going to open it."

Her eyebrows rose and she looked pissed at me. _Wham_, she hit me right in the stomach.

"Do you think that I can't handle whatever is in there?" She crossed her arms while I recovered from her deadly punch that would have damaged any human. When she wants to, she can punch hard.

"No but…" Max cut me off there.

"There are no buts, I'm going to open it," she snatched the thing from the ground before I could protest anymore.

She's being really moody right now. Usually she would just snatch the thing and not hit me but that is not like her. Then it struck me what time it was.

I grabbed her shoulders and whispered in her ears, "Is it that time of the month?"

A faded red blush found the way onto her cheeks, she looked so cute. She looked away from me but swiftly turned back to face me; there was no point in her keeping any secrets from me.

"Maybe…why?" She looked up with innocent eyes.

"Mmmm…" I pretended to think over it for a second before answering. "It might be the way that you have been acting today."

She titled her head to the side and pretended to act confused, "Whatever do you mean?" A smile crept onto her face.

"Are you two going to open that thing or just keep whispering things to yourselves?" I almost forgot that Dr. M was behind us. It's so hard keeping track of what's around me when I have Max right by my side.

I stayed right where I was while she opened the thing. She was taking her time, trying to be careful just incase she set something off inside.

Once it was fully open, we all took a deep breath and relaxed. It was just a note. WAIT, a note, what the hell?

"There's a note inside," Max told Dr. M.

"What's on the note?" Dr. M was getting impatient.

She neatly unfolded it so that she wouldn't rip it and read over before I could see it.

The note fell to the floor when she finished reading it. I snatched it up before it touched the ground.

My mouth dropped fell at the site of the note. I read it out loud so Dr. M could hear too.

_Leave now or the rocks will get closer to your home._

Great, so now we have this person to deal with along with Kristy and James.

Everyone else is going to flip out when they see this.

**I was going to do a cliff hanger but I decided to be nice this time. So since I was nice enough to do that for you guys, you should check out my new story, it's called "The New Mission," and review. Thanks for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	66. Are they after us?

Sorry for taking so long to update AGAIN

**Sorry for taking so long to update AGAIN. I'm so busy that I'm surprised when I get to update. Even with the three day weekend, I'm already getting behind in school. Just remind me if I take too long because I hate taking this long to update. I also posted a NEW MAXIMUM RIDE STORY so please check it out. Thanks again for all of the reviews. Here is the 66****th**** chapter. ENJOY!!**

Chapter 66 Are they after us?

**Max's POV**

The object scared the crap out of us, not because it might explode but what might come. The note said that each rock was going to get closer and closer to the house but it still didn't make sense. Just the way they phrased that, it seems like it is aimed at someone else but landed in front of our house, of all places.

I must have been thinking hard because Fang's low monotone-like chuckle interrupted my thoughts. "What's so funny?"

It took him a second to catch his breath before speaking, "Your face."

My arms crossed and he knew that I wasn't happy, "So now my face is funny."

His laughter halted almost immediately. "You know…that's not what." He was so puzzled by my reaction that he was left utterly speechless.

A smile spread across my face and he knew instantly that I was kidding. His eyes rolled up way into his head and he shoved me playfully.

Mom came into view and we immediately sat still like nothing had happened. She smiled at us like she knew exactly what was going on.

"Hi Mom," I said casually to her. It seems like we should be more shook up from the falling rock.

She sat down in the couch across from us. "Have either of you thought of who might have done that."

Fang and I turned to face each other and shrugged our shoulders at the same time. "It can't be Kristy and James. This is definitely something they would not do and it can't be the School because we got rid of them a while ago and they would have sent erasers after us." A shiver was sent through my body at the mention of the word erasers. I couldn't even remember the last time that I thought of them.

Fang's arms wrapped around me, he must have noticed the chill, and he leaned his head on mine. "You okay?" He whispered in my ear. Mom didn't even notice Fang's lips moving.

"I am now," I lowered my voice that I don't even think Fang heard me.

He nudged me with his shoulder and gave me this confused expression. I turned my head to point at Mom to let him know that she was still in the room with us but it didn't seem like he cared.

"Hmmm," Mom interrupted our random 'staring content' between Fang and I. I completely forgot about my surroundings while I was looking into Fang's eyes. If a bomb went off right outside the house within the last few minutes, I wouldn't have realized it.

I blinked my eyes rapidly and turned to face Mom.

"So, where were we?" She asked, like she didn't know.

It took me a few seconds to focus back on what we were talking about. "If there is someone else who would attack us, I can't think of someone."

We sat there in complete silence, thinking deeply about the attackers.

Fang broke the silence, "There is only one way to find out, we need to investigate." One of my eyebrows rose, I've never heard him say anything like that before, and it sounded weird coming from him. "What else is there to do?"

I opened my mouth but immediately shut it knowing that there was no other way to figure this out. "We are going to need to wait for the rest of the Flock." My hand made contact with my forehead.

"What was that for?" Fang asked, confusion dripping off every word. It seems to me like everyone is much more confused then usual.

"I'm thinking about this week. We need to think of a way to get back at Kristi and James; we were going to relax in between…" Fang knew exactly what I meant by that. "…and now we have to figure out who sent that rock hurtling at the house.

I went back into the deep thinking that I was doing before. It seems impossible that that message was meant for us. Why would someone send us a message to us like that, it's not we haven't been threatened before, but with a rock? Right now I just want to go to sleep and forget…

Fang's lips made contact with mine and I lost my train of thought, which I think was the point of the kiss. He broke away within a couple of seconds, probably because Mom was in the room, and he had a humongous grin spread across his face.

"Now what was clogging up your mind, that no matter how many times I said your name, you would not answer?" Fang asked, the smile never fading after each word he said.

"The same thing that is going to clog my mind until we figure out what the hell is going on around here." I said, a little snappish.

He shot back a little bit in complete and utter surprise. It took him a minute to remember not to mess with me this week. That time of the month really messes with my moods now, there isn't as much to worry about, usually, and when there is, it makes me so much more worried.

Hopefully this week will get better, if everything goes the way we planed it, then this should be one of the best weeks of my life. Then, a big bonus is that I get to be in the house with just Fang all week long.

"Fang, Max, Dr. M, we are home," Nudge, Ella and Angel yelled at the top of their lungs from the doorway.

They came trailing in the room with Gazzy and Iggy, plugging their ears, right behind them.

I guess it's time to explain everything that happened to day. Doesn't that sound like fun?

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be much more exciting. I'm kind of getting writer's block and I do have a lot going on so I'll update again as soon as possible. Thanks for all of the reviews and PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	67. Faxness

I seriously am sorry for taking so long to update for the ten millionth time this year

**I seriously am sorry for taking so long to update for the ten millionth time this year. If I do start taking too long though just let me know. Since I am nice about this, if you guys review my new story, "Murky Sky," I'll give you a sneak peek to the next chapter. Here is chapter 67****th****, ENJOY!!**

Chapter 67 Faxness

**Fang's POV**

The whole Flock was dead silent that you would be able to hear a fly land on a table. With every second of silence, it seemed like the light started to dim. Even Nudge had nothing to say, which doesn't happen.

I spoke to soon; Nudge was the first one to break the silence, "Why are we freaking out over this if there is no threat on us?" No one answered.

"How about we just forget about this and move on?" Gazzy asked.

Nudge, Angel, and Ella got up from their seats, slowly. "We are going to head up to our room." They raced out of the room before anyone could stop them. We waited for their footsteps to die out before Iggy spoke up.

"I'm going to leave too," Iggy got up too, walked over to Gazzy, grabbed his hand and they walked away. Well, technically they sprinted away. Max glared at them until they were completely out of site.

"They are up to something," she started to get up but I grabbed her wrist.

"Let's worry about that later," a gleam in her eye told me that she understood what I meant exactly.

She got up from her seat on the edge of the couch and raced up the stairs, seeming extremely excited for what was to come.

"Stop being such a slow poke Fang," she called to me from the top of the stairs and she literally skipped, you heard me right, down the hall.

Max's moods change so fast sometimes that I can hardly keep up.

The door to our bedroom was slammed shut before I got to the top of the stairs.

Hmmm, maybe Max is changing into… whoa I'm not going to go there. Angel stuck her head out the bedroom door curiousness in her eyes. The smile on her face was begging me to tell her what I was thinking.

I rolled my eyes high into my head, like I'd ever tell her that.

Before heading into my room, I shook my head at her. Relief ran through me when the door was unlocked.

I searched around the room for Max but didn't see her. A faint sound of water running sounded around me. The door to the bathroom was shut and by the look of the door knob, it was also locked.

"Max," I called to her and a waited a few seconds for her to answer but when no reply came I called her again. "Max, that isn't what I meant when I signaled you to go upstairs."

Again, no reply and the sound of shower hastened. I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds until steam shot out of the small crack in the door.

"Yes?" Max's hair was dripping wet and a pool of water was forming at the edge of the carpet.

I pushed on the door so I could join her but she slammed the door right in my face. Confusion swallowed me whole, why would she do that?

She opened the door again and stared at me with a huge grin on her face. "You should see your face right now, it's so funny." Her laughter sounded throughout the room.

For the second or maybe the third time, I can't remember how many, I rolled my eyes high into my head.

A deathly glare swapped places with the most amazing smile that was on her face.

"Fine," she slammed the door again and I turned the knob before she had a chance to lock the door on me, even though I could probably get Iggy to open the door for me. There was a great weight pushing against the door to shut it but since I was stronger and weighed more then Max, I easily slid the door open.

A towel was wrapped around her waist and drops of water were slipping onto the ground in great numbers every second. In a few seconds the floor would be completely soaked.

I shut the door and leaned against it with my hands crossed across my chest.

"What?" She started mimicking my posture.

Her foot started to tap rhythmically. A smile started to tug at the corner of her lips and it seemed like she was going to give in at any second.

Max broke the silence and staring contest going on between us, "Can you get out so I can take a shower?"

I laughed to myself in my head. "Nah, I think I'm going to take a shower too." I started to undress.

"Fang," there was teasing when she said my name. "There are other people in the house."

I put a finger to my mouth and thought over that for a second. "Wait a sec." Max rolled her eyes, it seems like we have been doing that a lot lately.

The bedroom door was locked; I know I didn't lock it though. Too bad Max and I don't have one of those 'Do Not Disturb' signs that they use at hotels, which would be perfect for us. Angel must have known we were up to something but I thought that she'd love to listen to our conversations instead. I shrugged my shoulders to no one in particular and headed back into the bathroom.

This time Max didn't have her towel on. All I could do was stare at her, and no I don't mean her chest.

"Ready for that shower," she asked with a gleam in her eye.

I opened my mouth but Max sent the breath from me when she strolled up to me and pecked me on the lips. All I could do was nod to her.

"Come on," she grabbed my shirt by the collar, turned the shower head on and pulled me in with her with me still fully dressed.

**Sorry again for taking so long to update, school work and lots of drama going on with my friends and family in general doesn't help. The next chapter will be their payback and I decided to put some faxness in this chapter, as you can tell. Thanks for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	68. More Faxness and Tickling?

**Again, sorry for taking so long to update and I will try to update more often but I'm not sure how well it will work out. I thank all my readers who have stayed with me since the beginning and are still being patient about me taking forever to update. Just remind me if I take forever to update. Here is chapter 68, finally. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 68 More Faxness and Tickling???

**Max's POV**

Fang and I stayed in the shower for who knows how long. My hands looked like prunes and it was freezing cold when we walked out of the bathroom in only our towels.

I felt Fang's hands wrap around my waist and a trail of kisses were left down my neck.

A shiver was sent up through my spine and I could feel Fang's lips turn into a smile right on my neck. A quiet chuckle was let out through his lips.

I reached my arms around him and pulled him in closer to me. A smiled spread out across my face. Fang immediately turned me around to face him.

He leaned in and planted a sweet passionate kiss on my lips.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered to me with his lips still resting on mine. Another kiss was planted on my lips before Fang stepped back from me. Water droplets were falling from the tips of his hair and goose bumps were forming on his arms from the coldness of the room. My instant reaction was to walk up to him and pull him in and never let go. Before I could even move, Fang walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me again.

"I love you so much," a smile spread across his face as soon as the words left my lips.

"Well, do you know how much I love you?" There was a playful gleam in his eyes.

Before I could blink, my back made contact with our king sized bed and Fang was kneeling right over me.

His lips touched every part of my skin that was showing, don't worry I still had my towel on. They felt warm and soft against my cold damp skin.

"So how much do you love me?" I asked him, the playfulness in his eyes moving to his smile.

His lips smashed with mine and I could feel his tongue running against my lips. We laid there for who knows how long just making out.

"Does that answer your question?" I had to blink rapidly for a few seconds before I could answer him.

"…Maybe." I replied with an innocent look on my face.

"Maybe I need to make it clearer," he leaned in to give me another kiss but Angel called our names from downstairs.

Fang's shoulders fell and I let out a big sigh, which made Fang's smile reappear on his face.

"I'll race you," Fang whispered in my ear with a gleam in his eye. "Ready, Set, Go."

We both raced out the door, trying to get ahead of each other. He pushed right past me.

He was ahead of me by a few steps but I grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him back right next to me. I quickened my steps and pulled ahead of him and skipped steps when going down the stairs.

"HA, I won." I laughed at him. When I turned around to face him, I saw the rest of the Flock, Ella and Mom just staring at me with strange questioning looks on their faces.

"Ummm…Max, what are you doing?" Gazzy asked the strange questioning look still on his face.

I could feel my face heating up but no laughter started up so the blush must not have been too bad.

"It was nothing. Max and I were just racing down the stairs," Fang explained to everyone. "But I let her win." A smile crept upon Fang's face.

"Yeah right, I beat you fair and square." I put on a 'you know I'm right' kind of smile but being Fang he didn't stop arguing.

"You pulled on my shirt when I was ahead of you."

"That's because we didn't make any rules so pulling on your shirt was allowed and you pushed me when we were heading through the door."

"So that made pushing you out of the way okay," a smirk appeared on his face and once that smirk appears, it is hard to defeat him.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned my back towards him, pretending to be upset. "Hmpf," I put on a sad face, making it seem like I was upset with him.

His quiet footsteps were faint in my ears and I could feel his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Are you upset with me?" He said in a sweet voice with this really sad expression on his face. It was SO cute that I had to turn around and give him a kiss on the lips. A smile immediately spread across his face and I felt so stupid for giving in that I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. "I love you Max," he placed a trail of kisses down my neck.

"I love…you…too," I had trouble getting the words out and his kisses sent a shiver up and down my spine.

"Aww," I could hear Nudge, Ella and Angel say at the same time.

"YUCK," Gazzy shouted at us. "Do you guys really have to do that in front of us?"

We both smiled at him at the same time and before anyone else could say another word, Fang and I started to tickle Gazzy. His laughter rang throughout the room and everyone else joined in almost immediately.

"STOP!!!" Gazzy was shouting while trying to catch his breath. "Please, I can't breathe." We all stopped tickling him and his eyes were teary and his breathing was quick, short breaths.

An evil smirk appeared upon his face and he came right at me and started to tickle me.

Then, just like before, everyone joined in. "Come on you guys, stop," I was so short on the breath that I had trouble even getting one word out. I've always hated being tickled.

When everyone FINALLY stopped tickling me I got to ask my question that I've been waiting for, "Why did you call us down here?"

Mom spoke up for everyone else, "We need to figure out what James and Kristy are up to?"

This time I literally hit myself on the forehead for forgetting about them.

**Sorry that it took me so long to update and that it is short but I'm running out of ideas right now, which is one of the reasons it took me so long to update. So if you guys have any ideas for the next chapter please let me know. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah and Happy Kwanza to everyone. Thanks for all of the reviews and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	69. Is He Truly Back?

**This time I made sure that I posted sooner and I was sad with the number of reviews that I received for the last chapter. I'm sorry to say though but I'm probably not going past 75 chapters with this story so it's almost over. SORRY. If you guys liked this story, I'm writing another one and anytime someone reviews that story I'll give them a SNEAK PEEK to the next chapter for this story, until it is over. Here is chapter 69. Enjoy!!!!**

Chapter 69 Is He Truly Back?

**Max's POV**

We all decided that it was time to go to bed early that night. All of us were tired and there were humongous black bags under our eyes.

"Night," I shouted to everyone before all the doors were shut simultaneously.

"Night Max," the words were faint with all of the doors closed

Fang was lying down in bed. The covers were half way off of him and he was on his stomach so his back was facing me.

I quietly tiptoed over to Fang, and jumped on top of him. "You awake," I asked with a smile on my face.

He threw me off his back and pinned me down on my side of the bed. "Nope, I'm not awake at all. How could I wake up after you jumped on my back?" Heavy sarcasm dripped from every word. He rolled his eyes and a faint smile appeared on his face.

Before I knew it, his lips made contact with mine.

*Knock, Knock.* we immediately pulled apart when Mom knocked on our door, it's not like it really mattered though, she knew that we were dating and that our relationship was really strong. "Are you guys asleep yet?"

"No," we said in unison. "We were just about to head to bed Dr. M," Fang continued.

"Okay, night and sleep well." She waited a few seconds before she continued. "Don't stay up any later; you guys could really use the sleep."

This was the first time that Mom was actually pushy, she usually didn't care how late Fang and I stayed up until.

I let out a huge yawn, she is right though. We should really get some sleep.

Fang's arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me down and laid my head on his chest.

"Dr. M is right, you could really use the sleep," he placed a kiss on my forehead and then lay back down. "Night, I love you."

I picked myself off of his chest, leaned into him and placed a tender kiss right on the corner of his lips. "I love you too."

As soon as I put my head back on his chest, I fell immediately into a deep slumber.

_The sun woke me up early the next morning. It was shining right in my eyes so harsh that it felt like my eyes were going to burn right out of their sockets. I immediately shot up, which didn't really help my eyes at all. Everything around me was different. First of all, Fang was gone and well, my room was gone. There was a forest of trees surrounding me. I tried looking past the trees but all there was, was more trees._

"_Where the hell am I?" That was the first thought that passed through my head. "How did I get there?" "Is this some crazy prank?" Questions kept on shooting through my head. The biggest question of all though, was "Where are Fang and the rest of the Flock?"_

_Everything here was wrong; it was quiet and peaceful but there was tension that I could feel coming from all around me. It felt like I was being watched and there was no way of escaping this person._

"_Is anybody there?" I felt so stupid just shouting that, it seemed like I was talking to myself. Of course, just like I thought, no one answered._

_A shiver ran up my spine, and I could hear faint footsteps walking towards me. I jumped up instantly and searched my surrounding for the mysterious footsteps. There was still nothing I could see around me but the stupid trees were still in the way. Gosh, these trees are definitely pissing me off right now. Don't get me wrong, I do love tress but not when they are in my way like this. It feels like I'm back at the school in my cage._

_I started to feel claustrophobic and my breathing was getting shorter. My wings shot out and I jumped up for the take off but there was a problem. I looked on my back but there was nothing there. My hands instantaneously searched my back for my wings but they were no where to be found._

_This place was really scaring me now, and that is definitely saying something, I never get scared._

_The footsteps were picking up speed and growing louder every second._

_After a few minutes, the footsteps faded and I could hear them no longer. Something hard then hit me straight on my head. I looked up but nothing was there._

"_Looking for me???" That voice, it was so familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. Why was the voice so familiar? Then the name hit me so hard, like a cement block being dropped on my foot._

_My mouth dropped and I slowly turned around to face the person who was stalking me like a bad nightmare that will never go away. I held my breath, hoping that I was wrong about the voice._

_Standing right behind me was Ari. His erase form actually. The big wolf like grin was spread across most of his face and his t-shirt was ripped in so many places._

_He walked right up to me; his face was right up against mind. "Missed me?" His grin disappeared before he continued. "You thought I was dead didn't you?" It was a rhetorical question so there was no point in me answering. "Well, you were WRONG."_

_Before I could reply, his wolf-like paw made immediate contact with my face and everything went completely black._

"Max, are you okay?" Fang was shaking me.

My breathing was short and heavy. "Yeah, I am now." Sweat was running down my body and there were sweat spots on Fang too. "I just had a really bad dream but it felt so real."

**Sorry for taking so long to update AGAIN, just remind me if I start to take too long to update. Hope you guys liked this chapter though. I'll try to update sooner. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	70. Blackout

**Sorry again for taking so long to update. I've been extremely busy and I've been having a lot of writer's block so I'm doing the best I can. If you guys have any suggestions let me know. Here is the chapter you guys have been waiting a long time for. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 70 Blackout

**Fang's POV**

Max was tossing and turning in her sleep all night. It was hard for me to sleep and every once in a while a faint noise would come out of her mouth; I wasn't completely sure what it was though. She almost sounded like she was in some kind of pain.

"Max…Max," I started to shake her back and forth. Trying to wake her up from what must be a horrific dream. No matter how many times I said her name, she wouldn't wake up. The faint noise that was coming out of her mouth was getting louder and louder every second and it started to sound like she was being punched but no one was touching her but me and I definitely wasn't going to hurt her. "Max…Max!!!" Even shouting her name didn't work. She was in such a deep sleep and it seemed like there was no possible way to get her out of it.

"Fang, what are you doing?" An angelic voice asked me. I looked down but Max was still sound asleep. My head shot up and I found Angel standing at the doorway with humongous bags under her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and let out a huge yawn before speaking again. "Is Max okay?"

She should have known that answer without having to ask me. "She's just having a bad dream." I made sure to keep it short and simple as not to make her worry. Even though we were living in Dr. M's house, Max was still the leader of the Flock and she hated it when she seemed too weak. "Just go back to sleep, okay?"

Amazingly enough, Angel headed out of the room without any protest. She must really be tired then.

Max was starting to roll around more and more. "Ari," was the first word that I heard leave her lips since she started to toss and turn.

I froze immediately. That name hasn't been spoken in so long. Why would she be dreaming about him?

Pain shooting through my head brought me out of my train of thoughts. Max's foot was right next to my head. She kicked me; something horrible must be going on in her dreams. I've never seen her do anything like this before.

I shook her again. She needed to wake up from this dream right now before something worse happens. It always hurt to see her in such pain, which was what her nightmare was doing to her right now.

"Max," I started to shake her furiously this time. There must be some way to wake her up.

After a few minutes of my furious shaking, her eyes started to open little by little. I slowed down and waited until her eyes were open all the way before I stopped shaking her.

"Max, are you okay?" I asked, her eyes showed that she was completely and utterly terrified.

Her breathing was staggered and sweat was pouring down her whole body. "Yeah, I am now." She took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "I just had a really bad dream but it just felt so real."

She stared out into space, while I waited patiently to find out what had happened that had her so shook up.

The gears were grinding in her head so quickly that it seemed like she would go into overload at any second.

"Fang," she turned back to me and had a smile on her face. The look of fear in her eyes never left though.

"Yes?" I asked, hoping that she was ready to tell me what happened but at the same time I was confused. _After such a horrendous dream, why would she be smiling_? I thought to myself.

"Do you think it's possible that Ari might have come back _again_?" She emphasized the last word.

"I'm not so sure, why would you be asking that?" That's probably what her dream was about then, well something to that affect at least.

"Well…" She explained the whole dream to me, telling me every little detail. It almost seemed like it was me who had the dream and not her. I could almost feel the pain that was coursing through her body right at that second.

My immediate reaction was to pull her into a tight hug. "You know I'd never leave you alone and I'll always be there for you no matter what." I placed a light kiss on her forehead and cupped her chin in my hands and lightly lifted her chin up so that I could look into those beautiful deep brown eyes that I love so much. "Everything will be fine."

The smile appeared back on her face and this time I could see the smile reach her eyes. There was still some fear in her eyes but it was mostly covered up by the happiness that surged through her at my words.

Her arms tightened around my waist. "I love you so much Fang." Her eyes shone love in them.

"I love you too," I placed another kiss on her forehead before moving down to her lips. We wrapped around each other as tightly as we could. I wanted to never let go of her.

After she pulled away from the deep kiss, she rested her head against my chest. We both sat there in complete silence. Max opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the alarm clock going off. Why are we always interrupted one way or another, usually it's the Flock or Dr. M though, never the alarm clock?

I reached out for the alarm clock and literally slammed my fist down on the alarm clock. A small, almost silent, chuckle sounded from Max. The sound made my heart pound.

"What's so funny?" I asked her. A smile started to tug at my lips. Her smile was so contagious. I can't even remember the last time that I had my mask up, but I don't think I need it anymore.

"I was just about to tell you to turn the alarm off." Her laughter got louder and it was like music to my ears.

She leaned up and placed a tender kiss to my lips. "I'd better head in the shower and get ready for school."

For someone who just went through a terrible night, she seemed rather cheery.

I didn't get up from the bed until the sound of the faucet turning and water running sounded through my ears. Usually, I'd jump at the chance to get in the shower with her but I decided not to.

Slowly, I headed into the closet that Max and I shared and picked out a plain black T-shirt and black jeans that had holes right on the knees. I slowly trudged over to the mirror and saw that I had big black circles hanging right under my eyes. Tonight I'm definitely going to bed earlier. My dark black hair was completely messy, just they way it should be.

Nudge then strolled right into the room. "Fang are you hungry because Iggy and Dr. M are cooking and they are planning to make a big buffet with golden-brown pancakes and waffles, smoking sausages and bacon, and a dozen scrambled eggs. They said that all of the food better be eaten." It sounded like she said that whole sentence in one breath. Geez, she has got to learn not to talk so much.

"Yes, we'll be down in a few minutes," she skipped out the door, humming some happy tune to herself.

Max walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later with her hair dripping wet. The whole back of her shirt was covered in water, you could easily see her black bra through her yellow shirt, and the drops were running down her face. It seems like she had been crying her eyes out but there were no red splotches on her cheeks.

She took a step closer and a faint smell of lilacs wavered off of Max. She always seems so good; it's hard to resist her.

I made my way up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "You are so amazingly beautiful," a smile crept onto her face before I leaned down and planted a kiss right on her lips.

Our hands intertwined before we walked out through the bedroom door.

Max's walking started to become a little off. She was walking in a zigzag and her left hand was planted on her head. It seemed like she was in so much pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concern dripping off every word I say. I pull her close up against me.

Before she could reply, her eyes started to roll back into her head and she slipped right out of my hands and onto the floor.

I checked her pulse and it was still beating.

"EVERYONE, MAX FAINTED!!!" I yelled throughout the house.

Their footsteps all pounded on the stairs and they made a circle around Max.

_What is going on?_ I asked myself.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. Sorry again for taking so long to update. If I get enough reviews, I will update again tomorrow, and that's a promise. So if you want to read the next chapter PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	71. Deja Vu

**Thanks for all the reviews. I made sure to update sooner this time so hopefully you guys will start reading my story again and won't be so mad at me for taking forever to update. Here is the 71****st**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 71 Déjà vu

**Max's POV**

After I headed into the shower, I let the warm water massage all of my troubles away. The warm water felt nice against my back and I didn't realize how cold I'd been.

I turned the water off and walked out of the shower. The cool breeze around me sent shivers up and down my spine. There were also goose bumps forming on my arms. I quickly grabbed the towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around my body.

The towel was nice and warm. I strolled up to the mirror, fog covered all of it. I rubbed the steam off of the mirror and looked at my reflection. There were big bags under my eyes. I widened my eyes and they were completely blood shot, there was barely any white in my eye. I even had some scratch marks on my arms. It seemed like someone had clawed me. Wait…I don't think Fang did that to me. Unless…nah, it was just a dream. Right underneath my collar bone, there was a humongous bruise, around the size of my fist. I pressed it. OUCH!! Bad idea, note to self, never do that again.

The door to our bedroom slam open and I heard Nudge tell Fang something about breakfast, I wasn't paying complete attention. The scratches and bruises were taking over all my thoughts and it was hard to get my mind off of them. One dream with Ari in it and I was already having weird things going on, not that anything in my life isn't weird to begin with anyways.

She left our room with another slam with the door. The sound echoed in my head and made my head hurt. It almost felt like one of those crazy headaches that I had when Jeb was the voice in my head. I pushed my head together, so it wouldn't fall apart and fell right on the floor and curled my legs up tight against my chest. My chest was starting to hurt from pulling my legs in so tight.

The headache lasted for only a few seconds though so I dropped my legs and grabbed the sink because I was too weak to lift myself up off the ground. My face was now pale and I looked like I had just seen a ghost.

Slowly, I started getting dressed. The whole back of my shirt got soaked from my dripping hair but I didn't care at this point.

The steam from inside the bathroom shot right through the bathroom door as soon as I opened it. I took a deep breath before stepping out. My muscles were sore but I put on a face that would hopefully make it seem like nothing was wrong.

Fang stared at me with every step I took. His eyes looked up and down my body but I didn't mind it, well why would I?

I stopped in my tracks and Fang closed the space between us. Two arms slithered around my waist and tightened, bringing me as close to Fang as he could pull me.

"You are so amazingly beautiful," he whispered into my ear.

Despite all the pain I was feeling, a smile crept across my face and Fang started leaning his head closer to me and planted a sweet, tender kiss right on my lips. He pulled away sooner then I wanted him too. Whenever I was this close to him, everything around me just disappeared and all I could see was him.

We intertwined our hands before walking through the door. The headache started to slowly drift back into my head and every step I took made me extremely dizzy. Concern swept over Fang's face. I didn't realize until now that I had my left hand holding tight onto my head. Everything started to fade away and black spots started to appear where color should have been. Fang's face fell deeper into concern. His face was getting completely blurry.

He spoke something but all I saw was his lips moving, no sound came out of his mouth.

All of the colors from the world completely disappeared and I was left in a big black hole of nothing, I couldn't even move.

**Fang's POV**

I wrapped my arms tightly around Max's body. Something was terrible wrong but I couldn't figure out what, who would be doing this to her?

"Angel," she spun around 180 degrees to face me as soon as she heard her name.

"Yes?" She asked me, even though she probably already knew what I was going to ask her.

Everyone was watching Angel and me at this point. All of the eyes were getting kind of creepy; most of them were actually watching me. It seemed like if I took a breath, they would notice.

"Can you read any of Max's thoughts?" Angel closed her eyes before I could even finish my sentence. She was completely silent, and so was everyone else.

All of a sudden, Angel's face scrunched up into a knot and she looked like she was in a ton of pain. "UGH!!!!!" She shouted out and the sound almost broke my ear drums. Nudge and Ella went over to try to shake her out of it but she didn't move and her screaming kept on sounding throughout the house.

"ANGEL!!!" Nudge screamed right back at her but that did nothing, of course. I wonder what goes through the girl's head most of the time, well…maybe I don't want to know.

The noise stopped and everything fell dead silent, you could hear a cricket a mile away humming its beautifully annoying tune.

_Smack_, we all fell out of our weird daze from the sudden silence and snapped our heads up in unison.

My mouth dropped at the sight in front of me. Angel was smacked up against a wall. There was a huge Angel shaped hole that she was standing in. Her face sagged down and there was a face length scar running across Angel's face. She also had cat like scratch marks running up and down the length of her arms and legs. Her breathing was staggered and the pain she was feeling was strewn across her face.

"What happened?" Iggy asked concern covered his face and amazingly enough, even reached his eyes. I didn't know that was possible for him.

Gazzy stepped closer to Iggy and whispered everything to him, without taking his eyes off his little sister. Iggy slowly walked up to where Angel was in the wall and carefully put his arms around her and pulled her right out of the wall. In a few seconds, all of Angel's cuts disappeared. We all stared at Iggy in shock, he just healed her. **(A/N I'm not sure if he had it in one of the books but either way, I'm saying he just got the powers, but please tell me if he already had healing powers)**

Angel's eyes fluttered open and she looked like she just came out of some sort of trance. A huge yawn came out of her mouth and she stretched, making it seem like she came out of a relaxing, long nap.

"Why are you guys standing so close to me?" I lifted my head up; we were all surrounding her now and our heads were about touching each other's.

"You were reading Max's mind and then you just flew and hit the wall, then Iggy healed you." Gazzy acted out everything that had happened to her.

A musical sound of laughter sounded from her mouth, Gazzy's re-enactment was hilarious. He actually hit the wall pretty hard, I know it's not nice to laugh at someone else's pain but none of us could help it. Gazzy even cracked a smile at his stupidity.

Once we made sure that Angel was completely fine, Max started to twitch, which caught our attention again. Her helpless body was lying on the ground all limp.

"What are we going to do about Max?" Ella broke the silence. Tears were building up in her eyes and one shining tear slipped from her eye and slid down her face. She wiped the tear from her cheek and a red line was trailing where the tear slid.

Nudge wrapped her up in a giant hug. "It's okay. Angel will tell us what's wrong." All of us shifted our gazes back to Angel. Her head sagged, sadness washed over her face.

"I don't know what's going on with her but whatever is controlling her or what's in her mind, shocked me. And I don't mean one of those gentle shocks you get when you rub your feet on the ground and touch someone; I mean one of those full shocks. The electricity is still running up and down my arms." A shiver sent through her body. Angel took a deep breath before saying anything else, she must be exhausted, "It seems like someone is controlling Max or something like that but I don't know who."

My head shot up faster then any of us could fly, which is definitely fast. "Does this have anything to do with Ari?" The whole Flock cringed at the sound of his name. Dr. M and Ella just stood there with confused looks on their faces.

"Who is Ari?" Dr. M and Ella asked in unison.

Nudge spent a few minutes explaining to them who he was. None of us had to add anything to Nudge's description, talking was definitely her talent.

Silence overcame all of us as soon as Nudge finished her explanation. The terrible memories of everything that Ari had put us through came flooding through our minds, I may not be a mind reader but it was plastered on everyone's face.

I turned back to Angel and asked her again, "Angel," she turned to face me and she waited patiently for me to ask the question again, "Is Ari involved with what's going on with Max?"

She hung her head and mumbled the answer to the ground. It sounded like, "Mmph."

One of my eyebrows rose. "What???"

"I said yes," she replied and lifted her head up. Sadness shown throughout her eyes.

"What are we going to do," she asked me. Everyone turned to face me; this is what I get for being Max's right hand man.

In the next instance, Max disappeared from where she was lying down.

**Max's POV**

I woke up with a horrendous headache that made me feel like my skull was going to break apart again.

The sun was blinding in my eyes. WAIT, the last thing I remember is fainting while in Fang's arms. There were definitely no windows in the hallway.

Around me was a forest of trees. No, no NOOOO. Please tell me this is not happening. I thought it was just a dream but now it's coming to life.

My hand instantly went to my back to find my wings. I let out a deep breath that I hadn't realized that I had been holding in. There were wings on my back at least.

I spread out my thirteen foot off white and brown wings. They swayed back and forth in the gentle wind that was picking up.

I started to flap my wings back and forth. My feet left the ground and I was lifted up high enough to see over the trees. There were only trees for miles. Even with my amazing eyes, I still couldn't see any sign of civilization.

A figure flashed past my vision, they were moving so quickly that I didn't catch a glimpse of them.

"Looking for me???" There was the voice that I knew was going to come sooner or later.

I turned around and glared into the bloodshot eyes of the one and only Ari, well maybe not one and only. "Yes."

The smile that was plastered on his face when I turned to face him, instantly turned into a smirk and excitement danced around in his eyes. "You ready for me to kick you ass." His smirk grew even larger, if that was possible.

I returned the smirk with evil eyes. "Not going to happen. Your foot is never going to come in contact with my ass." His smile fell a little, probably not expecting me to say anything back, but why wouldn't I, and after all I am Maximum Ride. With that name comes leadership and comebacks.

"Let's get this started then," his fist flew right in front of him in a fighting stance. He was prepared for this, but surprisingly, so was I.

**Fang's POV**

Pacing back and forth was even worse then just standing in place. Max's mysterious disappearance had scared the crap out of all of us. Where the hell could she gone, she was unconscious for Christ sake.

My vision started fading, please don't tell me I'm going to faint too. Instead, my vision was replaced by Max.

_She was lying alone in a field surrounded by only trees. Fear spread all over her face, she knew exactly where she was and knew what was next to come if she stayed here any longer._

_She first checked to make sure she had wings; there is no other way for her to get out of there without them. Her wings spread out in their full thirteen feet glory. They were swaying gently in the wind. Within seconds her feet pushed off hard against the ground and she was shot off into the air. The lightness of flight cheering her up. A flash swept across her vision and was gone within seconds. You couldn't even catch what color the figure was._

"_Looking for me," the familiar voice of Ari appeared right next to her ear._

_She turned around to face his wolf like eraser smile._

"_Yes," Max said with confidence, knowing that she was going to see him._

_His smirk grew on his face and his eyes were gleaming with excitement. "You ready for me to kick your ass?"_

_An evil smirk crossed her face. "Not going to happen. Your foot is never going to make contact with me ass." Ari's face fell. Even though he is one of the strongest erasers and definitely bigger then Max, she still intimidates him._

"_Let's get this started," he got into a flying stance in the air. Max matched his position and they started to fight. Blood was strewn all over their bodies within seconds. Ari had the worst of the bruises. His paw like hands gripped onto Max's shoulders and he flung her back against one of the trees. Out of the corner of her eye was a sign._

With that I came out of the vision.

"I know where she is," I shouted to everyone.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter; it's the longest one I've written. Does that make up for me taking so long to update????? The next chapter should have some action in it, for people who really want more then just romance in my story and I might actually go past 75 chapters now but please review because reviews inspire me. And I'll definitely update sooner if I get the same amount of reviews as last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	72. Ari Has a Power?

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I'm still not sure how many chapters I'm going to have in this story but it all depends on your reviews because that tells me how much you want me to continue this story. Here is the 72****nd**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 72 Ari Has a Power?

**Max's POV**

His fighting stance was a little off when he threw his fists up in front of him. The weight of his eraser wings were throwing him off. One of his wings was greater in length then the other.

I swung my fists up in front of my face and got into a much steadier fighting stance.

His paw like fist came in contact with my cheek and there was the faint taste of blood in my mouth. I spit and let the blood fall slowly to the ground. I wiped my fist across my mouth and a streak of blood was left across my hand.

Ari's smirk grew back on his face and he pulled his hand back, getting ready for another killer punch to my head. This time I was ready for the fist. My fist came in immediate contact with his and a _crack_ sounded for miles through the top of the trees.

We both shook our fists in unison at the pain that was surging through our hands after the punch.

A bruise started to slowly appear across the top of my hand. _That's definitely going to hurt tomorrow_, I thought to myself.

Blood was dripping from Ari's hand and his fingers were bent in a weird shape. I smiled at my triumph.

"You are going to pay for that," Ari growled at me through clenched teeth.

He shook his hand out, so he could get the feeling back into his hand. I took this opportunity to send a round house kick right to the side of his head.

His wings stopped flapping and he fell 300 feet, almost hitting the ground below. "You bitch," he screeched at me with his bad hand covering his now bloody ear.

Ari swept up to me so fast, it seemed like he had my flying speed. "That wasn't a good idea." He snarled and showed his fang like teeth. His jaw spread out wide and he bit down on my arm.

The pain surged through my arm and I bit down hard on my lip to resist from screaming out in pain. Blood started to trickle into my mouth and I realized that my teeth had cut my lip badly.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax and numb all the pain in my body. A foot made contact with my knee and almost broke my knee cap right in half. My hands immediately swarmed around my knee, which made it hurt even more.

My eyes opened slowly and Ari's smirk was back on his face. His face started to get farther and farther away from me. The wind was whipping past my face and my dirty blond hair was hitting me right in the face. Some even got in my mouth so the tips of my hair were covered in my blood and drying almost immediately.

The ground was coming up fast underneath me. I whipped my wings out and the strength of the wind almost pulled my wings right out of my socket.

I barely got my wings flapping before I hit the ground. The pain in my wings was worse then the rest of the cuts that Ari gave to me. My wings started to give out on my. _Thump_, I hit the ground hard. My ankle twisted to the side.

_Bam_, Ari landed right in front of me with a loud thump. "Had enough yet?" Right behind Ari's head there were five black dots growing in the distance. No, I'm not blacking out again. A closer look at them and the Flock, led by Fang, was coming to help.

Ari spun on his feet to see where was gaze was. His mouth dropped. "Wh…wha…huh?" He was in such a state of shock that no words could form in his mouth.

Fang's foot came in contact with Ari's jaw and a loud _crack_ banged against my ear drums. Ari fell to the ground and his breathing started to slow down to a complete stop.

A drop of water hit the ground right under me and I realized that tears were falling down my face. I crouched down and covered my face; I didn't want the Flock to see me be so weak. They don't expect me to cry. Two warm arms wrapped around me.

"It's okay Max, we are here for you," Fang's warm breath felt nice against my skin and chills sent through my spine.

"Max," Angel and Nudge called me in unison, with a ton of concern in just that one word.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up from where my head was.

Their heads sagged and their eyes showed their concern for me.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised up but that's my life," I formed a smile on my face to let them know that I was really fine. Smiles tugged at the corner of their mouths but they didn't completely believe it, but why would they? I'm not the best actress.

"What happened here?" Gazzy asked. He broke the silence that had surrounded us.

I replayed the whole story for them. They never interrupted me once.

"Where is he?" Iggy stood up from where he was sitting patiently on the ground. Gazzy stood up with him and took Iggy's hand to guide him over to Ari.

Iggy bent down on the ground right beside Ari. His fingers snaked down his body until he found his wrist. Two of his fingers rested there, checking to make sure he had no pulse.

"Uh…guys…" Iggy didn't get to finish his sentence because Ari punched Iggy right in the nose.

"Did you really think I was dead?" He asked and his laughter sounded throughout the forest.

Fang sprinted up to him and was about to punch him in the face, when…

_Whoosh_, a wind spiraled past us and Fang disappeared from where he was running.

"Oops, I guess your little bastard of a boyfriend ditched you guys." Ari's voice rang through my head.

"SHIT," Fang's voice sounded and I turned around to see him flat up against a tree.

_How did he get over there?_ I thought to myself. _Can he teleport but why would he crash into a tree then?_

"Are you okay Fang?" Angel zipped over to make sure he was all right. I would have gone but Ari was standing right in front of me.

"What the HELL did you do to him?" I screeched.

A smile played across his lips. "How do you think you got here?" He asked and laughed when I had to think over it.

I felt my eyes widen as realization hit me like a ball hitting me straight on in the head. "You…you…no." I couldn't even form a complete sentence.

His smile stretched out even wider at my loss of words.

"Aww, is Maxie scared?" His laugh banged against my ear drums.

_No one calls me Maxie and gets away with it._ My face turned from shock to anger.

Ari started to back up away from me and backed up right into Iggy.

"Get out of the way," Iggy shoved Ari away and shoved something into in one motion that left Ari staring blankly at Iggy.

"What the…" Ari didn't get to finish his sentence because the bomb that Iggy shoved into his hands exploded.

Pieces of Ari's clothes floated down gently to the ground. Fang slapped a hand over Angel's eyes, Iggy slapped his hand over Gazzy's eyes and I slapped my hand over Nudge's eyes. They may have seen a lot since they were born but I'd rather them not see pieces of Ari floating to the ground.

_WOW_!! Fang mouthed to me.

_I know_, I mouthed back to him.

All around us were scattered pieces of his clothes, but hopefully it was finally the end of him. Too bad I couldn't have figured out why he wanted to see me again, well probably because he wanted to destroy me.

"Wow, I can't believe how many pieces are scattered around. He is almost everywhere." Nudge shouted after I took my hand off of her eyes. "Hey Max, can we go get something to eat because I'm really hungry. Oh and can we get some new clothes because this outfit is ruined and we haven't gone shopping in a long time." She said that all in one breath.

"No shopping but we can go eat."

"YAY," everyone, but Fang, shouted at the same time.

"We have some scheming to do when we get home," evil grins spread across all of their faces. It was really creepy.

**I know this chapter isn't even close to as long as the last chapter but hopefully you guys still liked it. I've been getting ahead in writing chapters so I can actually post sooner. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**P  
L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

!  
!


	73. Pouts and Flying Food

**I've been updating much sooner now, so hopefully you guys are happy now and that this makes up for taking forever to update. Again, I might actually go past 75 chapters but not much more past, it is almost over. And the Flock is going to get Kristy and James back, so don't think I forgot about them. Here is the 73****rd**** chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 73 Pouts and Flying Food

**Max's POV**

"We have some scheming to do when we get home," I told the Flock. We do need to get back to Kristy and James. Who knows what they'll hit us with if we don't plan something soon.

Evil grins spread across everyone's faces at the sound of scheming. Fang had the scariest evil grin spread out across his face.

It took us a few hours to fly home, Ari transported me to somewhere in the middle of Utah. I wonder why Utah of all places.

"Fang, we are leaving come on. You can stay if you want to and then I can share a room with Max. Ohhhh, that would be so cool, can I share your room with you? Please? Your room is so cool and then we can stay up late talking and hang out all the time. Wouldn't that be…?" Gazzy slapped his hand over her mouth. Only Nudge can change subjects so quickly.

The flight home was extremely quiet and I was surprised no one asked to stop for food. It's rare that we fly this long without any kind of food, even a little snack.

"I'm hungry Max," Gazzy complained. I guess I spoke a little too soon. "Can we stop for food?" Gazzy wrapped his arms around his torso showing us that he was starving and would bug us for food until we got home.

Max turned to look at me. "How long did it take you guys to fly to Utah?"

Hmmm, I wasn't keeping track of time on the way here. "About two hours maybe three."

The cranks were turning in her head and I could see that she was calculating how long we have already been flying.

"Gazzy we should be home in about thirty minutes and I recognize this part of Arizona anyways," she turned to face him, which was a bad idea on her part.

Gazzy's eyes were huge and his lips were out in an adorable pout. _At least we know where Angel gets it from_. Angel's laughter interrupted my thoughts; she must have been reading my mind. A smile spread across her face indicating that my thought was correct.

"I can guarantee that mom will have a buffet of food for us when we get home," I told him but the pout stayed plastered on his face. "Do not give me that face."

He pushed his lips out more, which just made him look silly. A round of giggles slipped through my lips.

Gazzy cocked his head before he realized I was laughing at him. To make me laugh even harder, he grabbed his bottom lip and pulled it out as far as he could and then he turn his pout to a smile that showed all his front teeth.

The whole flock burst out into laughter, including Gazzy while he still held onto his bottom lip.

"So…can…we…stop?" He asked between deep breaths.

My laughter halted and I raised both my eyebrows at him, "I said no, you are going to have to wait until we get home."

"We are going to home in ten minutes," Fang told Gazzy, helping me calm him down. No one else was complaining about food, except for Gazzy.

Besides Gazzy's stomach grumbling so loudly, there was pretty much silence the rest of the way home.

As I predicted, the house wafted with the smell of freshly crisped bacon, mouth watering waffles and pancakes, and dozens and dozens of scrambled eggs. The sizzling of another batch of bacon being cooked sounded in my ears. My mouth started watering and droll spread down the crook of my neck and hit the neckline of my shirt.

"Um…Max? There is a little drool on your neck," she had trouble saying that with a straight face.

I turned away from the flock, while I heard everyone trying to stifle their laughter, and wiped off the drool and realized that I was drooling a lot.

When I turned back around, most of the Flock had their hands over their mouths.

I opened my mouth to reply to their laughter but was interrupted, have you noticed that I get interrupted a lot? "DINNER TIME!!!" Ella yelled from inside the kitchen.

Those two words set off the Flock and everyone raced to the buffet spread out across the table.

Food splattered all over the table and some of it even landed on the floor. It seemed like none of us had eaten in weeks.

"I have an idea," Iggy shouted to the table, food spewing out of his mouth and hitting Nudge right in the face.

"EWWW!!!" She screamed and started hitting the food off of her face. "Get it off," she hit the table extremely hard.

The table started to tip from the impact and Gazzy's plate fell right into his lap. Syrup running down his neck and into his shirt. A big stain showed right smack in the middle of his shirt.

_CRACK!!_ Gazzy's plate hit the floor and broke into a million pieces. Waffles and eggs flying all over the floor.

"What a mess," mom yelled once all of the chaos died down.

The walls were covered with syrup and chunks of waffles. Bacon was smeared all over the floor and we were all sticky from the syrup. The broken plate was joined by a couple of other plates that were dropped.

"Um…sorry about that," Angel was the first one to break the silence.

With all sixteen of our hands, the kitchen was spotless in no time. It was hard to believe that there was ever a mess in that kitchen, well besides the fact that we were all still covered in bacon, waffles, pancakes, eggs and syrup. Well…we were mostly covered in syrup. The sticky goop stuck the front of my shirt to my skin. Syrup also covered my thighs; don't ask how it got in my pants. Nudge's hair was spiked up with syrup, courtesy of Gazzy and Iggy. We all looked so silly.

A round of laughter sounded throughout the kitchen and it took a while to realize how silly we all looked. A waffle was sticking out the top of Ella's shirt, my mom had bacon chunks all over her hair, it seemed like she had on a bacon wig.

We all raced to the showers, shoving past each other to get in a shower first, everyone but mom that is.

"What were you trying to say earlier…," I asked Iggy after everyone had washed up. "…before we were interrupted." Everyone burst out with another round of laughter. Tears were running from our eyes and we had trouble catching our breaths once the laughter died down.

"Well…the dinner we had kind of gave me the idea."

**Hope you guys liked that chapter, it was more of a filler but I hope it was good anyways. Thanks for all of the reviews.**

**P  
L  
E  
A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

!  
!


	74. Fang's Vision Comes True

**Again, I've been trying to update faster so that you guys can read the story. I'm definitely almost done with this story. I really wanted to get to 1,000 reviews but at least I got pretty close. I will be adding a new fanfiction when this story is done; I've already started writing it. Well, here is the 74****th**** chapter, ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 74 Fang's Vision Comes True

**Fang's POV**

"Well…the dinner we had kind of gave me the idea." Hmmm… I thought over in my head. Maybe the dinner could be useful at getting Kristy and James back once and for all. Well…not the actual dinner.

Iggy explained his devious plan to all of us. Everyone was completely silent, which was amazing for the Flock. "What do you guys think of that?" Iggy waited patiently while we thought over his plan.

"I like it," Gazzy was the first one to reply.

"It's hard to believe that I have to say this again," Max took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you guys have enough bomb materials or do you need?" She asked facing Gazzy and Iggy, whom had a glint in their eyes at the word bomb.

"No, we definitely need more," Max let out a huge sigh. "Here you go," she handed them some money. "Don't spend all of it." She raised both her eyebrows, signaling that she meant what she said. "Iggy, I mean it." The grin that was plastered on his face disappeared.

"Fine, we won't buy too much," he snatched the money from Max's hand and Gazzy and him took off.

"Nudge, you, Angel and Ella get the school codes. We are going to need them." They jumped up from their seats and raced up the stairs.

"Fang," she turned to face me. "You and I need to get the food from the trash."

I raised my hand to my forehead and saluted her. "Ma'am yes ma'am."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes at me.

"Let's go then," she planted a kiss on my cheek before running out to door to the trash can.

* * *

The sun struck through the window and hit my eyes. I squinted up to the window. _Too bad I didn't remember to close those blinds before I went to bed_.

Everything was set for our plan today. "Are you awake?" Came Max's voice from right next to me.

"Nope," I replied and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Since Fang isn't up, I might as well go to Sam's house and see what he's been up to," my head snapped to face her and a full smile spread across her face. "I knew that would get your attention."

She lifted up and planted a gentle peck on my lips. "You know that you are the only one for me. I love you."

"I love you too," I replied caressing her hand while planting a soft kiss in the center of her forehead.

"Max," Angel screamed excitedly while running into our room.

"Yes honey," she asked sweetly when Angel jumped straight into her arms.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Angel started jumping in Max's lap and an amused smile spread out across Max's face as the sight in front of her.

"We were just about to get ready when you ran into the room."

A smile spread across Angel's lips. "No you weren't, Fang was going to see how long he could keep you hear." Max turned her head and gave me an amused smile at Angel's response. She raised both her eyebrows and gave me a sexy look.

Angel tilted her head, "What's going on now?" _Why would the little mind reader have to ask that?_ I thought to myself.

"Because I was listening to Nudge's thoughts," she replied to my thought question.

"That explains a whole lot," there was a smile tugging at my lips.

"Is everyone else ready Sweetie," Max asked.

"Yup, we are just waiting for you guys." Angel's laughter filled the room. "They are trying to figure out what is taking you guys so long."

Max and I chuckled alog with her. _I don't want to know their guesses._

"No you don't," Max gave us a confused look.

"I don't want to know what their guesses are," I informed her and she nodded in agreement.

"We'd better get ready before the guesses turn worse," she gently shoved Angel out of the room.

"Time to get ready," Max said to me right before she planted a gentle kiss on my cheek.

Max was actually ready before me for once.

"You are such a slow poke," she laughed at me.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Well...today is one of those rare days that you are actually ready before me," I gave her an 'You know I'm right' smile.

It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Come on," Gazzy yelled impatiently through our door.

"We're coming," Max shouted right back. "Do you have everything?" she turned towards me to ask.

I nodded my head. "So let's go," I intertwined my hand with hers and we opened the door to a falling Flock and Ella.

Ella had a cup by her ear. _They must have been eavesdropping_. I thought to myself.

The Flock doesn't need a cup because of our amazing super hearing.

Max tapped her foot at them and gave her an 'You are in trouble look' but she was just playing around. It wasn't as hard core as usual.

"Come on," she pulled me down the stairs, with everyone following right on our trail.

"Bye Dr. M," I shouted before I was completely pulled from the house.

I could hear a faint, "Bye."

The school was crowded by the time we arrived.

From far away, I could see Kristy and James walking into the trap that we already had set up. I bet you are wondering how we set up everything when it was night and the school was closed, well we had some help from a extremely amazing lock picker. It only took a minute for Iggy to beat the lock and it wasn't hard to find the light switch, no flashlights needed.

"AHHHHHH," came Kristy and James screams from inside the school. Iggy, Max and I burst out laughing. Tears started to pour from our eyes and Iggy actually fell onto the hard cold concrete.

Kristy and James came running outside, syrup was dripping from all over their bodies and small pieces of pancakes and waffles were literally glued to them. They looked like some kind of pancake chicken. Hate filled their eyes and they turned to glare at our still laughing figures.

"That wasn't a smart move," James yelled with fury across the school lot. The whole school turned to stare at us and burst out laughing when they realized what we had done.

"Wait...haha....until...haha...they see...haha...what will happen...haha...to...them...haha...later," Iggy had trouble saying each word between his hysterical laughter.

We took the back route to get inside to school after we wiped dry the tears from our eyes.

Everything was dark inside, the room we walked into was unfamiliar to my eyes. It took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust.

I could feel Max's presence right next to me and I twisted my arm around her waist protectively and pulled her as close to my side as I could.

A sweet smell drafted into the room and the walls all around us were covered with something sticky, which I realized was the syrup that we had poured into almost every locker into the school but only when Kristy or James were near. Don't ask how we accomplished that, it was complicated.

Then a smell so strong that my eyes started to water up was sent through the room and ruined the sweet smell of the syrup. The new smell was stronger then any of Gazzy's or Iggy's stink bombs, and that is definitely saying something.

The lights down the hall blasted on and I could barely keep my eyes open at the brightness.

Kristy and James came shooting down the hall, and I do mean shooting. They caught up so quickly that it seemed impossible for them to be human or we might just be in slow motion, but I don't think that is possible for us.

"You two asked for it," James threatened while he pulled some round object out of his deep pocket.

"Say goodbye," Kristy added.

I cringed at the vision, that I was dreading, was coming true.

James shoved a bomb right into my nose. And I don't mean a stink bomb, this was an actual bomb. A picture of a skull and cross bones covered the front of the bomb right underneath the button.

His finger swayed along the red button, red buttons are usually very deadly.

Slowly, James's finger pushed down on the button and he threw it right at Max and I. The bomb came flying towards us. Max's eyes grew wide at the bomb. Everything seemed hopeless. I used my cat like reflexes, kind of weird for a bird kid to have cat like reflexes but we literally do, grabbed the bomb and threw the bomb right back at Kristy and James. Their eyes widened, they definitely did not expect their plan to turn on them, literally.

"Not today," I angled the bomb enough so that it curved right before it hit either James or Kristy and passed inches in front of their eyes.

There eyes squinted closed and they tightened their fists, waiting for the bomb to kill them.

Their jaws dropped when the lockers right beside them exploded.

"You...you..." Kristy couldn't even finish her sentence, shock covered both of their faces.

"Next time, think before you act." I snarled at them.

"We'd never kill you, no matter what," she added. _Well...we'd kill them if they were flyboys or erasers but they aren't. _"Next time you think about killing us, don't."

Max and I turned around at the same time, leaving Kristy and James with their mouths wide open and in complete shock. _They definitely learned their lesson, hopefully_. I thought to myself.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. Tell me what you think, be as harsh as you can. I did kind of rush on this chapter, so I'm sorry. The next chapter will actually be the last chapter but if I get 1,000 reviews by the end of the story, I will post the new fanfiction that I've already started to write, right away. Thanks for all of the reviews and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	75. Another New Beginning

**I'm sorry to say but this is the last chapter but I will be posting A NEW STORY. It will be called, "Fang, High School and Jealousy," (the title may change but I'm not sure). So you should go ahead a read that and I'll post it as soon as I receive 1,000 reviews. So thanks for all of the reviews and here is the LAST CHAPTER, ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 75 Another New Beginning

**Fang's POV**

"I'm glad we finally set those no good sons of..."

"FANG," Max interrupted the curse that I was just about to finish. She definitely hated it when we curse, even though she does curse herself sometimes. Well...only in front of Iggy and I. But I bet you Angel knew exactly what I was going to say.

I turned to look at her, knowing that she was reading my mind. Her eyes were already staring straight at me when I turned and she had her oh so innocent smile plastered on her face.

_Of course, just don't tell Max_. She giggled at the statement that she had just given me, Max, of course, knew she could read minds and that Angel was curious of EVERYTHING so she probably knew that Angel heard my curse.

"Are we going to do anything exciting now that the feud is over? Could we go shopping or... Oooo, we could go to Disneyland. We should definitely do that, I could go shopping AND go on rides." She exaggerated the word 'and' making it even clearer that she loved the second suggestion better.

"No shopping," Gazzy stuck out his tongue at the word 'shopping,' well, I do feel the same way about it. I've never understood what was so amazing about shopping. All you do is go into random stores, try on clothes and then waste your money on it, even though you are only going to wear it once. "I like the Disneyland idea. Can we do that...please." Gazzy could be just as bad as Nudge sometimes but I'd never tell him that.

"We will see. Do you remember the last time we were there?" She asked them, reminding them how our trip was interrupted.

"But that was before when we still had to destroy Itex, and now they are completely gone so we don't have to worry this time," was it just me, or was Angel getting smarter comebacks? Angel turned towards me and gave me another one of her adorable grins, answering my question with a yes.

"I think I'm going to rest tomorrow." A round of gasps came from everyone, I even joined them but I think I know why. I could feel a sly grin spreading across my lips.

"Are you serious?" Iggy asked and his mouth was wide open.

"Yes," Max said with a straight face. "But I bet you mom will be willing to go somewhere with you. Maybe shopping for the girls..." Ella, Angel and Nudge let out a high pitched squeal that could have literally broken my ear drum. Iggy looked like he was in more pain then anyone else. When the squealing died down, we carefully and slowly pulled our hands off our ears. "...and the guys can go to the arcade there." Gazzy and Iggy's faces did not change expressions. "Yes, I will give you guys a lot of money." That definitely made their faces light up. I let out a low chuckle. _Those two definitely love their video games._

The rest of the flight home consisted of Angel, Nudge and Ella discussing where they want to go shopping and what they want to buy. UGH, it's hard to believe they love shopping that much. Iggy and Gazzy were actually pretending that they were already playing some of the games at the arcade, it was so funny. They'd fight over who 'won' the game.

_Smack_, I was hit straight on my head with something soft but hard at the same time, if that makes sense. I turned my head up to see a gleaming Max looking at me with longing eyes.

"What was that for?" I asked her once the trance from her eyes died down, I could easily get lost in those eyes.

"Because…I wanted to find out what you were thinking."

"And what if I don't want to tell you what I was thinking?" I let a grin fall over my face.

"Then that would make me sad," her lips pushed out into a pout and she widened her eyes to…yes bambi eyes.

_Why do those eyes have to torture me so much?_ I questioned in my head.

I turned away so her eyes wouldn't burn away the last bit of restraint that I had left in me.

"Fang," my angel said in the most seductive voice ever. My mistake was peeking out the corner of my eyes to see her, still with the bambi eyes on her face.

"Fine," I let out a huge sigh. _How could I give in so easily?_ I felt ashamed of myself. "I was just thinking of what to do tomorrow," I said with a sly smile on my face.

She rolled her eyes into her head and stifled the laughter that was trying to escape from her lips. "Well…I have something planned," a twinkle in her eye told me that I would be looking forward to tomorrow. Maybe, just maybe I know what she is thinking.

* * *

Dr. M agreed to take everyone out for shopping and video games today so when the light shone through the window's curtains, I did not mind.

My eyes shot open and I turned on my side to face Max. _We were actually going to get another chance to be together alone_.

I rubbed my hand up and down her curves. They were so perfect and she was just perfect all together. She completes me and I love her so much.

"Mmmm," a moan slipped through her lips as my fingers danced along the length of her curves. "That feels nice."

She picked her torso up off the bed and brought her face so that the tips of our noses were touching. Her lips crashed upon mine and her hands slid from my sides, up the length of my back and grabbed onto my hair.

"We are leaving," Angel shouted through the door and I could just see the smile that was plastered upon her face.

Max pulled away from me sadly and replied to Angel. "Sounds good, we'll see you later."

"Behave you two," Dr. M came walking into the room and her face turned from a smile to a scowl when she saw the position that we were in. Max and I flew apart as fast as we could. "That better not be what you two are going to be doing all day."

"Of course not," I told her but of course my inner thoughts were different. I'd spend the rest of my life with her in my arms if I could.

"I'm watching you two," she gave us the 'I'm watching you sign,' where you have two fingers point them at your eyes and then at the other person's eyes.

"Sounds good," Max replied with a smile spread out across her face at her mom's silliness.

What were we going to do? Well…I understand her concern. If she knew what we were up to…I'm not going to finish what we are up to though.

"So what time do you think you'll be back?" I don't want her to catch us doing anything.

She looked down at her watch and I could see the gears turning in her head. "Probably around 3 or 4 o'clock." I turned my head to see the clock at the bedside table and it said 10 o'clock. Max and I had a lot of time to spend alone together.

A twinkle of happiness must have been gleaming in my eye, "You better not do anything." Dr. M warned us again. Her scowl deepened and it actually started to scare me.

"We won't," I don't know why I'm lying to her. Max must be mad at me for that. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye but her facial expression had not changed. _Guess she's not mad_, I thought to myself.

_Nope, she's just thinking of what she wants to do today. MAKE HER STOP!_ Angel practically shouted in my head and it hurt.

I shook Max and took her out of her trance. A slight blush spread across her face, Angel must have said something embarrassing to her.

"Can we go now, PLEASE," Nudge interrupted the awkward silence that had crossed the room.

"Yes we can sweetie," Dr. M slid her hand through Nudge's hair. "Let's go," she turned to Max and me once more before leaving. "And you two better behave," she shut the bedroom door without waiting for a reply.

Max's hands found their way back through my hair as soon as the footsteps in the hallway died down.

"She's gone," I whispered seductively into her ear. A smile spread out across her face.

Clothes started to be strewn across the floor until we both had no clothes on. Hopefully I don't have to explain what happened after that.

"MAX, FANG," both of our names interrupted us. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

We both shot up from the bed. Max pulled the sheet up to her shoulders to cover her chest.

Dr. M was standing at the edge of the bed with her arms crossed. _I can't believe she caught us having sex_.

"I told you not to do anything and what do you two do," her voice was sharp and each word pierced my ears like nails scratching a chalk board. "Max, I need to speak with you. NOW"

Max put on her clothes and followed Dr. M out of our bedroom.

I waited a few minutes before chasing after them. The whole Flock was waiting in the hallway outside our bedroom. "You guys should start packing, good chance we'll need to get out of here soon."

Down the stairs Max and Dr. M were speaking. All I could do was sit at the bottom of the stairs and watch. There was no way I was going to get any closer to them.

Dr. M was actually yelling at Max though. "How dare you have sex in this house and especially at your age."

"I'm sorry, I really am," I couldn't believe the site in front of me. Max actually got down on her knees and started to beg.

Dr. M's face was turning a deep shade of red and there was definitely no reasoning with her now. She definitely did not want to kick Max out of the house but I think she had no choice.

Max raced upstairs and I changed after her. Her face showed no emotion, she definitely wanted to block out the sadness. "We have to pack up; it's time that we go."

All I could do was nod my head at her. Max was still packing when I finished with my things. We couldn't take everything with us.

She froze right where she was standing and a tear fell from her eyes, which definitely didn't happen often. I stood up from where I was sitting on the bed and walked over to her. My arms wrapped around her waist and I turned her to face me. Her eyes were puffy and tears were falling harder every second. "It's okay," I pulled her into a tight hug and planted a soft kiss right on her lips.

"Let's get going," she zipped up her back pack, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of our bedroom. "Everyone it's time to go," she shouted and everyone stormed out of their rooms, upset that they have to leave but no one said anything. Nothing they would say would change anything.

We all walked down the stairs to Dr. M and Ella. Everyone gave each other a hug. "I'm so sorry Dr. M," I told her when I reached her.

"I forgive you but I knew there was something going on," she said. I took a deep breath before walking back up to Max.

"Bye," we all shouted to Dr. M and Ella as soon as we took flight.

Max flew up next to me and planted a quick kiss on my lips. "Are you ready for another new beginning?"

**So that's the end of the story, hope you guys liked it. I will be posting a new story really soon. Thanks again for all of the reviews. I wouldn't have written this much without them. Sorry that it's over. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	76. New Story and Review Recognition

**So my NEW STORY is going to be called "Fang, High School and Jealousy," (at least for now, it might change). Here are all the people who reviewed my story so I thought they'd deserve some recognition, the names are in alphabetical order. And just so everyone understands, in the last chapter Dr. Martinez and the rest of the Flock left so they DID NOT have sex with them in the house and Dr. Martinez was suspicious so she came home early. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF ANYTHING ELSE CONFUSES YOU**

**  
REVIEW RECOGNITION**

**One Review**

30secondstoMarsrox!

5253racer

A Case of L-O-V-E

a kid in highschool

Aile67

aimee

Alexis

alicecullen132

Alicia Plums

Alyssa

anti437

Autumn

Bee

Bettycooper2sweet

Bobthytree

boosterhyner

bossygrl9678

burningwingsoffirefromspace

chainna

Charlie

Christa-93

Colleen

crazyhypersugarrush

DaisyPinker

diablo the feminist

Don't Eat My Monkey

Dragonfire

ds

Elay

elorid'sdragonscrimbit

Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer

FangIsAmazing

FangLover1479

fax

firexdancer

FOBfanX16

Foxtrott5

Free Faller04263

FreeSpirit329

fuckaduckpervy

GothRiderGrl14

greekgoddessofthehunt

GriffinRider16

hawk without wings

hopekills16

I read way too much

I Watch You In Your Sleep

iggy is sweet

iggylover

iheartedward

i-love-Emmett-Cullen

I-Love-Maximum-Ride

ILoveToHearYouScream

JaccILY

jazziemin

Jessica

jesteRox49

Joshua Allen

K.K.

kcllxoxo

KiKi144327

Kittydog Lover

Laura

pessimist

Lucky-Me-1993

Lyssa Lucifer

Makmay04

-Maximum-Twilight-Ride

maxride96

Maxridefan101

MaxRideRox

Midnightwings4159

Midnite

mmmmaaaarrrr

Moonlight Silhouette

Morgan614

mywaywithwords

naciram01

NatLuvsFang

nightblackk9

Nova Hall

O Wingless One

paige

Pickles

PinkJSAngel

praypray

Princess Usako

PsychoInsaneMutantPyroHybrid

QuickStar

randomfame

reader101

reincarnatedcrazybuttterfly

SavetheFlock

scorpio17910

screaming bubbles

Screams-At-Midnight

Semi

Shadow101

Shamanda

SOB

soccerjunky813

SowanCullen

Starr Pwns

Starry-Scarlett

T. Angel

teamedwardcullen

the fish and polly the parrot

Twilighties

..Here

Vampsrul101

vvvvvv

.artemis

wlcm2mylif

Wolf4God

WRITE NOW

xDarklightx

xnikkiheart

xstephstephx

xxOo-xx

yourcool79

ZodiacFaxaddict

**Two Reviews**

avidbookworm

BiteMePlease180

bleedingonyx

blueeyedmarshmallow

Ciaobella

Coolicious101

curezen

Darkhottie06

diabolical bareness

edwardcullenpreferbrunetts

EdwardRide

Eternity of Night

fang fan

FangsKiss x

Forgotten Silver Angel

Gaby

Iamawsome

Invisible Kitt 13

Katielaine

kiki1592

kweenkitten

Kyoko Samruki

lizziestar

MaxCullen21

Maximum Cullen

Meghan

MellaIsi

merna gayed

Peaceful Dragon Rose

Pegasus6644

Person

poohbearjess

puppypower149

rainxface

reeeding fool

Ruko777

santaclausrules18

SherriLee

SilentSource

SXXKILLA1212

thewheeloftime

Tzook

Violet DeMarco

want2fly

**Three Reviews**

Ally

annaconda017

apester

Becca

BlackWingsRainbowTips

bluelicorice

Bull rider

coloritgreen

Drake1801

ErikNightLover

evongreen07

iloveemmettcullen1995

kashiena

KC

Kim

Lizzy

Maximum Ride Finattic

MaxRideFan

Midge

noirritablegrizzly16

powerkitty

Sam

Sphinxgal

stupid-kidd

VampireWithWings

**Four Reviews**

alexandra

BabySuni

Brooke Walsh

freexflyer

midnitekitten93

Nathaniel773

RandomlyCheesey

SAMCHERRIES

ScarlettRavens1827

THE silVeR

wontongirl

**Five Reviews**

butterfinger45

daggergirl135

Fang lover 23

jeperd

Jusmine

Katie

MaXiNexSpAzxOfxThExWoRlD

ShaeShae96

**Six Reviews**

Devil's Daughter911

siriusly-confused22

**Seven Reviews**

-all we knew has fallen-

AlwaysBettingonAlice

cullen-o-mania

FindTheStrengthWithinYourself

Nova Ride

writergirl135

**Eight Reviews**

Maximum Writers

**Nine Reviews**

Edwardloverforever

Kyo-Fang

Sarah

Your Fav Fan

**Ten Reviews**

AlaskanWildFlower

bAByBluEeYeS2008

tomboyangel

**Eleven Reviews**

Captain Tash (xActDanceWritex)

Fanggurly

**Thirteen Reviews**

maximumride6

**Fourteen Reviews**

MOI!!!

**Fifteen Reviews**

black-venom-heart

Give up your Prejudices

..Jasper

**Seventeen Reviews**

Crystal

cRzYmAn676

**Nineteen Reviews**

anon

blackrosestarlight

Eclipsevampire

**Twenty Five Reviews**

mayniac

mooing llama

**Twenty Eight Reviews**

Flyer without Wings

**Twenty Nine Reviews**

bitemenow

**Thirty Reviews**

soccerchick9417

**Thirty One Reviews**

LOL-ninjas-stole-my-homework

**Thirty Nine Reviews**

JennyPenny1014

**Sixty Reviews**

Fang's Shadow

**Sixty Two Reviews**

maximum ride forever (Sarah Cullen-Ride)


End file.
